The Jewel
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks to live with her father after going through a traumatic incident in her past life. She is an extraordinary girl with amazing powers. She stumbles upon the Cullen family and knows their secret because of her past life. BxE
1. Escaping to my New Home

**Hello, this is my story called The Jewel. I know the summary soundsredundant but I added my own little twists in it so I hope you enjoy. I posted up three chapters, so I ask that you read all of it before you judge it too harshly, that would be much appreciated.**

**I also apologize for any bad grammar, I have this small problem with messing up a lot and I usually forget to check it over, I am sorry for any incovience.**

**Reviews would be fantastic if you like it or not, if you do like it, then that's great, but if you don't, I would appreciate it if you kept harsh comments to yourself and if you could contribute any ideas that could be beneficial to making this a better story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

******

The Jewel

**Chapter One  
****Escaping to My New Home**

I walked off the plane and into the airport terminal to see Charlie standing there in his tattered "chief of police" jacket. He looked a lot older than I remembered but he still had that same old fatherly grin that I loved so much.

I walked up to him, dragging my rolling suitcase along and the duffel bag on my shoulder.

"Bella!" he exclaimed warmly, embracing me in a hug. Charlie usually wasn't this friendly, he didn't know how to show his emotions properly without getting all embarrassed, but after that _incident_, he's changed a lot, just like me.

I used to be so carefree and relaxed but nowadays I was also cautious of my surroundings, practically invisible to everyone as well as slightly jumpy. My outgoing individuality was now changed by my quiet and mysterious demeanor. My once sociable life turned to shy and nervous.

I was changed, my entire personality. After the sights I saw, how could I not be like this?

But there were times where something would take over me. Instincts or something similar to it, that would put me on high alert to my surroundings, heighten my senses and fight to preserve my existence.

Charlie was probably the only person on the entire planet I could really trust.

"It's wonderful to see you again. How was your flight?"

"Fine dad, it was just a bit tiring though," I replied to him, yawning in the process.

Charlie chuckled lightly, "Well let's get you home then," turning around, but leaving his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

We walked out of the airport and he directed me to his police cruiser. When I was younger, I never liked to ride in that car because it had brought so much attention to the people in it, but now, it felt safe.

We drove out of Seattle and headed towards Forks.

Forks was a small, sunless, little town that my dad lived in. My mom, Renee, used to live here as well, but after a few years in the marriage she had me and a few years later she divorced with Charlie, thus moving to Phoenix, and I along with her. I didn't mind the sun, but Forks was quiet and peaceful, just very mucky and wet.

"By the way Bella, you'll be starting school in a couple of days. I figured to let you stay home, settle in, unpack and get acquainted with your surroundings right now,"

I gave him a small smile in return and things went back to a comfortable silence in the car.

I don't know how long it's been but all of a sudden I was being jerked awake by Charlie.

"Bella, wake up, we're home," he announced.

I opened my eyes and groggily sat up. My eyes took a while to adjust until I realized that my door was open and Charlie was holding his hand out for me to take it so he could lead me out.

"Oh," I said softly. I took his hand and he helped me out of the cruiser.

"By the way Bella, turn around," he told me.

I stared at him questioningly but I did what he told me to do anyway.

My gasps filled the air at the sight I saw. There was a red truck sitting beside Charlie's cruiser, a little beat up, but all in all, it was fantastic.

I turned around and gave Charlie a hug, "Thank you so much dad, it's great,"

Charlie chuckled, "No problem Bells, you're going to need to get around town somehow,"

I smiled at him then yawned, "C'mon Bella, let's get you to your room and you can some rest,"

I nodded and walked behind him into my old, small home. I stepped inside and it was exactly how I remembered it.

I used to think this place was boring and too dark but I see it now as a place that's really cozy and warm. It's weird what a horrific event can do to you.

My room was still the same, the light, faded blue walls, the wooden flooring, white curtains covering the one lone window that revealed green scenery. My bed was situated in the middle against the wall with a plain blue comforter and two white pillows on it and also there was a bed stand with a desk lamp that was beside it. My desk was across from my bed, in the corner with my dresser a couple feet away from it. And then there was the old rocking chair from my baby days, sitting in the corner behind my door frame.

I smiled, this was perfect. Dragging in my suitcase, I walked into my room and began to unpack. Filling half the closet with the small amount of clothing I had. Not very much, but I'll survive.

I took out a few things from my duffel bag, taking out my favourite books I had, such as _Pride and Prejudice_, _Withering Heights,_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ and placed them in my top drawer of my dresser. I filled the other half of that drawer with a couple of classical CDs and movies. Also I didn't have very many, probably about two CDs, and three movies at the most.

I left my last two drawers empty; I had nothing to fill them up with that I needed to hide discreetly.

I took out more of my belongings I had in my duffel bag, an alarm clock, a few water bottles I brought along for the flight, and my toiletries and towel.

In the bottom of my bag, I took out a photographed picture in a black bordered frame.

Tears were pricking my eyes slightly and I wiped them away as I stared down at this picture. It was me, Renee and Charlie at the beach when I was younger. We had gone down to California for a family vacation back when we were still a family, but I sighed; those days were of the past, they were gone.

I set the picture on my bed stand beside my alarm clock and I took out the last two items in my bag. The first item was a huge wad of money, estimated about half a million, all of it that I inherited from Renee. I felt it was only safe with me.

The second item was two long daggers. The black handle was decorated by a blood red rose with thorny vines going around the hilt and handle while the long, sharp silver blade protruded from the end. A quiet and deadly weapon I kept for protection.

I hid the money underneath a loose floorboard under my bed and I kept my daggers hidden between my mattresses; discreet but delivered easy access if I ever needed it.

My now empty suitcase and duffel bag was thrown into my closet and I glanced at the alarm. It looked like it took a lot longer than I expected to unpack; it was nearing 7:00.

"Bella you hungry?" Charlie shouted out to me.

My stomach growled slightly, "Just a bit dad, I can make something if you want,"

"That's alright Bella, you just relax and I'll order some pizza for tonight,"

I smiled slightly, "Thanks dad!" I yelled.

I grabbed my towel and some pajamas then headed to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower. The next couple of days were going to be tiring and I needed to relax now or I won't have a chance to in a long while.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and I studied my appearance. I had long straight brown hair, my skin was an unusual pale and my brown eyes and full red lips stuck out in all the paleness. I just sighed, turning away from the mirror.

About half an hour later I came out of the bathroom, wearing long red comfy pants and a baggy white t-shirt with a red heart in the middle. My hair wet and braided into a long plait.

I headed downstairs to the smell of pizza, "Mmm dad, smells delicious," I commented.

I sat down in the kitchen chair across from him, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza. I was uncommonly hungry.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow Bella?"

I swallowed the piece of food in my mouth and looked up, "I thought I'd go down to Port Angeles to shop for some school supplies, seeing as a lot of mine was burned,"

Charlie sighed, "Oh that's right. Well that's a good idea Bella. Do you need me to go with you?"

"No thanks dad," I replied, shaking my head slightly, "I'll be fine,"

"What about money?"

"I've gotten it taken care of dad,"

I finished the rest of my pizza and headed upstairs, "Going to bed now dad,"

"Night Bella," he yelled up to me

"You too!"

When I reached my room I collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

_The bright light of the fire blinded and surrounded me. I was stuck, no where to go._

_A broken body laid beside me as the fire licked at their flesh. _

_I screamed for help but no one heard me, and then I saw a figure moving towards me._

_The closer and closer they got, the more of them I recognized. They had piercing red eyes, extremely pale skin and dark purple circles under their eyes to show the signs of their thirst, the thirst for my blood. _

_I cowered away from them but I couldn't get far with the fire all around me. The smoke in the air was filling my lungs and cutting my oxygen away. It was getting harder and harder to breathe._

_The figure was in front of me now, the piercing eyes staring at me. He leaned closer, "Soon Bella, you'll know the true meaning of power," he whispered into my air._

_Blackness was overcoming me, "Soon Bella, soon," he repeated again before I gave in to the comforting darkness._

I gasped and sat up. My breathes coming in heavy as I tried to control my racing heartbeat.

I looked at my clock, it was 8:00, and Charlie was probably gone for work already.

"Soon," I whispered out, repeating what my dreams had told me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I threw off my covers and grabbed some clothes.

I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a red tank top and a plain, large black hoodie.

Heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and fixed my tangle hair to the best of my ability. Then I headed back to my room, grabbing my wallet and that contained enough money to buy what I would need.

I headed downstairs and found a note beside a set of car keys. Picking up the keys, I read the note:

_Bella,_

_Have fun in Port Angeles Bella, be safe alright? And I expect you home around 8:00 by the latest, although I hope it won't take that long for you to come home._

_Enjoy your day!_

_Love Charlie_

_P.S I forgot to give you your car keys for the truck. _

Smiling down at the letter Charlie left; I turned around and headed out to my truck.

I slid into the car and turned it on and a loud roaring filled my ears which I winced at. I turned off the engine and lifted up the hood. Luckily for me, I found a wrench and made quick work of the engine and had it purring quietly.

'_Great'_ I thought to myself, I would need to be quiet and inconspicuous here and the loud noise coming from the truck here would definitely give me away.

My trip to Port Angeles was quick and painless. I had bought all the necessary school supplies I needed; a red shoulder bag, pens, pencils, binders, papers, the whole shtick. Along with all that, I had also bought a black bounded sketch book and a couple of sketching pencils.

With all that, I made my way back home by 4:00.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	2. Unexpected Surprises

******Here's Chapter 2 of my story, I hope you enjoy and please reivew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Unexpected Surprises **

My alarm clock blared into my ears this morning, startling from my troubled sleep.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, hitting the snooze bottom to turn off the infernal racket my radio was making.

My sleep last night consisted of the same dream, the red eyes, pale skin and dark purple circles underneath.

Yawning, I dragged myself out of bed to do my morning routine. Brushing my teeth, changing into dark blue jeans and a light blue blouse, tying my hair up into a ponytail and finishing it all off with a necklace around my neck.

This necklace was special, it belonged to my mother. The white gold linked together to form a chain that held a white gold locket with a pink diamond in the middle of the heart-shape locket. Inside was a picture of my mother and me. I always kept this with me.

I heard movement downstairs and realized that Charlie must be awake, and it was confirmed when the smell of pancakes filled my nose.

Now Charlie couldn't cook squat, but he somehow makes the greatest pancakes ever.

"Morning Bella," Charlie greeted me when I walked into the kitchen.

Right now, he was sitting at the table, pouring an enormous amount of maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"Morning dad," I replied back, pouring myself a cup of milk and settling myself down into the seat across from him.

"You ready for you big day at school today?" he asked.

I sighed, "Not particularly but I got to face it sooner or later,"

Charlie smiled at me, "That's the spirit Bella!" he exclaimed. Charlie stood up, picking up his now empty plate. I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, catching my gaze on him.

"How did you finish five pancakes in just two minutes?" I asked, shocked.

Charlie shrugged and put his plate in the sink. "No worries about it Bella. Have fun at school," he saluted, rubbing my head than grabbing his jacket to head out the door.

I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway and I finished the rest of my breakfast.

I made quick work of washing the dishes than I headed upstairs to my room to grab my bag, my car keys and my black hoodie.

I stepped into the cloudy weather, Forks was definitely a change from the sunny skies of Phoenix, but I took in a deep breathe and drove off to school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I took in the surroundings. The school was pretty much made out of a collection of several, maroon-coloured buildings plus trees and shrubs bordering all around the school and each individual building.

I got out of my truck and I realized that at that moment, I was pretty early for school. I found that there were only a couple of students here and I checked my watch, _8:00_ it read. Great, I was a half hour early.

The best thing that I decided to do was to head to the office, especially since I needed to get my schedule and probably a map of the school would help.

I walked in to the office, and found a red-haired women with glasses typing away furiously on her computer.

We had discussion about my classes, a slip that I needed all my teachers to sign then bring back, and my days at Forks High School. Eventually, and finally, I was able to leave.

When I exited the office building, I checked my watch. I still had a good twenty minutes before classes started so I found a comfy spot underneath a large maple tree to sit under.

I rummaged around my bag until I found my sketchbook. I pulled it out along with my black sketching pencil and I let my hand do the rest.

I drew whatever I felt like at the moment, whatever my emotions wanted to draw and my hand would follow suit. Sometimes I even surprised myself at the outcome of my pictures.

Right now I felt alone. I sighed, but I shrugged it off and I began to sketch.

I was so drawn into my movements that I didn't realize that students had begun to fill up the parking lots and school. And what felt likes seconds later; the bell rang, startling me out of my trance.

I jumped at the sound and I looked up to see students filing into the buildings. I closed my sketchbook, leaving my drawing half-finished and shoved it away in my bag while I pulled out my schedule.

The first class of the day would be english. Oh joy.

It took me a while to find the right building but I managed to make it to class in time before the bell rang. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Ah yes, and you are…?"

"Bella Swan," I said quietly, checking to make sure my hood was still up.

"As an Isabella Swan!" exclaimed out. The class filled with silence as I felt the stares of others aimed directly at me. I tensed up slightly, keeping my guard up, but nodded in response.

"Charlie had mentioned you but I never knew you were coming down here. Well I'm Mr. Mason, why don't you introduce yourself,"

I groaned inwardly, but I sucked it up and tried to get it over with as quickly as possible. I turned towards the class, but keeping my head down and my grip tight around my bag. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old and recently moved from Phoenix," I quickly explained timidly.

"Excellent, excellent," Mr. Mason clapped out jovially. He signed the slip and handed it back to me, "Well here you go, and why don't you take a seat in the back,"

I nodded and strode quickly to the back, feeling the gazes of my class mates and it was making me feel very uncomfortable.

I plopped myself in the very back seat, keeping my head down so I could avoid eye contact with anyone else.

Luckily for me, English class flew by quickly and I was headed to my next class. But unluckily for me, I was stopped by someone. He looked a little geeky looking and had lot of acne.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he greeted, holding out his hand.

I stared at him, gripping my handle on my shoulder bag a little tighter, "Bella," I spoke out.

The moment was a little awkward but Eric wasn't perturbed by it so much. "You're Chief Swan's daughter aren't you?"

I nodded, "Well I'll see you around then Bella,"

Once again I nodded, smiled slightly and continued walking the rest of my way to class, brushing my way through the group of people who were probably eavesdropping on my conversation with the _new girl_.

Before lunch I had government class, trig class (that was horrible because I really hate the subject and I had to introduce myself again), and Spanish.

Surprisingly throughout the morning, I hadn't tripped once. I generally was a very imbalanced person, always tripping over my own two feet, or some twig or rock or something that wasn't even there at all and I somehow trip over it.

A few other students came up to me, saying the same things, such as "You're Chief Swan's daughter", "What's it like at Forks?", and I believe that someone even asked me if all about previous boyfriends. I bet she was probably trying to dish out some gossip. I had tons to give out, but I didn't have the will to say anything.

Lunch finally was here. Jessica, I think that was her name, the one who asked me all about my love life, called to me to sit with her. She sat with a big group, a few people I recognized who came up to me.

I just took my bottle of lemonade and sat down at their table, listening into their conversation every so often.

I was pretty much zoned out when I felt someone nudging my arm, and I looked up to see an irritated Jessica.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said did you meet the Cullen's yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, who are they?"

Jessica pointed over to a group of about five teens sitting alone at a table in the far side of the cafeteria, staring at their untouched food.

I gasped; they were five inhumanely beautiful people, consisting of two females and three males.

The first male was big, bulky and extremely muscled with curly brown hair. The second male was tall and lean, strong looking with honey blonde hair. The last male, I thought, was the most handsome of them all. He had boyish features with bronze, messy hair, and a lanky build to him.

The first female was tiny, with short, black hair, showing pixie-like features. The other female was extremely beautiful, a super-model body with long, wavy golden tresses.

But the thing I mostly noticed about all of them that they had extremely pale skin, even whiter then me, and dark purple circle underneath their eyes.

"They're the Cullen's over there. They're all adopted," Jessica explained while I listened intently, "The big one is Emmett Cullen, he's related to Edward, the gorgeous one," I knew who she was talking about there, "And then the last guy is Jasper Hale, he's brothers with Rosalie Hale, the blonde one. Then the last one is Alice Cullen, the black haired girl. They're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen,

"Rosalie and Emmett are together as with Alice and Jasper. That leaves Edward, the beautiful one. But he's always unavailable, never looking for a relationship…" Jessica rambled on.

I nodded along with Jessica not really paying attention after her quick introduction about who they were. Right now, I was trying to not faint in the cafeteria.

The one named Edward looked up at me and my heart to began to beat faster and I felt like I was about to hyperventilate.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" the one girl sitting beside me, Angela I think her name was.

Everyone at the table stopped talking to look at me, and I couldn't blame them, my breathing was heavy and I was holding my hands over my heart.

"Bella?" I heard more people call out to me. I also noticed that all the Cullen's were looking at me as well.

"I need to go," I breathed out.

I quickly stood up, and tried to get away as quickly as possible, but unfortunately for me, I tripped over my chair leg as I was getting up.

I held out my hands to lessen the pain, scrapping them slightly.

"Bella, are you okay?" a boy asked me. He had cute face and pale blond hair. His name was Mike if I recall.

I nodded, scrambling to my feet.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't dare to glance behind me as I left but I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at me when I exited the building, it was completely silent as I made my little scene.

I rushed over to my spot underneath the maple tree, panting heavily. My eyes were closed as I tried to calm myself. I was scared out of my wits. Maybe I should skip the rest of the day? No, I can't; Charlie would find out, and I can't arouse suspicion here.

I decided to spend the rest of my lunch out here, the last ten minutes of it at least, brooding over my thoughts.

Vampires were here in Forks.

* * *

**Reviews would be great.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	3. Trouble

****

**Enjoy and Review please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Trouble**

I made my way to my next class, biology. Hopefully this class will be a lot better.

Walking into biology, the bell just rang and everyone looked up at me, they probably all saw my scene I caused in the cafeteria. I felt a small blush rising but thankfully it was hidden behind the shadow of my hood.

"Yes?" the teacher asked me.

I turned my attention to him, handing him the slip that the secretary gave me, "Bella Swan," I explained.

"Hmm, Isabella Swan? Oh right, Chief Swan's daughter, I was told about you in the teacher's lounge. Mm hmm, alright then, well I'm Mr. Banner, and welcome to biology. You can take a seat beside," he scanned the classroom, "Ah there's an empty seat over by Mr. Cullen there," pointing over to a one of the blacktop desks.

I followed his gaze to lay my eyes upon Edward Cullen. I held my gasp, trying to calm myself down. I took the slip from Mr. Banner and made my way over to the empty spot beside Edward.

I settled my books down and glanced over at Edward. He sat there, black eyes glaring at me, his hands in clenched fists and he was sitting as far away from me as much as the desk allowed.

I gave a silent gulp and made a curtain with my hair to avoid looking at him; I think I saw him flinch at my movement.

Biology class was long and boring. I tried with all my might to pay attention but I could feel Edward's glare at me, and I also learned all this stuff back in Phoenix. And it was hard to concentrate with an evil glower directed at you, so instead I spend the entire class trying to not hyperventilate.

When the bell rang, signaling class was over, Edward was all packed up and out of the class in an instance and I for one was thankful for that.

Gym class was my last period and ugh. I was extremely clumsy, and being unstable on your feet and gym do not match well. Fortunately for me, I was allowed to sit out for class today, so thank God for that.

Finally school was over and I could head home. But first I needed to drop of my slip with all the signed signatures on it to the secretary before I leave.

Making it a fast transaction, I was heading out the door to see a silver Volvo still in the parking lot along with my red truck four spots down.

I wondered who that car would belong to when I spotted five students standing in a circle not too far away, apparently arguing. I gasped quietly, and I think they all heard me when that they turned their heads over to look at me.

Oh crap, if only I brought those blades with me, but I didn't think that there would be vampires here. I wasn't expecting this situation to appear here in Forks.

They kept their gazes locked on me and memories started flashing in my mind, a blazing fire, a woman screams as she was being torn apart, the evil laughter ringing through the air, and lastly those dark red eyes.

"No, no, no," I whispered over again, "please stop,"

I sank down to the ground, tears threatening to fall as I shook my head back and forth.

"Go away, please," I spoke quietly, holding my hands to my head to stop the headache I was getting.

The soft rush of the wind flowed through my ears and it was silent. I looked up to see them all gone and the Volvo along with them.

I took in a shaky breathe, standing up slowly. I ran to my truck as quickly as possible and made my way out of the parking lot.

When I made it home, I rushed up to my room, and checked my clock. I had a couple of hours before Charlie would come home, so I decided to get in some practice.

I changed into a pair of black sweat pants and red sports bra. The cold never bothered me when I practiced and I was perfectly content with it. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed the daggers hidden in between my mattress.

Especially with the vampires that I had discovered that now live in Forks, training would be of utmost importance.

Stopping by the kitchen to grab a water bottle, I headed outside and into the hidden areas of the forest behind my home.

My daggers I had belonged in my family for centuries, as a symbol of power and protection. The blades were made out of strong titanium and diamond alloy that could slice anything that came upon its path.

I would practice my meditation first, calming myself and giving myself to my senses and follow my instincts.

I spent a good hour practicing several positions and maneuvers with my weapons. Used for defensive and offensive attacks, I followed many different methods on how to utilize it. Though most attacks won't physically hurt a vampire, the blades were sharp and strong enough to cut them to pieces, but I don't know if I could ever do that.

For the hour I spent training, I was good in battle, graceful and would never fall. I never understood how someone like me could be extremely clumsy in normal, everyday activity yet fierce and deadly in battle, although I never really been in an actual battle, in training I was ferocious. At least that's what mom had told me.

Thinking about mom depressed me, I missed her so much. I sighed and decided that I had enough for today.

It was getting darker out, probably going to rain soon. I smiled inwardly, the rain always felt comforting to me, as that the world knew of my sorrow.

By the time I made it back into the house, a loud _crack_ fill the air and small raindrops began to fall.

Here it comes, I thought to myself.

I hurried up to my room to put on my black, fuzzy, v-neck sweater before I went back down to the kitchen to start dinner for Charlie.

Once again, I wasn't feeling hungry so I decided to make spaghetti tonight, enough to satisfy Charlie and to sustain myself.

My life here in Forks is certainly going to be a horrible experience.

The rest of my week passed dully. Thankfully I never ran into any of the Cullen kids during school. I never saw them in the halls, and I would eat lunch underneath the shade of my maple tree.

During biology class, Edward had been gone so I was grateful for that but also I felt a little sad that he was gone. I felt stupid and angry at myself for feeling like this, he was on _their_ side, but then why hadn't he made a move towards me? I was very confused at what was going on, I mean this beautiful god-like creature was evil in my mind, but my heart wanted me to be closer to him.

Other than that, the only exciting thing that happened, well actually it's not really exciting, more like nauseating, was that while I cooked dinner for Charlie on Thursday evening, I had accidentally sliced my finger with the chef's knife and I literally passed out from the smell. The horrid stench of blood, the iron and rusty scent, filled my nose and would suffocate me. I hated the smell.

When Charlie arrived home, he had found me unconscious on the kitchen floor and he drove me to the ER.

But all in all, this week was very uneventful and that's the way I like it.

And as of late, I have been doing quite well in suppressing my past memories. It's been a good solid five days where I wouldn't even think and thankfully dream of those morbid recollections.

It was now back to school on Monday and I was feeling a bit bubbly, it was quite unusual because I was always quiet and collected, most of the time anyway. In a way, I almost felt like a normal, outgoing teenager who could enjoy left, but not all things turn out the way you want it to.

The day passed by normally, I would sit and pretend to listen, occasionally taking down notes. I knew all of this, well except maybe trig, that was a terrible subject that I definitely did not enjoy, and then at lunch, which I would usually pack my own, but not much. Today all I had was a croissant and a bottle of water.

I would think I have a eating disorder, because of my pale skin and my lack of eating, but my body was perfectly fine, although I could feel it thinning out slightly, but it didn't bother me so I kept to my regular diet. Ever since that day, I've lost my appetite many times.

I spent my lunch underneath my favourite tree and sketching in my book. Today something compelled me to draw a wolf, I wasn't sure why but that's what I decided on.

I was so engrossed in my activity that when the bell rang, it startled me slightly, causing myself to smudge the tail of my wolf.

"Damn," I muttered quietly, erasing my mistake.

Students began to file out of the cafeteria so I picked myself up and packed away my book, heading down to my locker than to biology class.

The moment I walked in, something felt wrong but I didn't see anything that would be dangerous so I brushed off the feeling and sat down in my usual spot. The seat beside me would always be empty. I figured that Edward had switched out or something and I wasn't planning on changing his mind anytime soon.

I decided that instead of pretending to listen in class today, I would work on my sketch. I felt like something was calling me to finish it quickly. Making a curtain of hair to separate myself from reality and that my hood was still on, I continued with my drawing.

The sound my pencil made as it ran over the paper, drawing what my hand told it too, was soon overcome by the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor. The noise was so close to me and I realized that it was that seat that had always been empty, found right beside me.

I glanced briefly through my brown tresses to see Edward sitting beside me, he eyes affixed on mine while he had his arms crossed over his chest.

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I realized that I was staring at him and averted my eyes back to my previous doings.

It was just moments later I heard a musical voice speak to me, "Hello,"

I stiffened for a moment. Was he actually talking to me? This magnificent Adonis was actually speaking to me, but then I shook my head from those thoughts. He was a vampire, he can't be trusted!

I also then realized that I hadn't responded to him.

"My name's Edward Cullen," he pushed on, I think he was forcibly trying to make conversation.

"Bella," I replied, giving him a slight nod.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's alright I suppose, just the rain and everything else sort of sucks," I said sarcastically.

"Well that's good then," was his oh so brilliant reply.

I nodded.

He chuckled lightly, the sound of it so light and beautiful.

The rest of the class was filled with an awkward silence, Edward once again resuming his position of looking extremely angry. Fists clenched, posture rigid and still as stone, sitting as far away from me as possible and his eyes were hard and glaring at me, but I noticed this time, his eyes were gold. That was odd; vampires usually have red eyes, why does he have gold?

I focused as much as possible on my sketching, trying to get each detail right and prefect, but every so often, I would steal a glance at Edward and see him still in the same position and I would turn my gaze back quickly to my drawing.

By the end of class, all I had left to work on was the wolf's face, and I was having extreme difficulties with it. Usually faces wouldn't bother me but I couldn't get the picture I envisioned. It had to look beautiful and enchanting yet fierce and brave.

I decided I would work on it after school when the bell rang. I usually didn't go home right away after school and I was comfortable with that. I would usually spend about a few minutes to even an hour underneath my favourite maple tree, just doing whatever. Relaxing, thinking to myself, or just waiting for the parking lot to clear out, I never did like crowds much.

Gym class was horrible. To hide who I really was, I needed to be horrible in gym, not that it took much effort, but I despised sports. They were just so complicated, I never did enjoy it. And luckily, sweatshirts and sweatpants were allowed; at least I was able to hide my body from everyone else.

Today wasn't so bad, just played a game of dodge ball. I was fine, I would easily dodge it, but every so often, I would get _hit_ without looking to inconspicuous.

At the end of gym, as I headed out the door, I saw Mike leaning against the lockers. When I exited the locker room, he smiled and walked straight up to me.

"Hey Bella," he spoke.

"Oh hi Mike,"

"Gym wasn't so bad today was it?"

I shook my head.

"Uh by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything this Friday,"

I froze, was he actually asking me on a date, why would he ask me? I was so plain, so boring, "Actually Mike I can't, I'm busy," I replied.

Mike raised his eyebrow, "Oh are you? When are you free then?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, look I'll talk to you later," I replied, really wanting to end the conversation. I turned and headed to my locker to grab the books I needed for homework then head to my beloved spot.

I leaned against the tree, resting my head on the trunk. As mush as I was surprised to be asked out, I couldn't. I didn't really like Mike and it was very difficult me to get too attached to someone, it would just be a waste of my time.

I took out my sketchbook, hoping to finish my wolf sketch. It was just ten minutes later when I got extremely frustrated and decided to give up. I had the rest of the face perfected, but it was just the eyes that I couldn't get precise. I sighed in defeat and settled on heading home a little earlier today.

Holding my book in my hand, I brushed off any dirt on me and adjusted my shoulder bag.

While I walked to the parking lot, I noticed something flash by in my peripheral view. I took a backward glance and saw that it was the Cullen's.

They were talking among themselves, seemingly too absorbed in their conversation with one another to notice me. Thank God, I thought to myself as I closed the distance between myself and my truck.

I quietly climbed in but a sound caught my senses. I strained my ears and I heard a small ticking sound, it sounded like it was coming from my engine.

Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I pushed the button to open my hood and I went to investigate what the sound was.

I looked under the head, peering at the contents under it when something small and black caught my eye. What was that? I've never seen this before.

I reached out to grab it when I saw something else, numbers?

My eyes widened in realization, it was a bomb, with only, _5 seconds_ left!

"Oh shit," I mumbled, finally catching the attention of the Cullen's.

I turned around quickly,

_5_

I ripped my sleeve on the hood of my car in my haste to get away,

_4_

Running away as far as possible,

_3_

Time felt like it was speeding up, I wouldn't be able to get away quick enough,

_2_

Oh shit,

_1, KABOOM!_

The bomb went off, exploding my car in the process. The heavy pressure of the explosion pushed me forward and I hit my head hard on the concrete pavement.

I groaned, turning my eyes towards the light. My car was engulfed completely in flames, and my head began to pound, the smell of iron and rust filling my nose. I painfully lifted my arm to my head, and looked at it. My fingers were covered in blood.

All of a sudden, the fire was surrounding me, I couldn't get away and before I passed out completely, a black shadow loomed over me and my eyes closed.

* * *

****

**Well that's what I have so far, please reivews your opinions and that would be fantastic, although I would prefer if you ddin't make such a big deal out of the small details and I would really appreciate it if you kept extremely harsh comments to yourself.  
Sincerly, SaphhireTwilightSky**


	4. Dreams of the Past

**So I guess that with all the reivews that I'm encouraged to continue on with the story.  
Please, more reviews would be welcome and also I have a quick question:**

**Should I add in another POV in the story, or make something like a sequel that consists of Edward's POV, and possibly other Cullen members?**

**Please answer this, and it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't now own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Dreams of the Past**

"_Bella I need you to stay here alright?" Renee told me. I nodded my head, standing by the mailbox near a giant black warehouse._

"_Right, I'll be back soon sweetheart," she bid me, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead._

_I waited for what seemed like hours but in actuality, it was only ten minutes. Then another ten minutes passed and another. What was taking my mother so long?_

_I decided that I would see if she was alright, adjusting the bag on my shoulder, I walked over to the warehouse._

_The doors leading inside were large and rusty, but I pushed it forward slightly. I gasped when I heard screams emit from inside, they were my mother's._

"_Mom!" I exclaimed, pushing the door open all the way._

_I froze at the sight I saw. My mother's body was broken and bloodied up; the smell of blood immediately assaulted my nose. Five men were crowded around her, beating her and kicking her._

"_MOM!" I shouted._

_The men turned their attention to me, and the one who I assumed to be the leader turned to me, he looked familiar._

"_Ah Renee, it looked like you brought the Jewel we've been waiting for. You should've just told us she was here and you wouldn't have to endure this pain for her," he crooned, leaning against Renee's ear._

_I ran up to my mom, crouching beside her, "MOM! MOM!" I shouted, but she wouldn't respond. Her eyes were clothing; her breathing heavy and labored._

_I turned around to face the mob that did this to her. The one that had spoken earlier had eyed me carefully, scanning over my body. The other men on the other hand, eyed me lustfully._

"_Yes, the Jewel we've been looking for," the leader spoke._

_I gasped, I realized who it was, "Steven!" I breathed out._

_He chuckled, "So you recognized me, what a clever girl you are Bella,"_

_Steven was different, last time I saw him, he had long, wavy blonde hair, and a thin frame; he was a bit geeky, but now he looked positively handsome, with black spiky hair and a muscular build. The only thing I recognized of him was his piercing red eyes and his pale skin. _

_Just like Steven, all the other men had red eyes and pale skin and if I looked closer, they had dark purple circles under their eyes as well._

"_What did you do to mom?" I shouted at him._

"_She was being difficult Bella, so I got rid of the complication,"_

_My anger flared in me and I ran up to him, hitting him in the chest, "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed._

_The other men laughed at me but Steven grabbed my arms and pushed me back, "Ow Bella, that was hurtful," rubbing his chest._

_The others looked a quite confused and Steven glared slightly at me._

_I growled at him, "Come," he ordered, keeping a tight grip on my hand while he dragged me out of the building._

_The other men had already left and one of them held a match in his hand._

_No, they were going to burn the building down._

_I struggled and eventually managed to break out of his grip._

"_BELLA!" he roared as I ran back inside the warehouse just as the match hit the gas._

_I ran up to my mom as the flames started spreading around the building. "MOM!" I shouted out. I reached her and turned her._

_I almost threw up at the sight of her but I tried to keep calm. Her face was completely broken and smeared with blood, cuts everywhere with black eyes. Her body was mauled and completely bruised everywhere; I believe her right arm was ripped off, along with her left foot. That mangled and disfigured face would forever disturb my sleep._

"_MOM! MOM, WAKE UP PLEASE!" I cried._

_The fire was spreading, it surrounded around me. The feeling of fear filled my body and heart, I wouldn't be able to escape, I would die._

_I let go of my mother and I hugged my knees close to my body._

_Then a figure appeared in front of me, as I heard sirens approach, "Soon Bella, we will have you," he spoke softly into my ear and then disappeared as quickly as he came._

_The flames began to attack me slightly; they first started licking my exposed skin my shirt did not cover. My back was burning as well from being openly vulnerable to the large blaze behind me._

_The smell of smoke and blood mingled together and soon became too overwhelming. _

_My sight darkened and I fell into a deep oblivion but not before those haunting red eyes appeared suddenly before me._

I sat up quickly on my bed, breathing heavily. As soon as I did, the feeling of pain filled me entirely, especially in the posterior and cranial area.

I groaned and tried to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

The sound of constant beeping filled my ears and white walls with white tiles came into my line of vision. The curtains were slightly parted to reveal cloudy and dark skies.

I scanned the rest of my room and a body was found sitting in the chair by my bed. The incessant beeping picked up its pace, following the beat of my heart.

That face, mangled and cut, it was my mother.

I screamed loudly that it echoed around my room.

She stood up, reaching her hand out to me, blood dripping from her fingers and I realized that her right arm was missing.

I cringed away, huddling closer to the railing on the bed I was lying on, but pain racked my entire body and I was stuck as she moved closer.

I screamed again when her fingers made contact with me, the touch burned, electrifying my cheek.

"It'll all be over soon Bella, I promise," she whispered out to me before she disappeared.

Just then, the door of my room slammed open and three figures ran in.

I whimpered slightly at their sudden presence. I lifted the blanket higher to hide behind it.

Their eyes were hard and suspicious when they scanned the room for any danger, but when they finally landed on me, they softened and filled with worried.

They took one step forwards towards me but I just huddled back closer to my bed and they paused in their steps.

I knew who they were, it was Edward and Alice. There was also another man; he was insanely handsome, with blond hair, golden eyes and pale skin. He looked kind enough, and I knew right away that this was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edwards's father, and judging by his clothing, he was my doctor, but I couldn't trust vampires

I can't believe that all these vampires were here, this can't be good.

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at me but anxiety was in his voice, "Bella are you alright?"

I didn't answer him, too frightened, and in a lot of pain to really try and get away.

He took a cautious step forward and surprisingly I didn't try to back away, there was something emitting from him that told me he wouldn't try anything, for now anyway.

He turned back to Edward, giving him a slight nod, same with Alice, and they just moved back towards the door, leaning against the wall but their eyes still affixed on me.

Dr. Cullen took another step forward, and when he realized that I wouldn't back away in fear, he strode over to me, standing beside me bed.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked me again.

I relaxed slightly, slowly bringing down my knees that were huddled to my chest. Dr. Cullen was watching my every movement, and I felt a little insecure so I kept my blanket still clutched in my hand.

I nodded to his answer and he smiled, "Wonderful, do you know who you are?"

Again I nodded, what are with these questions? "Can you tell me your full name?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out, so I shook my head.

Dr. Cullen took some notes down on the clipboard he was holding, muttering to himself, "Well Bella, you gave us quite a scare earlier, with the whole accident and everything,"

I blinked, I did? What had happened earlier? I shook my head slightly to remember but that really hurt and I reflexively lifted my hand to my head. I felt something there; I think it was a bandage.

I looked up at him questioningly, confusion probably written all over my face. He chuckled quietly, "There was a car accident a couple of days ago. You've been asleep for almost three days now, but you didn't injure yourself too seriously, especially compared to the damage your car is in.

"There's a nasty bruise on your hip from the landing there, and you had hit your head pretty hard on the pavement from the impact. There also is a quite a bad burn on both of your arms you back as well.

You gave yourself a pretty deep cut, losing quite a bit of blood, and a mild concussion but it's all fixed up and as for your concussion there, you will experience some disorientation, headaches, dizziness, fatigue and perhaps nausea, but I suggest after a couple of days rest, you'll be right as rain," he explained to me.

I sat there, taking in all the information I just heard, but my mind went back to the day of the incident. It wasn't an accident, it was a murder. Someone was trying to kill me, if they couldn't get to me, they would destroy me instead.

My mind started swirling and I felt dizzy, my breathing became heavier as well.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?"

I shook my head but that wasn't such a great idea as the room started to swirl. My lungs felt like they were closing up.

My body was swaying slightly and began to uncurl as I fell back on my bed.

I felt someone pick up my wrist, putting their cold fingers on top of where my pulse would be. Someone shouted, "Quick, I need a …"

I didn't hear the rest as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was unconscious once more.

"_Bella? Are you ready yet?"_

"_One second mommy," my seven year old self shouted back, searching frantically in my closet_

_I rummaged around, throwing clothing and boxes everywhere until I found what I was looking for._

_I exclaimed in joy when I picked up a small pink box with a purple bow on top. There was a small tag that had my messy writing on it. It read, _

"_Happy Birthday Mommy! I Love you!"_

_I was dressed in a red sundress that went down to my knees and decorated with red sunflowers everywhere. On top of my head was also a woven white sunhat, with a red band and a white sunflower, it matched with my dress. I had picked it myself, in occasion for this special day._

_I grabbed my present and ran down the stairs where mommy was waiting. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" I yelled, attacking her in a big hug. _

"_Oh well thank you Bella," she said, startled from my sudden actions._

"_C'mon honey, let's get going," mommy said, grabbing my hand and walking out of our apartment and towards her silver Toyota Camry._

_For mommy's birthday, every year, we go out for dinner and today we're going to a Chinese food restaurant called Desert Jade, it was quite yummy there._

_My mommy ordered the seafood platter while she got for me the fried rice with egg rolls, I loved it._

_While we ate dinner, we talked about a lot of stuff, school, friends, and I told her about the adventure I had with my friend Carla about chasing monkeys through the rainforest and becoming friends with a big elephant that said his name was Peanut. She liked my adventures a lot._

_It was time for desert now; we had ordered a chocolate birthday cake, and the people of the restaurant came out and sang happy birthday to her. I laughed because mommy went really red, just like me sometimes!_

_They had balloons and these sparklers and lots of rainbow coloured small paper. It was so pretty and so much fun._

_The cake was delicious, and I gave mommy my present._

"_Here mommy, I got this for you! I made it all by myself and Carla's mom helped me wrap it, but I choose the colour!" I explained to her proudly._

_She smiled at me, "Oh thank you Bella," she unwrapped the present and took off the top of the box._

_Inside was a wooden photo frame that I decorated with stickers in shapes of hearts, stars and swirls, and in the frame was a hand drawn picture of me and mommy at the park. _

_She picked it up and smiled at it, "it's wonderful Bella, I love it,"_

_I grinned back hugely at her and got up to ran over to her side where she gave me a kiss on both cheeks and a big hug._

_The waiter walked by and my mom stopped him, "Excuse me," she spoke, "Can you take a picture of me and my daughter?" mommy asked, holding out a Polaroid camera that automatically prints the picture out._

_The waiter walked over, wiping his hand on his apron and taking the camera from mommy's hand._

"_Alright," he said, speaking with a Chinese accent, "Ok, say cheese,"_

_Mommy wrapped her arm around me while she held the frame in front of both of us._

"_CHEESE!" we both said, and the light came from the camera, taking the picture._

"_Thank you very much," mommy told the waiter. He nodded and walked away._

_The camera made some whirring sounds while it began to develop the picture._

_Seconds later it popped out and I took it. I saw me right away, a huge smile on my face, but I frowned when I saw mommy._

_Her face had blood everywhere, and bruises all over her skin. The blood stained her clothes, her hands, her hair and everywhere. Her beautiful brown hair was burned at the end and black, her face distorted and mangled. Her right arm was also missing._

_I looked up at mommy to ask her what was wrong with the picture but I screamed and backed away when she looked exactly the same as she did in the picture._

"_M-mommy?" I stuttered, slowly taking a step back away from her._

_She stood up and walked towards me. The scenery changed around me and we were now in a warehouse, and there was fire all around us._

"_Mommy? What wrong? How come you're like that?" I asked, my voice scared and cracking. _

_She didn't answer me as she stepped closer towards me. I had backed up against a wall with no where to go. Mommy stopped just about half a foot away from me; she extended her one arm to stroke my face, her fingers cold when they made contact with my skin._

_She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of red penetrating eyes. _

_I screamed again._

* * *

**So there it is, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
Don't forget my question: Should I add in another POV in the story, or make something like a sequel that consists of Edward's POV, and possibly other Cullen members?**

**Thanks for reading,  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	5. The Recovering Process

**Hi, well this is Chapter 5 of my story. So far, everything has been going great and I really appreciate all the reviews.**

**I'm still wondering about one question though from everyone:  
Should I add in another POV in the story, or make something like a sequel that consists of Edward's POV, and possibly other Cullen members?**

**Disclaimer: I don't now own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5  
**The Recovering Process**

A throbbing numbness attacked my head as I slowly began to get a hold of reality. I felt extremely stiff and very much in pain and there was this really annoying and stupid beeping that wasn't making my headache any better. Do I feel something on my nose and I think my arm too?

I could hear someone whimpering and crying. My face also felt cold and wet, is that me who's making those sounds?

Where am I? Come on, open your eyes Bella! Ugh why won't they work?

I moved my fingers slightly but I felt something brush against, it was cold and hard and…

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to see a blurred figure. Ok, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to open them up so fast, as I was temporarily blinded by that extremely bright light, and by the previous tears that blurred my vision. I had this feeling that someone was pounding drums in my head or however that stupid saying goes. I closed my eyes to relieve myself of the pain.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out to me. There voice was so musical, it sounded so familiar.

"Bella?" the called out again. I groaned, mumbling something incoherently that I didn't even understand what I just said.

A light chuckle made its way to my hearing, and I knew who it was immediately. Edward Cullen.

I really want to see him, I don't know what drew him to me, something that compelled me to be near him, but that's what I felt.

This time, I slowly opened my eyes, the light slightly blinding me, but not as intense as before.

I turned my head to see a fuzzy Edward sitting beside my bed, his hands folded together, resting beside my bandaged arm.

I groaned, feeling a bit disoriented and confused about my previous actions.

"Ugh, what happened?" I moaned.

"You passed out," he explained,

"I did? When? How? What?" I was very confused; I didn't know where to begin.

Edward gave a soft laugh, "Maybe you should take it easy, after that accident, your concussion might give you big strain that you definitely don't want,"

Taking a deep breathe, I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to collect my thoughts.

Right, so it was after school, saw the Cullen's, bomb in my car, going to need to investigate on that, then wound up in here, had a very traumatizing vision of my mom, uh, well else? Then I met Dr. Cullen, found out about my injuries then I blacked out.

I snapped my eyes open when I realized that it was just me and Edward in this room.

"What is it Bella?"

I'm in a room, alone with a vampire, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Edward froze for a second before he composed himself, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how come I'm still alive, shouldn't you have drank me dry already or what? Especially after all that blood exposure from my previous incident," I asked coldly.

Edward looked shocked, but then he shook his head, "You've suffered traumatic head damage, you don't know what you're speaking about,"

I glared at him, furious, "No, I know perfectly what I'm trying to say, you're vampire," I wanted to poke him in the chest, but one, he probably wouldn't feel it, and two, I couldn't move my arm.

At that moment, Dr. Cullen walked in, probably trying to save Edward from this conversation, no doubt listening in on to what we were discussing about.

"Well Bella, I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare from that earlier occurrence. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied, my voice stiff and distant.

Dr. Cullen didn't seem fazed at all, "Well just so you know, I'm Dr. Cullen,"

I didn't say anything, or give any signs of reply.

I glared at Edward, he _will_ explain everything to me, if it's the last thing that happens to me.

Edward turned his head, and Charlie came through the door. My expression softened, "DAD!"

"Bella," he said, coming over to sit in the empty chair that was just relieved by Edward.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm alright, what happened though? I mean, after I blacked out that second time," sitting up, but wincing slightly when a pain shot through in my back.

Dr. Cullen spoke up, "When you passed out for the second time, I believe it was due to the concussion that caused you to pass out. With all the tension building up, you had endured something between a mild stroke and a slight asthma attack. The stroke is understandable, from the strain of your concussion and the build up of the stress that would cause a higher chance for a heart attack. But as for the asthma attack, those don't occur from concussions, or from that car accident you had, so I'm not entirely sure how that happened. By any chance did you have any previous asthma-like symptoms before in your past?"

"Well about a year ago there was a fire and –,"

"No there isn't anything that I'm aware of," I replied, cutting off Charlie.

Charlie and Dr. Cullen looked at me questioningly, but I kept my cold gaze the same and unwavering, although Edward on the other hand was glaring at me.

"How long was I out for this time?" I asked, trying to change the subject, which I'm pretty sure didn't go unnoticed by Edward. I'm pretty sure that they're going to be a lot of questions later.

"It's been about almost a day Bella," Charlie answered, "I was going to try and stay with you all day but there was some problems at work so Edward volunteered to,"

I was surprised for a moment, he stayed with me all this time, so how come that he didn't try anything on me? What is going on exactly?

I tried not to look at him or else I'd be lost in his beautiful features. Ugh, I hated this control he had over me, yet he didn't even know about it.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" I asked. I hated hospitals, that nauseating sanitized smell, being restricted in what you can do, the food, I just hated it period.

"Well Bella, the damage that was caused on you is still a bit serious. But I estimate about a week,"

I groaned and leaned back to lie down. I had to stay here for a week, just great.

During the past week, it wasn't as bad as I thought, thanks to Charlie. He would visit often and he brought me my backpack, so I had my sketchbook with me, and he even brought in some extra clothes for me, thank God.

Angela, Jessica and Mike came to visit. There was Mike, who I think was trying to get on my good side, Jessica who came for some gossip, and lastly there was Angela, who I liked the best. She seemed genuinely concerned for me, and I really appreciated that.

My one wolf sketch was still showing some difficulty, I couldn't get those cursed eyes right, no matter how many times I drew and erased.

Edward never came back. I was glad but at the same time I was also disappointed, I really wanted to see him again. And then there was Alice, she would visit every once in a while, usually when Dr. Cullen came in for a check up on my vitals.

I surprisingly like Alice, she was very outgoing and awkwardly hyper, but I didn't mind too much. I still kept my distance with the Cullen's, but they, the ones who I've really talked to so far, began to warm up to me. It was so strange, they're my enemies, I can't trust them because they were vampires, but their personality was so kind and gentle, I didn't feel like I was in danger when I was near them, not like being with Steven.

Today I was rejoicing because today, I was finally discharged from the hospital. I was sitting on the hospital bench outside of the hospital with my backpack holding my books and my small duffel bag carrying my clothes. Charlie was supposed to be coming up to pick me, he told me he would get a day off of work but I sat there for what was almost fifteen minutes later and Charlie wasn't here yet. I took a glimpse at my watch, it was 8:45.

"Where are you dad?" I said softly, tapping my fingers on the armrest of the bench, my foot going up and down as well, following the pattern of my fingers.

At that moment, a familiar silver Volvo pulled up in front of me, and out stepped Alice and Edward.

I stared at them in shock, mostly it was because I was a little entranced by Edwards' beauty and surprised at why they were here, Dr. Cullen wasn't working today and I was off, besides, Edward wouldn't be here as well with Alice.

"Uh hi?" I said nervously.

Alice smiled and walked over to me, giving me a quick peck on the check then picking up my duffel bag beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up nervously.

"Charlie said that he had a problem at work and couldn't get anyone to cover so he called us to pick you up,"

"Oh, um alright then," I said, walking over to the car.

I slid in the back of car, Edward and Alice in the front, and we were off.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the head rest. I knew it was careless of me to leave my guard down, but something was telling me that they won't do anything, and I was a little dizzy to care right now.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all,"

"Oh ok then," then an awkward silence filled the car.

"Bella?" Alice asked me, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yes Alice?" I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" she asked, adding a bit more careful tone in her voice.

I froze for a second, should I go? I was torn, between wanting to spend more time with Alice and Edward and my curiosity to find out what's going on, and fearing for my life if they would kill me.

Then I decided, I will go.

I opened my eyes to look at Alice, "Sure Alice sounds great. Just give me an hour to shower at home first and to leave everything in my room,"

Alice nodded to my agreement and I caught Edward glowering at me in the rearview mirror. He was doing that a lot.

A lot sooner than I realized, we were at my house and Alice already had the door opened for me.

I blinked, a little behind in how we got her so fast but I shook my head and stepped out of the car. But before I got out completely, I turned my head slightly to look at Edward, "Thank you," I whispered out, then getting out completely.

I walked up to my door and when I turned around, they were gone. Shrugging, I walked inside and headed straight up to my room. A shower would be the first thing on my list.

Setting my bags down, I rummaged around for my towel, my toiletries (I'm sure my breathe and teeth were horrible right now), I went to the bathroom for my much needed cleaning and relaxing period.

I'd say I spent roughly a nice good half hour in the bathroom. Taking a bath, washing my face, getting to actually wash out all the grime in my hair, brushing my teeth, it was a good time.

I was in my black jeans and a red tank top with my favourite black hoodie over top. I completed it with my black converse shoes, and tying my hair up in a ponytail, a good outfit if I needed to show any signs of hurried movement.

I still had a good half hour left before they would be here, perhaps some food? Nah, I'm not usually hungry, actually I think I'll go scavenger hunting in my room. Maybe I can find that picture I saw in my dreams.

I decided that I would look for it, and it didn't take to long to not find it since I didn't bring much with me. Rummaging around my closet, looking through my books and everything, I did not have that picture with me. I groaned and slumped down on my bed. I rolled onto my side to look at the picture of me, Charlie and my mom.

"I miss you mom," I whispered out to her. My fingers gently grazed over the photograph of us. I sighed and set the picture down, reminding myself that they would be here soon, and I should get ready.

I retrieved my blades in between my mattress, making sure that they were in they're protective covers and I slipped them discreetly in the back of my jeans, hidden behind my hoodie. These were for just-in-cases.

I took a glance at my clock, it was about five minutes until 10:00, and they would be here soon. I took out a slip of paper from my backpack and wrote a quick note to Charlie,

_Hey dad, I'll be over at the Cullen's today, so don't worry about me.  
__I don't know when I'll be home, but it should be around 6:00-9:00 at the latest. _

_I love you!  
__Bella_

I nodded, thinking this would be good enough, and headed downstairs.

I think it was on the third last step that I was on when the doorbell rang. It startled me and caused me to give a small shriek and fall down all the way to the bottom, where I landed oh so gracefully on my butt.

"Oww," I moaned, rubbing my backside, and of course, Alice and Edward had to walk in and see me in that position, seeing as my stairs was in front of the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me, rushing to help me up.

I stood up shakily, "Yeah, I'm fine, this happens often," I mumbled out.

I could see that Edward was trying to hold in a laugh and I glared at him.

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to leave this note for Charlie then I'm all set,"

Alice nodded and I set the note down on the kitchen table and let Edward and Alice know I was ready.

Soon we were out, and headed straight to their house. This should be fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	6. Discussion with the Cullen's

**Hey, this is the chapter that explains most of Bella's history. I will probably add more later on if there is any confusion. If I have missed anything, or you have any questions, feel free to let me know.**

**And I'm still weary on the questions if _Should I make another POV in this story, or create a sequel on someone else's POV, which would include Edward definitely, and possibly other Cullen members?_ Please answer and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
**Discussion with the Cullen's**

We arrived at their house, and it was hard to hold in my gasp. Their house was magnificent, a large white Victorian mansion, something that looked like it came out straight from the 1800's. The beautiful home was surrounded by a circle of trees and I think in the distance, I could hear the faint sound of rushing river.

We walked into the house, and this time I couldn't hold in the gasp. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. It was lively and bright inside. When I walked in, I saw a large room, with a large wall, completely made out of glass, on the south-end of the home. A large curving staircase also caught my vision on the right of the room along with a piano standing high on a platform.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, startling me from my trance.

I turned to look at him, and today he looked more relaxed, but still slightly glaring, "Oh yes, it's beautiful," I muttered.

"Thank you," a voice said to me, making me jump slightly. Dr. Cullen and his wife walked into the room, coming to greet me.

"Welcome Bella, it's nice to see you again," Dr. Cullen said.

"Nice to see you too Dr. Cullen," I replied politely. Even though they were still vampires, I was still taught to use my manners.

"Oh please, call me Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," I nodded and smiled.

This seemed like a wonderful family, even if they were all vampires.

"C'mon Bella," Alice said, dragging me over to the arrangement of couches they had around a coffee table.

She sat me down, Edward on my one side, and Jasper, who had appeared out of nowhere, sat beside Alice in the loveseat on my right, and Carlisle on the loveseat across from me.

Esme had come back to the room, carrying a plate of cookies that she set down on the table in front of me.

She smiled at me, in a motherly sort of way before she took her spot beside Carlisle, "Help yourself," she motioned towards me.

I nodded, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and nibbling on the end slightly. Everyone was staring at me curiously and I sighed, "Alright, drop the façade you have going here," I said out bluntly, eating the rest of the cookie.

They looked startled and Esme spoke up, "What do you mean Bella?"

"Well here's the thing, I'm at a vampire's house, being fed cookies. In how many ways does that not sound right?"

They were all shocked by my explanation, definitely not expecting this, well except Alice, she for some reason, looked calm but a bit worried on the other hand, actually same with Edward too if I noticed closely as well.

"Well I suppose if you do know who we are, do you mind me asking how you know?" Carlisle asked me.

This time, Alice and Edward were looking at me curiously with everyone else. I opened my mouth to speak when two other people bursts through the door, I recognized them immediately to be Rosalie and Emmett, the last two members of the family that were missing.

They froze when they saw me, "What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie meet Bella. Bella meet Emmett and Rosalie," Edward explained and I nodded.

"The last ones I assume," I said.

Edward nodded and they moved over cautiously to sit on the other loveseat on the left of me and Edward.

"What's going on?" Rosalie demanded again.

I decided to explain, "Well I'm at a vampires house, being fed cookies and I'm here looking for some answers,"

They gave me the same look that everyone else did, and I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Yo dude! You told her!" Emmett shouted, punching Edward on the arm and smiling widely.

Edward glared at his brother, "No I didn't, she figured it out on her own,"

Emmett looked a little disappointed by smiled again, "Oh well, at least she knows right! But how does she know?" he asked.

And once again, they all turned to look at me questioningly, "Well the pale skin, the beauty, and sometimes the occasional purple circles under your eyes, it's not hard to miss the fact that you're vampires, but I am wondering, how _do_ you all have gold eyes? Isn't it traditional, I guess you would say, for vampires to have red eyes?"

"We're vegetarian vampires, meaning we feed off of animals," Carlisle explained. I couldn't hide my shock, "Is that possible?" I asked.

He nodded and I was stumped, I didn't know that vampires could do that.

"What else would you like to know?" Alice asked.

"Well I'm assuming since that you're 'vegetarians' that's how you can live in such a large coven like this, and why you haven't killed me, or anyone else in Forks for that matter, already,"

No one said anything as I racked my brain for else I wanted to know, "How do you do it? I mean resist all that blood?"

"It takes a lot of practice and self-control to do. Carlisle has mastered it, seeing as he can work at a hospital, but for the rest of us, we've got a good restraint on it, but we may still be tempted," Jasper explained.

I nodded, "What about abilities? I mean most vampires usually have something,"

"Edward here can read minds, Jasper can control emotions and I can see the futures. Although with the future, it's not always certain so it changes depending on the decisions people make,"

"Are there others like you? I mean following your diet?"

"There is another clan up in Denali," Emmett explained.

There was a quiet silence while I tried to collect my thoughts, although my head was numbing slightly, probably an after effect from the concussion I had.

"Is that all?" Jasper asked.

I glanced around the room, Carlisle and Esme looked kindly at me, Jasper looked like he was being cautious, Alice and Emmett were looking bubbly, Rosalie looked indifferent, like she really didn't care, but then there was Edward who was glaring at me.

I turned and poked at him hard in the chest, although I doubt he felt that, well maybe slightly.

"Why are you always doing that to me?" I asked exasperated.

"Doing what?" he replied, looking confused.

"Glaring at me, giving me those evil looks. They're very distracting and uncomfortable when they're always directed at me,"

Edward looked astonished, before he softened his gaze, "I'm sorry," he mumbled out, "but I can't read your mind, and it's very frustrating,"

He looked authentically sorry, and I thought it was adorable.

From his answer, I knew why he couldn't read my mind; it was a lot due to my family history.

Carlisle looked shocked a bit, and muttered to himself, "Strange, very strange,"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I suppose that's all the questions I have for now. I'll probably have more later on, but this is all I can really think of right now,"

"Well I guess it's our turn then?" Edward asked.

"I guess, uh what do you want to know?" I asked a little nervous.

"How do you know of us, of the vampire background?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well I suppose I should start from the beginning then.

"In my family history, probably dating about 1000 hundred years ago, in every 100 years generation of the Vitalis family line, there would be one daughter or son born that would have enhanced senses I guess you would say. This child would have a killer instinct that would be increasingly helpful in battles and such as this.

"These chosen ones born of these abilities would be call the Jewel, and our family would keep them a secret, to prevent anyone to use ours powers for their own personal gain, but every so often, would another secret organization would find out about this.

"The Jewel would grow up with these abilities, and they would use these abilities in whatever way they wish, but we have been taught not to use it for world-domination or stuff like that because it'll cause an imbalance and such, causing the destruction of the world and possibly the universe. Also because of these abilities, we also have immunity to things that affect our mind, something like a barrier in our brain that keeps others from affecting it. That's why Edward can't read my mind.

"Although, instead what we would do is become hired helps for money, such as hit jobs, or perhaps break-ins but some on the other hand would become part of the opposite force, helping with the law or any of those rescue squads.

"So I guess you can connect the dots and figure out that I'm the Jewel for this century, I've got those enhanced senses, something that keeps me alive where I would follow that killer instinct. I've trained in martial arts, having a natural talent in that, I would train with my mom in practice. Even though in earlier generations, they weren't the chosen one, some would still choose to train in the old ways, or protection and offensive attacks. My mom took it as a precaution, and in turn would she train and help me.

"So towards you're question about the vampires, there was a coven that lived in Phoenix. One of them had a special ability to change their appearance, and this could be passed on to others as well, but you could tell they were still a vampire through their eyes, the pale skin, or every so often, dark circles arising underneath their eyes.

"This group consisted about perhaps 6 or 7 vampires altogether, all human blood drinkers, and they were the ones to discover about my family history and secret. So they sought out for me, wanting to change me to use me for their own personal gain of domination.

"My mom hid me as best as she could, and then she met Steven. Steven Black was my mom's boyfriend for about five months I think. They met when I was 14/15 years old I would say. He was the leader of the group searching for me, but we didn't know that.

"They looked so happy together, Steven was fantastic. He was a great friend for me, seeing as it was always difficult to make friends myself, and he always made mom smiled. He would always tell me stories, even though I didn't believe many of them, but one of them explained the workings of a vampire. It was very different then the Hollywood versions I hear so much about, like the whole burning in sunlight, the stake in the heart, the garlic and sleeping in coffins.

"He explained everything to me about them, they were what I figured to be just random stories to make up, but soon after did I realize that they were all in fact true. He told me about the not sleeping thing, sparkling in sunlight, all the increased abilities including super strength, a quicker agility, you're durability, and the heightened sense. He also talked about the bloodlust, but he never said anything about animal-drinkers,"

"How did you realize that he was a vampire though and all that stuff he said was true?" Emmett asked.

"Well before I found out what he was, my mother discovered the truth first. It turns out that this whole façade he put up was to get to me. He discovered out about our family history and wanted me, to change me so he could gain power.

"Mom eventually told me when she couldn't handle it, as a precaution so I know how to defend myself and get away. And when she told me, then I realized all those stories about vampires were real, but it was pretty easy for me to make the connection that all vampires were insanely gorgeous, had pale skin, and red eyes, but I suppose in your case, the 'vegetarians' as you call it, have gold eyes. It was easy to see when I met the other vampires of his coven.

"I met them the day my mom died," my voice shook slightly when I mentioned that, and I felt Edward take my hand and squeeze it slightly. I turned to him and smiled slightly before continuing my tale.

"Mom picked me up after school, and she told me that we need to drop by somewhere to discuss something with someone. So she took me to this warehouse in a more obscure place, probably because Steven could make an easy getaway.

"She told me to wait outside while she went in. I expected her maybe 10, 15 minutes tops, but she was in there for almost an hour, so I'd thought I'd check it out. I don't know if it was the best decision ever or the stupidest thing I've ever done.

"I saw my mom being beat up by a group of five people, Steven being a part of it. He was easy to recognize, although at first, you wouldn't have noticed it. When he was dating my mom, he had long blonde hair, and was a little thin and geeky, but when I saw him in that warehouse, his hair was black and short and he was a lot bigger than I remembered, but the one thing I noticed about him that distinguished from everyone else was that he had red eyes that were more piercing and glowering than the rest.

"My mom met with him to plead to them to not hurt me, but they just laughed and tormented her. Then I came in, and they were about to do what my mom didn't want them to do, take me. But I thought I was saving her life, ugh, it was completely stupid that I went in," tears were poking at my eyes.

"So they grabbed me and tried to take my away. When I saw that they were going to burn the building, I broke free from Steven. Thanks to my family heritage, I was strong enough to get away.

"I ran into the building, but my mom was dead, all due to the amount of blood she lost. It was such a horrible sight," I gasped out, the tears coming now while I put a hand over my mouth.

"Her body was burned in the fire, but I managed to stay alive because they fire department came in time to save me.

"For two years I lived in misery. For a year, I stayed with my friend Carla, probably the only person I could trust right now, but later on did I realize it wasn't safe. So after a year of staying with her, I decided to stray away, living on my own, off of what I could make. I was skilled in many occupations, but I only stayed there for maybe about a month before I quit.

"I also used that time to research what I could about vampires. We have a family library that I went to down to in Chicago. It's hidden well and can only be accessed by our family. Usually there's an heirloom or family symbol that we have.

"From this research, I discovered how to destroy a vampire, but I was a little scared to actually destroy them, even though I was the Jewel, the thought of someone dying by my hands still horrified me, so instead I decided to follow through with my mom's wishes and get away.

"Then a while after I remember Charlie, and thought that being in Forks, I would be safe and far away from them where they couldn't find me. The only thing is that I didn't expect vampires to live here, and I was scared that they discovered my location and would try to take me again. The only thing is though, I knew that it was safe if I avoided you and it worked for so long until I found that bomb in my car. Steven knows I'm here. I'm can't stay here anymore," I said, finishing my tale.

There was a silence that filled the room. No one said anything and I wiped away my tears.

Then I saw everyone looking at me, astonished and worried. No, I couldn't be here, this is all wrong, they're vampires. I stood up and they looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, this is all a mistake. I should go," I muttered, about to walk away when something stopped me. I looked down to see that Edward still had his hand holding mine.

He pulled me back down to sit on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around me. I blushed slightly from the contact, but then scolded myself that I shouldn't be feeling like this.

Alice stood up and grabbed my other free hand, "No Bella, please don't go!" she pleaded with me, "Please stay,"

The look in her eyes almost broke me down. I really wanted to stay, I mean they all seemed to genuinely care for me, and all their resistance against my blood, I mean perhaps I could trust them.

"Please stay Bella; it would be wonderful to have you here. You won't be in danger with us," Carlisle explained.

I considered his words, but then Steven reappeared in his mind. "I can't," I whispered out, "I want to, I really do, but you're not safe with me. Steven is vicious, he could kill you and I don't want any of you to turn out dead, well already even more dead,"

Edward looked surprised at my words, "You want to stay? That means you trust us?" he asked, flabbergasted.

I thought about it, then nodded, "I suppose I do, well not completely, but I mean from that accident with my car, there was so much blood, and I guess that if you can resist that, I suppose you are a lot better than Steven's coven,"

"So will you stay? Steven's group may be strong, be he's no match compared to ours!" Emmett exclaimed, standing up and punching up into the air.

All the Cullen's looked at me with curiosity while I thought over my answer.

Then I smiled widely, "Actually, yeah, I do think I'll stay then,"

* * *

**Well there it is, and I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review if you have any questions or are confused about anything.  
Also, please review on my question: _Should I make another POV in this story, or create a sequel on someone else's POV, which would include Edward definitely, and possibly other Cullen members?_ **

**Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	7. Spending Time with Edward

**Here's Chapter 7 of my story. It's not much, but it just a little pause in my story before the action happens. I hope you like it, and please review, that would be fantastic.**

**I've also decided that I would make a seperate story on this on Edward's POV, and perhaps other Cullen members POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Spending Time with Edward**

Alice squealed and she hugged me tight.

"Alice," I barely breathed out, "I need to breathe please,"

She smiled sheepishly, and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Now I'm not saying I completely trust you all, but I guess it would be a good time to start learning more about you and hopefully building up that trust. What do you think?" I asked.

Carlisle and everyone smiled at me, "I think that would be perfect Bella. Feel free to do as you wish,"

Carlisle and Esme headed upstairs to which I assume was to their own room, along with Emmett and Rosalie to theirs. Emmett paused to rub my head and mess up my hair, while Rosalie smiled slightly at me.

"C'mon Bella! Let's give you a tour!" Alice exclaimed, taking my hand and dragging me around the house, Edward and Jasper following along as well.

Their house was gorgeous. Alice walked me around her house, showing me the kitchen and dining room they used mostly just for show. She showed me Esme's beautiful garden and their magnificent backyard that was more nature than materialistic. They led me to their garage which had so many cars. There was Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's traditional Volvo, the least shiny of them all. I also believe that I saw a few motorcycles and I smirked; those would be fun to ride.

Alice then led me upstairs to the second floor, pointing out the rooms as we passed them. She showed me the inside of hers' and Jasper's room, which was quite lovely in my opinion, with the canopy bed and a red and white bed set on top. The walls were painted an attractive shade of light blue, with posters of various actors and bands everywhere. The carpet was a matching beige colour and shelves of magazines, books, CDs and a computer was also in their room, along with a nice white curtain covering the large window on the east end.

Last on the tour was Edward's bedroom, and I had to say, it suited him perfectly, well from what I got from him and his personality. His room was painted a beautiful red colour with a wall-sized window covering the whole south wall. He didn't have a bed like Alice and Jasper, but instead he had a wide, black leather sofa in here. His walls weren't covered in posters but he did have the western wall completely covered with a shelf of CDs, probably a lot more than you're typical music store. On the other end was a very large, sophisticated looking stereo system and his carpet was a nice matching gold then contrasted well with the red.

"Wow," all I could say when I saw it. And before I could help myself, I walked into his room to look at his shelves of CDs.

I lightly grazed my fingers over the wall of music, there must've been millions here, and I laughed slightly to myself when I realized I have only two CDs, and compared to him, I felt a little pathetic.

"So I bet you realize that I like music a lot," I heard Edward say beside me.

I jumped in surprise, stepping back slightly, and of course tripping over my feet that caused me to fall back down.

Edward tried to hold in his laugh, "Sorry," he said, extending an arm for me to take.

I reached for it and he pulled me up, "It's alright, I'm just naturally clumsy,"

Edward chuckled.

"I can't believe you have so many, I'm surprised," I told him. He shrugged and picked up a remote, a light melody filling the room.

I straightened up, "You listen to Debussy?" I asked shocked.

He in turn, also looked shocked by my question, "You know Claire De Lune?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was one of my favourites that my mom would listen to,"

Edward smiled at me, "It's my favourite as well,"

I blushed and turned my head. "Hey, where did Alice and Jasper go?" I asked, befuddled by their disappearance.

Edward gave out soft, musical laugh, it almost made me melt, "They left to give us some privacy,"

"Oh," I said, my blush going even redder.

I felt my face being turned and all of a sudden, I was gazing deep into Edward's eyes. "You smell so beautiful," Edward said softly, leaning down to nuzzle his face in my neck, taking a deep breathe, "Like lavender, or freesias. You're torturing me and you don't even know it," he whispered.

"I have a – vague awareness – of what – you're talking – about," I breathed. It was hard to get out a coherent sentence with him so close.

"Bella," he spoke out, and it sounded so beautiful when he said my name like that, "I want to try something," his soft voice spoke out, lifting up his head to look in his eyes.

He leaned down closer towards me but I quickly regained my senses and took a step back, shaking my head.

Edward looked sad and pained, and it killed me, but I can't do this.

"I'm sorry," I spoke softly. I moved towards the sofa to sit on it, "It's just so…difficult for me to trust people. I could never make friends very easily,"

I was determined not to look at Edward and what his expression would be, or I could just collapse right there.

I felt movement beside me and Edward took my hand in his. His touch shocked my hand in a way I've never felt before. It was nice actually.

He lifted my head once again to look at his eyes, "Bella, you don't have to be ashamed because of this. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you always,"

Usually in these cases, I would be skeptical towards his words, but there was something there that told me that I, for once, could actually put my trust in a vampire.

I smiled appreciatively at him and he grinned back in return.

We stayed in his room for a couple of hours, talking about our hobbies, interest, Edward's biological family, then my family with Renee and Charlie, then finally we discussed about his vampire family.

He explained a little bit about everyone's history, the order of who came first to the youngest, how they were changed, but he didn't go into detail much about everyone, except for his life and Carlisle's.

I was extremely fascinated by how Carlisle was changed, and how he began his diet. This new vegetarian diet was very interesting, something I didn't know that vampires could do.

"Actually, there are some pictures of Carlisle's history if you want to see? I can also explain more about the vampire community," Edward told me.

I nodded brightly, "This whole vampire ordeal thing is actually very captivating. Could you also explain more about the Volturi?"

Edward nodded, he mentioned the Volturi in his stories.

He took my hand and led me to Carlisle's office. He gave a soft knock on the door, in which Carlisle, who apparently was in his office, responded with a, "Come in,"

The room matched with the Victorian mansion theme. The high-ceilinged room was made with a dark wood paneled on the walls, and a large window on the west side. A vast amount of towering bookshelves filled most of the wall space, probably holding more books than a library. A huge mahogany desk with a leather chair was situated in the room with Carlisle sitting behind it, who was reading a large volume of who knows what.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely, sitting up a little straighter.

"Bella wanted to know about our history so I'd thought I'd show her some visuals," Edward explained.

Carlisle nodded, "Well help yourself, feel free to look around Bella,"

I smiled, "Thank you," I said quietly.

Edward spun me around so I was facing the wall that held the door. All along this wall, pictures of all sizes and colours were hung to fill up almost the entire space.

"Wow," I muttered out, slightly brushing my fingers over the largest picture. It was ornately framed and very colourful from the rest.

Edward chuckled and explained me more of Carlisle's history, pointing out to each picture whenever it popped up in his tale.

Then came the Volturi, Carlisle had met them when he was studying in Italy. Edward pointed out to a group of three vampires that looked like gods. Two of them had black hair while one had snowy-white hair.

"They're still here today, but much, much larger that just that group of three vampires. They've expanded, and became somewhat like the rulers of vampires where they would watch over us, keeping our secret, well a secret. If any vampire would get out of hand and expose us, that's when they come to take care of it,"

I nodded, "But what happens when a human knows about the whole vampire thing, like me I suppose,"

Edward looked solemn for a moment, "If they ever discover it, they have two choices, have the human turn into a vampire, or kill them, but that only happens when they know about the situation,"

"I think my mom knew the Volturi," I muttered out quietly, but Edward and Carlisle heard me.

Edward looked shocked, "What? They do, your mom knew the Volturi?" he was completely bewildered.

I nodded slowly, still looking at the painting of Aro, Marcus and Caius. "I don't remember if she has mentioned them, but I have seen a picture of them somewhere,"

"That's very interesting," Carlisle muttered out.

At that moment, tears started forming in my eyes. Edward took hold of my shoulders and spun me around to face him, "What is it Bella?"

I looked away from his eyes, "It's just that all these pictures, they make great memories, but the ones I have with mom, I just – I miss her," I whispered out.

Edward hugged me close to him and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, "It's alright Bella," he soothed me.

I gave a sniffle and nodded my head.

Then a thought occurred to me and I gasped. "What is it Bella?" and I could tell he was even more confused by the smile on my face now.

"My apartment is still there! All my things, all my mom's stuff, I could go back!"

But then I froze and Edward was confused again, "Bella?" he asked attentively and a little frustrated. Probably because he can't read my mind to know what's going on.

I shook my head, "I can't go back," I whispered, "What if Steven's there, then seeing my mom, it'll bring back those horrible memories!" I cried out.

Edward hugged me closer to him and spoke softly in my ear, "We'll go with you Bella, and you'll be safe with us. And think of all the happy memories you'll remember when you see the times with you and your mom,"

I smiled up at him, "Thank you Edward,"

How did I change so much from the outgoing girl to the quiet one to what I am now? I was almost happy, not as outgoing, but I spoke, socialized with other people other than my own family, the things that Edward could do to me. How is that I can trust him so much, especially when he's a vampire?

By the time Edward finished explaining everything about Carlisle's history; it was almost 4:00.

My stomach growled slightly, I suppose not eating for a couple of days, except for perhaps that disgusting hospital food which I only at the jell-o and drank the milk, I suppose I would be hungry.

Edward chuckled, "You did miss lunch, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and leading my downstairs. Of course, since it's me, I tripped on the last step, but luckily I had Edward to catch me this time.

"Thanks," I gasped out.

He chuckled lightly, "Not a problem," was his reply, and he was smirking widely.

I blushed, not sure whether to be embarrassed or insulted towards my clumsiness.

He set me upright and I made a somewhat graceful movement towards the couch to sit beside Alice, in which Edward, of course, was already there, made a comfortable spot for me to sit in between them.

Alice smiled as I sat down beside her, "Bella! I really do want to go see your apartment, it looks beautiful,"

I blinked, trying to understand what she meant, and then I remembered that she could see the future. She probably saw herself coming along with me and whoever else to my apartment.

She gasped, "We could go this Saturday, and it's only two more days!"

Today was Thursday? Let me think, the accident happened Monday, I was unconscious for three days, so there's Tuesday, Wednesday, and woke up on Thursday. Passed out, and woke up on Friday, then I've been for almost a week, so today is Thursday. Wow, that took some time to sort out.

I brought myself back to reality to see everyone staring at me, "Are you alright Bella?" Esme asked me.

When did she get in here? I thought it was just me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. I moaned, all this organizing is making me a little dizzy.

I swayed slightly and Edward wrapped an arm around me to study me.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm just – a little – dizzy and – tired," I yawned out, and the last thing I remember is someone calling my name before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**There it is, I'm sorry if I missed out any details, just let me know and I'll fix it up.**

**Thanks for Reading,  
Sincerly SapphireTwilightSky**


	8. Talking With Mom

**Chapter 8 is finally posted up. I'm sorry for the long update, it's just that school work has been hectic lately and I'm also trying to balance out between each story. Reviews would be great and I appreciate any constructive critiscim to make this a better story.**

**I aplogize for any grammatical errors again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8  
**Talking With Mom **

_Where am I? This isn't another memory is it?_

_No, it's not, well for one, I'm dressed in the clothes I was wearing today, and there's nothing here, just a white mist in a black oblivion. _

"_Hello," I spoke out, my voice echoing around._

_The scenery changed all around me, the black and mist fading away and soon being replaced by a familiar setting._

_I watched as the young version of me, I think it was four years old, and my mom, we were on the beach._

"_Look mommy, look!" My younger version shouted, pointing at the lopsided sand castle I made, "Look at the castle I made! I did it all by myself!" she exclaimed proudly, and I smiled at myself._

"_It looks beautiful honey!" Mom exclaimed, coming up to kneel down beside the young Bella, "But you know what you're missing?" she asked, poking her on her nose. She giggled and shook her head._

"_You're missing the flag," Mom said, taking out toothpick with are piece of paper in a shape of a triangular flag._

_The young Bella squealed and took the flag from mom, placing it neatly on her highest turret._

"_Perfect," Mom exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her in the air._

_The scene faded and I was in my room now, the one where I lived with Charlie. _

_I was sitting on my bed and my room exactly the same. _

_I heard a creak and turned my head to look right at my mom, sitting in the old rocking chair from my baby days._

_Mom didn't look mangled or mauled; she looked how she used to always look, her long brown hair was down and wavy, those beautiful hazel eyes, and her kind motherly look. She was wearing the outfit from the last time I saw her, a white sundress with a red sash that tied around a waist in a bow on the side, showing her beautiful figure perfectly. Spaghetti straps holding up the dress while it went down to her knees. She matched the outfit with a few silver bangles on her left wrist, hoop earrings and matching, white strapped sandals._

_She stood up to stand in front of me, looking down at me._

_Mom looked exactly the same as I remembered her, and I felt tears flowing down my face, "Mom?" I whispered out._

_She nodded and bent down to hug me and I held her close to me, never wanting to let go._

"_Mom, you're here," I cried out._

_She let go to sit down beside me on the edge of the bed._

"_Yes Bella, honey, I missed you so much,"_

"_I missed you too mom. Oh wow, I love you so much. I'm so sorry," I sobbed, clinging on to her._

"_Shh Bella, I'm here now," she soothed me._

"_I'm sorry you had to do that for me. You saved my life, thank you so much," _

"_I did it because I love you Bella, and I want you to be safe,"_

_I was so shocked, my mom was here._

"_Bella I need to tell you something," she said, her voice sounding urgent, her face serious._

"_What is it?" I asked, worried at what she might say._

"_You must be extremely careful alright? Keep those daggers with you at all times; never let them out of your sight,"_

_I nodded and she continued, "Also, Steven is trouble, please don't go attacking him when you're clouded by anger,"_

_I nodded again, keeping this in mind, "The last thing is Bella, I like your choice, I approve of Edward, he's very gentleman-like, I believe you can trust the Cullen's but watch your back alright? Never let your guard down when you're alone,"_

_I nodded again, tears poking my eyes. I held her in a hug, "Please mom, I don't want you to go!" I cried._

_She rubbed my back in soothing circles, "I must Bella. You have to stay here, take care of Charlie and come visit me okay?"_

_I nodded once more and she stood up, taking a step away from me. "I love you Bella," she said, looking at me motherly and with kind eyes._

_At that moment, a figure appeared behind her. It was Steven and I gasped._

_I tried getting up, but I couldn't move, something was holding me down. My voice wouldn't work and I was forced to watch this horrid scene._

_Steven wrapped his arm around mom while she stood there, looking scared but unmoving. Why won't she move?_

"_It'll be time soon Bella, all too soon," he crooned, tracing a line down mom's arm, where a line of blood would follow the path of his finger. _

_He traced his hand all around her arm, moving to her face where it soon became bloodied and mauled, just like how I saw her for the last time in the warehouse._

"_Soon Bella," he whispered again, and he took a firm grip on mom's neck and she screamed when he twisted it to break the bone._

_Her body went limp in his arms and I screamed. Steven threw her body to the bottom of my feet while he sauntered over to me._

_I whimpered and he was in front of me. He bent down close to my face and lifted his hand to my cheek. His finger tracing down my face, leaving a trail of blood, just like with my mom._

_I couldn't speak, my voice was constricted._

"_You can't run forever Bella, you'll be mine soon," he spoke softly._

_I saw in his mouth the fangs that contained the venom and he bent down to my neck and bit down, at that moment I screamed and the last thing I saw was his piercing red eyes and his evil laugh fill the air._

I felt someone shaking me, calling out my name. They sounded so worried and scared; I don't want to be the cause of that.

I tried to move, but my body felt so stiff and frozen, perhaps I could open my eyes.

They fluttered slightly, but not enough for me to see. Something moved me, and they sounded surprised but it gave me a headache. I moaned and slowly and grudgingly opened my eyes.

"BELLA!" someone called out to me, but I didn't see the face that the musical voice belonged to, instead I saw the face of Steven.

I gasped and rolled off whatever I was lying on, dropping down in a crouch away from them, my knees bent with an arm out to support me.

"Bella?" I heard him say, but it wasn't in his voice, it's was a more enchanting one.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to see Edward standing in Steven's place, with all the Cullen's behind him.

I took in a shaky breathe and I relaxed my guarded position to lean back on my knees, and hand over my heart to in a way to calm it down.

Edward was in front of me immediately, "Bella, what's wrong?"

On instinct, I hugged him close to me, surprising everyone by my sudden actions.

My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding furiously against my chest.

We all stayed like that until I began to calm down. Just having Edward there, it surprisingly gave me a relaxing feeling.

At that moment, my mother's words rang through my ear, "_I approve Edward…I believe you can trust the Cullen's_"

I felt Edward pick me up and seconds later I was being seated back on the bed. I took a deep breathe, leaned back in the cushiony feeling of the pillows and took in my surroundings.

I was in the Cullen's living room still, sitting on their cushiest sofa, and it was actually very soft. The Cullen's were all around me, Alice in front of me, Esme behind me, Carlisle and Edward on the open side of the sofa and the rest on the other side.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened? I was here after I just got released from the hospital, then we talked, then Alice showed me around, and the last thing I remember is being a little confused that it's sort of all black from there,"

"You passed out," Edward explained to me, "You just started swaying than collapsed,"

"You should've seen him, he was going nuts with worry," Emmett snickered.

Edward glared at Emmett, but I smiled softly at him which he returned.

"Ooh," I heard Emmett say, that a _whack_ and an '_ow!' _

"Bella what were you dreaming?" Alice asked me, her worry washing over me, "You talk in your dreams you know?"

I groaned, my face going red, curse my sleep talking.

Alice laughed softly but turned serious again, "You were calling out for your mom, laughed a bit, then you started whimpering and crying. Then you screamed, Bella, what did you dream?"

My dream, it was mom, and I smiled to myself. I could feel the curious stares of the Cullen's and I shook my head.

"I – I don't remember," I lied.

I don't want to worry them, and I also need to brood over what my mom just told me before I voice out my thoughts.

I could see that they were skeptical of my lie but I just turned my head, making a move to get up.

"It's getting late, I should go," I muttered, standing up.

Edward grabbed my arm and I turned to face him, "I'll give you a drive," he said.

I smiled and shook my head, "Thanks but I'll manage,"

I broke out of his grip, much to his surprise, and headed towards the door, everyone else also surprised that I managed to get away from Edward's grip.

"Thank you for having me, I had a great time," I said, giving them a nod and exiting their home before they could recollect themselves.

When I felt the cool rush of wind, I was off.

I jumped into the trees and stayed in the safe coverings of the leaves.

It was evening now, and I could actually see the stars and moon. It was nice, I didn't get to enjoy nature too often.

I made it home after about twenty minutes of wandering, enjoying nature before I had to be home. It was around 7:00, I guess I was unconscious a lot longer than I expected.

"Hey dad, I'm home," I shouted.

Charlie trudged out of the living room to come face to face with me, a smile lighting his face when he saw me.

"Bella," he greeted, giving me a hug, "I've ordered pizza so you don't have to cook,"

I smiled at him as he led me to the kitchen, "Thanks dad," I said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"So how was the Cullen's?" he asked happily. I looked up at him; I knew he was happy that I was making friends. It's a good thing he doesn't know the truth or he would probably faint, which isn't a good thing. He doesn't need to know my whole history.

"It's was fine, I'm just really glad to be out of the hospital though,"

Charlie grinned, "Of course, I wouldn't like to be cooped up all day in there either,

"So what did you do when you we're spending the day with them?"

I shrugged, "Not much, we talked, Alice and Edward gave me a tour of their house, it's really lovely. They're a nice family, met everyone there,"

Charlie didn't need to know about my sudden collapsing at their home.

"Sounds great Bella. I'm glad you're making friend here in Forks,"

I smiled at him, finishing up the rest of my pizza, "Thanks dad. I'm going go shower than probably head to sleep early. I'm a little tired," I explained to him.

He nodded and I stood up, giving him a peck on the cheek than headed up to my room.

I decided shower first than I could finish what I was planning to do. I dumped my daggers on my bed with my hoodie on top so if Charlie came up, he wouldn't see them.

The shower was nice and relaxing, coming out a half an hour later, hair a dripping slightly and dressed in red sweatpants and my black, comfy tank top.

I hung my sweater up on my bed post, picking up the blades underneath it.

Gripping the handles tightly, I spun them around my hand, falling into a battle crouch, with my one arm stretched out, blade pointing straight, and one arm bent back to level the dagger to the side of my face.

I gave a small smile before I straightened up and hid my weapons between my mattresses.

Grabbing my sketchbook, I lay on my bed and turned to the wolf drawing.

All I had left were those bloody, damn eyes. I couldn't get them right then a flash of Edward appeared in my mind. I gasped, Edward's eyes, the way they looked loving yet fierce.

I smiled inwardly at my stroke of genius and began to draw. Ten minutes later, my wolf was done.

"Perfect," I muttered to myself.

I lay my head down on my book, sighing to myself. I glanced over at my family picture and picked it up.

"I miss you a lot mom," I whispered, "I'm so scared sometimes without you. But it is getting better. There are the Cullen's, I think you know them, and then there's Edward. I have Charlie but with them, I feel like they accept me as part of their family.

"It was nice though, talking to you again," my voice began to crack, "I – I remember all the good times with you. I miss it. I love you so much mom, I'm sorry,"

Tears were rolling down my cheek, "I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

I hugged the picture close to me, sobbing.

I closed my eyes, placing my sketchbook on my floor and my picture back where it belongs on its stand. Hugging my pillow closer to me, I spoke out, "How long have you been there?"

I heard my window open and something slide in, "Just when you started to sketch. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy, I just wanted to see if you were alright" he replied.

I sighed, "It's alright Edward,"

All of a sudden Edward was in front of me, his hand stroking away the tears.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

I sat up and scotched over to give Edward some room to sit down with me.

"I'm pretty sure you heard everything," I replied, hugging the pillow closer to me.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned in closer to him, sure he was freezing cold, but it felt nice.

"I guess I did,"

"I just miss mom. She was always there for me, and now she's gone. When I fainted at your house, I dreamed of her you know,"

Edward nodded, encouraging me to continue, "I had memories of her and me when I was younger, happy ones. Than I was in my room and she was there. She looked like exactly how I remember her, long brown hair, loving brown eyes, she was very beautiful

"And we talked, it was like her spirit appeared in my dream and it was comforting to speak to her, to hear her voice again.

"Then I saw Steven," my voice cracked slightly, "he appeared and he slowly tortured my eyes when he began to make her bleed than killed her right in front of me, breaking her neck. It was horrible," By now, the tears were flowing freely now.

"It's just all my fault, I was the reason that she's dead," I cried, hugging the pillow closer to me and bringing my knees towards my chest.

"They wanted me, but she tried to protect me and in turn she ended up dying for my sake. I hate this, I hate being this Jewel or whatever. It's just caused me pain. Who knows long I can stay here before they came for me again and kill Charlie or you and your family! I wish I was dead instead!"

Edward tightened his grip around me but I could feel that he was being careful.

He wiped away my tears and lifted my face to have me look him in the eye.

"Shh, shh Bella, listen to me. It is not your fault. Your mom died because she loves you. It's Steven, and we will deal with him later. You have me and my family behind you and we _will_ protect you,"

"But they're strong and –,"

"So are we Bella. Please, don't blame yourself and give yourself all this pain you don't deserve. You are so kind and selfless, it's not right to see you like this,"

I sniffled and tried to look away but his grip was tight on my chin to prevent me to look away.

"I can't be happy Edward!"

"Yes you can Bella," he contradicted.

"How?" I replied.

And in that moment, his lips came down on mine.

* * *

**Reviews please to let me know if this is a good story or not. **

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerly SaphhireTwilightSky**


	9. Remembering the Blades

**Here's Chapter 9. It's not much, just more info, but I'm hoping that my next chapter will add a little more action into it. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9  
**Remembering the Blades**

And in that moment, his lips came down on mine.

I froze for that second and he pulled back quickly, avoiding gazes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean to. I'll go," Edward made his stand to get up but that brought me back to reality.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm before he could get up.

Edward turned to face me and I blushed slightly, letting go of his arm, "Uh, could you uh," I stuttered, extremely nervous for what I was about to ask.

"What is it Bella?"

"Couldyoustaywithmetonight?!" I exclaimed really fast.

Edward smiled at me, quickly deciphering what I said, "If you want me to,"

I couldn't trust anything coherent to come from my mouth so I turned away to hide my blush and nodded.

"Alright," he said, and it was hard to hide my smile.

"One second," I said, getting off the bed.

I headed downstairs, tripping on the last step and falling again on my butt.

I limped slightly over to the living room where Charlie still was, watching the baseball game. "Night dad, I'm going to bed now,"

He turned when I spoke up, "Alright Bella," good night,"

I ran back upstairs, being a bit more careful, and into my room, silently closing the door behind me.

Edward was still there, sprawled on my bed.

I smiled at him, "Hey," I said softly, still standing by the door.

Edward sat up, "Hey yourself,"

I strode over towards him, lying down on my bed while he wrapped an arm around me, "is this alright?" he asked.

I nodded, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Edward?" I whispered softly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For everything, for being here," I said, my eyes slowly closing.

I could feel Edward's smile, "You're welcome Bella, now sleep," he began to hum this beautiful that suited perfectly with his voice.

My eyes drooped until they closed completely.

My alarm clock blared on, slowly waking me from my sleep.

I groaned, I was still tired, maybe I should set my clock at a later time than 6:00 am, and school doesn't start until quarter after 8. What was wrong with me when I set that?

I rolled onto my side, pressing the snooze button on my clock and it settled down quickly.

I heard a light chuckle and I attempted to sit up but I ended up rolling off the bed completely because I went off to far.

Edward caught me quickly, holding me up around my waist.

I took in a deep breathe, frozen momentarily between the almost falling and having this beautiful god in front of me, then all the memories of last night came flooding back.

I blushed slightly, and Edward chuckled, setting me back on my bed, "Thanks," I murmured.

Edward sighed playfully, "What would you do without me,"

I pouted and turned my body away from him.

I felt him sit down beside me than he cupped my chin to tilt my head to look at him, "I'm sorry Bella," he sighed again.

I smiled and giggled softly, "You're so serious all the time Edward,"

I could feel my old self resurface, I felt bubblier. I yawned and stretched, "I need to go change and brush my teeth," I told him.

He nodded, "Give yourself a human moment,"

I stood up, grabbing some clothes and my toiletries. I paused in the door, turning around to face him, "You'll be here when I come back?" I asked nervously.

Edward smiled at me, standing up to be by my side in an instance. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Of course,"

I smiled then headed to the bathroom. When I came out, I was refreshed, clean and now dressed in my black jeans, my grey wife beater with my hair half up.

Edward was still there when I got back, sprawled on my bed.

"You look magnificent," he said, standing by my side when I entered the room.

I blushed and walked towards my closet to hide my face. I slipped on my converse and pulled on my black hoodie.

Then I reached for my shoulder bag and took Edward's hand, leading him downstairs. Charlie wouldn't be awake yet, not for another hour or so.

"Uh, would you like something?" I asked Edward out of politeness while reaching in the cabinets for a bowl and some cheerios.

Edward shook his head, smiling slightly, "Silly Bella,"

"I'd say silly Edward," I retorted, sticking out my tongue at him.

Edward chuckled lightly, then strode over to me, wrapping his arm around me. "I have to go Bella; I need to change my clothes,"

I frowned; I didn't want Edward to go. Why do I feel this way? It's so different, but it feels wonderful

He laughed softly, "I'll see you again Bella," he said, stroking my cheek, "I need to speak with Carlisle for a while than I'll meet you at school,"

I smiled slightly, "I suppose that is alright,"

Edward smirked, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead, "Just relax and I'll be back soon,"

He turned to leave, "Wait!" I exclaimed. He twisted slightly to look at me, frowning slightly, "What's wrong Bella?"

I walked up nervously to him and stood up on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips, "I wanted to say goodbye," I muttered, turning cherry red and biting my lower lip slightly.

I turned my head from looking at him but from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirking. "Goodbye Bella," he whispered into my ear before he disappeared.

I stood there frozen for a moment, registering what just happened in my mind. A smile grew wide on my face and I began to eat my cheerios, thinking today would be a good day for once in my life.

After I finished my breakfast, I washed my dishes and Charlie was coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bella," he yawned, in his uniform except for his jacket hanging beside the door.

"Morning dad. Want any breakfast, we've got cheerios?" I asked him cheerfully.

He raised his eyebrow, seeming to analyze something about me. "You seem more…happier than usual Bella,"

I blushed slightly, "It's refreshing. Great to have you back Bells, and yes cheerios would be nice,"

I smiled and poured him a bowl. As I set it down, I placed a kiss on his cheek, it was 7:15, I had plenty of time before school starts.

Then I remembered what mom told me and I rushed upstairs, thankfully not tripping, and into my room.

I dug my hands into my mattresses and pulled out the blades. She told me to keep this with me at all times, than I remembered something else.

"_Good job Bella! You are progressing wonderfully!" mom exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_I straightened up from my battle crouch and wiped the sweat from my forehead, "Thanks mom," I replied, panting slightly._

_Mom and I were in the basement of our apartment. She set it up so that only we could access it and we used it as our own personal gym. It took a while, but we had family to help. The walls were painted a creamy white colour with several paintings of family history, motivational posters, and technique posters. The hardwood floor had a huge black mat in the middle for training and along the walls were shelves of different weapons, costumes, artifacts and antiques. The best thing I loved was in the right corner was our meditation spot where mom set up a three foot, actual waterfall with lily pads, koi fish, and plants all around. They managed to stay alive cause they were all under a window that allowed enough sun to keep them alive._

_Mom would train me almost everyday, teaching me martial arts, judo, kickboxing, giving me tutorials in weaponry, and helping me with tapping into my special abilities, meditation and following the way of the fighter; it was a lot of fun. We would also do other sports, like rock/mountain climbing, biking, scuba diving. She would also tutor me in some educational aspects. I loved my mom, she was the best ever, and definitely one of a kind._

_She walked over to me, holding out a hand towel and a water bottle which I gratefully accepted. "Thanks," I murmured, taking a huge gulp of water._

"_Bella, you are turning 13 soon, and reaching your adulthood. I have something important I want to give you, a very special family heirloom," I smiled and nodded._

_Mom took my hand and led me to the largest painting we had of our family symbol, a red rose with a black thorny vine that weaved around the rose in an intricate pattern. Inside the rose would be a letter V for Vitalis. _

_She removed the painting and behind it was a safe. She quickly did the code and opened it to reveal a large, rectangular, black velvet box._

_On it was our family symbol again but with white vines instead._

"_Bella, what I have inside of this box will be your most important treasure. This is our most sacred family heirloom that belonged to each Jewel for every second generation. Now it is my turn to bestow it upon you,"_

_She opened the box to reveal the blades. They looked much like Sais, but with a slightly thicker and stronger silver blade and a more stronger hilt. The black handle was decorated with our family symbol with the blood red rose and white vines around it, but a blue sapphire gemstone in the middle of the rose of where the V should've been instead. _

"_This here Bella is your weapon. These are your blades Bella, they will help you well in battle, and I will make sure that you are trained well with these._

"_The blades are very special and are told to hold great power within them. When the rightful person crosses their path with these, it is said that the blades will bestow upon them their secret power which is still unknown._

"_They are unlike other weapons we have practiced with. Made out of strong titanium and diamond alloy, they are unbreakable and will cut almost through anything. These blades are capable of unspeakable power, but within our family, the chosen ones, which is the Jewel of the family, are blessed to use these. I have been told to hold these for you until you reach your adulthood, but since it's just a week away, I thought I would show you. _

"_I'll train you with these Bella, and perhaps when you first touch these, you will be the chosen one, the rightful user."_

_I smiled back at mom and she grinned in return. She placed the blades back into the safe and took my arm, "Well let's go Bella, I think we've trained enough and deserve a nice relaxing dinner!"_

When I first got these, I was ecstatic. Although nothing exciting happened when I first received them, but there was something there that drew me towards them.

The blades are very powerful indeed. Whenever I used them, I had this burst of energy and I could always fight and win. They also gave me protection, a barrier of any sort. I still surprised that something that has power to his extent manage to still stay a secret.

No one knew about these, it's a family secret with just me and probably some distant relatives in Boston, Chicago or somewhere on Earth.

I made sure the blades had their protective coverings on before I hid them very discreetly in my bag where it was definite no one could find them.

I glanced at my clock, it was 7:30, and I should probably head to school.

I adjusted my bag and headed out my door, but not before saying "Bye mom!"

Charlie was gone by the time I came down and I grabbed my keys and my way towards school.

I was at Forks High School in ten minutes. I preferred being early, avoiding the crowds and having some quiet time to think before school started.

My spot was still there, perfect and unoccupied. I set my bag down and myself beside it at the bottom of the tree. I pulled out my book, opening it up to a blank page.

I sat there pondering what I should draw but for some reason I was coming up with a blank. I leaned my head back and I was staring up at the tree and a sudden urge pulled at me.

Crouching down, I jumped up to grab onto a branch of the large tree and pulled myself up to sit on it.

This was nice, maybe I could go higher to see above the leaves, the tree was pretty big, perhaps I could see above the school buildings.

I climbed my way to the top overlooking the leafy branches.

It was actually lovely, the sun raising over the trees and casting a morning shadow on the school. The figures of students walking towards the building, it seemed like a picture perfect moment.

I decided to sit there for a bit, enjoying the view, the calm and the quiet.

This gave me the next perfect picture to draw.

Eventually the school started filling up with more students, the parking lot getting more crowded. I sighed, wishing I could stay here longer but it would end sooner or later.

I started climbing my way down when I was on the almost about two thirds that I heard footsteps underneath me, a bunch of them.

I paused, not making any movements and sounds.

"Bella?" I heard his beautiful voice call out.

I smiled and I quickly made my way down, but in all my eagerness and rush to get down, I slipped and ended up falling out of the tree.

The rush of air brush passed me then instead of feeling the hard ground floor, all of sudden I was in a pair of cool arms.

I opened one eye to see Edward smirking at me. I relaxed myself in his arms, taking in a deep breathe.

Edward set my legs down but kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Right then did I also notice that Alice and Jasper were watching us too, looking a little smug.

I blushed and turn my head to avoid their gazes. I heard Edward chuckle and hold me closer towards him, "Are you alright Bella?"

I nodded, still not looking at any of them, "What were you doing up there?"

"Well if you must know, I was bored,"

"May I suggest some padding for anytime you're bored?" Jasper teased.

I rolled my eyes and went to pick up my bag and book.

"Class is going to be starting soon, come on Bella, I'll walk you to your class," Edward said, holding out his hand.

I timidly reached for it and he gripped onto mine firmly.

He smiled at me, waved goodbye to his siblings and left with me in tow.

Students were walking past us and they were all giving us a surprised look that made me very uncomfortable so I moved closer to Edward.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing my nervousness.

"Everyone's staring. It's really making me anxious," I whispered back, desperately trying to avoid the gazes of my peers.

"They're wondering if we're together," he told me. I forgot he could read minds.

I paused slightly, and Edward looked at me frustrated, "It's really is very irritating when I can't hear what you're thinking,"

I gave him a small smile, but then frowned again at what everyone else was thinking, "Are we?" I asked quietly.

Edward stared down at me, almost in a loving way, but I couldn't be too sure, "I sure hope so," he said and my smile grew wider with a small blush was rising.

"You are so tempting," he whispered, giving me a peck on my forehead, "but lucky for me, you have great control," I finished for him.

He smiled at me lightened mood and finished walking me the rest of the way to class.

He gave me a kiss goodbye before he left me, a spark running through my entire body and I was momentarily frozen.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll see you after class," he said to me, but not before adding, "And also, Jessica will be wanting to interrogate you,"

I gaped at him and he quickly walked away, "TRAITOR!" I yelled out at him and I heard his musical laughter float back to me.

People who were walking past stared at me weirdly and I slipped embarrassingly into my first class.

Being in the hospital, I missed a lot of work but it's not like I haven't done any of it yet, so my morning classes passed by boringly. The only exception, which I wouldn't call it that because it was more of an annoyance when Jessica came up to me to interrogate me like Edward said.

She was wondering if Edward and I were together, and I answered yes then she started asking other questions such as if we've done anything yet, what was he like, then she started rambling on about her first couple of boyfriends throughout trig and Spanish class.

Luckily it was Friday so I wouldn't have to deal with her. She's nice and all, but she really likes to gossip a lot and I really don't like that.

Finally lunch came and I practically ran away from Jessica, to my locker than to my spot underneath the tree.

I packed myself a water bottle, so I kept that in hand, along with my pencil and book, and climbed my way up to the top of the tree to draw the beautiful scenery.

I managed to draw a rough sketch of one of the school buildings when I heard my name being called.

I looked down and could see the faint outline of Edward's face starting up at me among all the leaves.

I smiled and this time, I carefully and slowly climbed my way down, jumping down in which Edward caught me in his arms.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile and leaned down to give me a kiss, the wonderful feeling flowing through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer and he set my legs down to wrap his arms around my waist.

'_Ahem_' I leaned back to see his entire family standing about a couple feet away, looking at us just like Alice and Jasper were looking at us earlier.

I blushed and stepped away, putting my book away and taking a drink from my water bottle.

"Is that your entire lunch Bella?" Alice asked me.

I turned to face her and nodded, "I'm not usually hungry," I replied and Edward gave me a disapproving glare.

"Bella you have to eat or it won't be good to starve yourself,"

"I'm not starving myself Edward, I'm just not hungry to eat. The water bottle will suffice,"

"I'm fine Edward," I tried to persuade him but I could tell he won't listen so I decided to change the subject, "So what are you guys doing out here? Aren't you usually inside?"

"Edward was worried about you since he couldn't see you in the cafeteria," Emmett teased.

Edward glared at him but I smiled softly, "Oh sorry. I'm always out here, rain, snow or whatever. It's quiet and I like it," I explained to him.

"Perhaps I'll join you," he said, sitting down beside me.

"Well you wouldn't have to pretend to eat if no one could see you," I joked.

He smiled back at me, wrapping his arm around me and I leaned in closer to his cold touch. Cold never really bothered me.

Alice pranced over, dragging Jasper along and Emmett and Rosalie followed along as they sat down in a circle.

"So Bella, we need to go shopping tonight!" Alice exclaimed and Rosalie smiled.

"What for?"

"Well we do need clothes for Phoenix!" Rosalie replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, well that's alright, I have enough clothes and I really don't like shopping. I mean it is only two days that we're going to be gone." I told them and they looked at me horrified and Edward gave a chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked, a little nervous at their expression.

"They think you're almost barbaric for not loving shopping. You've been the first girl they've ever met who despises it,"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Oh Bella," Alice said sadly, "We must teach you the ways," Rosalie nodded.

I clung onto Edward, "don't let me leave with them!" I whispered frantically in his ear.

Edward chuckled lightly and held onto me tighter while Alice and Rosalie gave him murderous glares.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, well for me anyway, they loosened up and I relaxed slightly.

"What's happening for Phoenix by the way?"

"Alice saw it all happen, we'll be around your house to pick you up in the morning, probably half past 8, then driving to Seattle, then taking a plane to Phoenix and we'll be there by 1:00, lunch then visit your old apartment. Then we'll be home by 6:00 on Sunday evening."

I nodded, it seem like it was in perfect order. I just hoped I would be strong enough to walk back into my old home with mom.

* * *

**Reviews please to let me know if this is a good or not. **

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerly SaphhireTwilightSky**


	10. Back In Phoenix

**So there's Ch. 10. It's pretty long, about double the amount because I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger at the end to show that I _will_ be putting some action in the next chapter.**

**I hope I didn't miss anything, and please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****Back in Phoenix**

Here I am, sitting on the plane and heading to Phoenix, last night, when I got home from school, I asked Charlie if I could go to Phoenix with the Cullen's and he was all to happy to let me go.

I told him my plans and I packed a few clothing into my duffel bag, along with stuffing enough money, and perhaps a little more, into my wallet and bringing my blades along. Stupid airport, they make it so difficult to bring my blades, but luckily these ones are special and undetectable with some ancient family magic or something.

I also packed my toiletries along with me, and the next morning, at exactly 8:30, all the Cullen children were here to pick me up. Although I was slightly shocked to see all of them going, and the amount of clothing Alice and Rosalie bought me from their shopping spree.

It was difficult to persuade them that I couldn't accept it, but something tells me that I'll be seeing them in my closet sooner or later.

We were all sitting comfortably in first class; they already bought tickets for it and they wouldn't let me pay them back, they insisted they pay for me. I don't know how, but somehow they manage to win that argument.

When we got there, they rented two cars for the weekend, a red Toyota Corolla and silver Mercedes, a lot like Carlisle's black one. They were the best and fastest cars they had.

I gave directions to my apartment where we would all be staying, it was a three bedroom apartment, enough for each couple but I was feeling a little nervous about sharing a room with Edward.

The way there, we had passed by my old ballet studio, it looked a lot more newer with some new decoration changes they did with the building.

Being back here in Phoenix brought back a lot of memories. I hope I wouldn't run into any difficulties here.

We made it to my apartment around 1:30, having a long argument that I wasn't hungry and that we could find some food for me later, although in the end, they force feed me at least one slice of pizza, they sure were making me do a lot of new things…

I opened the door with the key hidden behind the lamp and I felt a calming sensation of feeling home once again. It was so big that I'm pretty sure Jasper felt it because his expression looked a look like mine.

"Wow," I muttered, "great to be home," throwing my bag onto the living room couch. The living room was quite large, thanks to the inheritance money from our family, a comfy white sofa was facing the plasma TV screen with a shelf underneath with a DVD and CD player in it, and movies and CDs stocking up the rest of the space in the shelf. A surround system lined up all over the room.

The walls were a light blue with a beige carpet and home pictures of me and mom and sometimes Steven hanging on the walls.

An art section with a grand piano opposite of the TV beside two open archways, was also in the room, on the west wall of the living room. There was also a large French door in the south end that lead to a beautiful balcony scene overlooking the city

The door beside the piano on the left side of the room, led to the white tiled floor, with white walls kitchen. The modern appliance and dark mahogany cabinets was set up beautifully with a kitchen island in the middle and stools around it. There was also an open archway door on the left hand of the entrance found in the kitchen that led to a dining room with mahogany tables and chairs, and a antique armoire with delicate chinaware inside. A beautiful chandelier was also hanging over the table, the sunlight reflecting off of its crystals from the French window. The dining room matched the kitchen style, having a modern yet comfy setting to it.

At the front entrance on the right, led down a hallway where the bedrooms and two bathrooms were found.

The bathrooms were similar with large hot tub, bathtub and a shower beside it, white tiles and sky blue walls with water-based nature pictures hanging on the walls.

My mother's bedroom and guest bedroom were similar, and my room was different, following my styles over the years.

For my mother's room, it had beige walls and beige carpeting with a Persian rug in the middle of the room, lying in front of the bed. Her bed was in the middle of the room, with an opulent, matching bed set on top. On the left of her bed was a door that led to the bathroom and a bookshelf with her favourite books beside it. On the right was a mahogany vanity table, all my homemade jewelry I made for her scattered everywhere on the tabletop, beside her closet door. The guest room had a similar fashion to my mother's room, but a creamy white bed set, and a dresser instead of a vanity table because there was no closet. The guest room also had nature pictures as well, instead of family pictures that hung on the walls of my mother's room.

As for my room, I loved it. My walls were painted a light red, with a beige carpet. My bed was in the right hand corner on the south end, with a luxurious and very comfy red and gold trim bed set on top. There was a bed stand beside my bed with a photographed picture of me and mom at the beach on it beside a red radio alarm clock and modern nightlight.

A mahogany book shelf of all my favourite books I didn't bring with me to Forks, and a couple of movies were stocked in it, standing beside a matching desk with a Chinese-style, standing lantern on it. Beside my bed was a white door I had decorated with a few of my older sketching led to my somewhat empty closet, I had a few clothes left in there that I didn't have enough room in my suitcase to pack. I had a lot of my stuff still left in here because I couldn't bear to stay so long in here after what happened, but now it just felt relaxing to be here again.

My walls, just almost like a lot of other rooms in had family pictures almost hung everywhere as well as some 'Bella-through-the-years' pictures and some of me and Carla, my best friend back in Phoenix. And to top it all off, a large front window at the south end, with a beautiful scenery of the mountains, lighting up the room during the day.

And from every room to room, minus mine and the bathrooms, they all had potted plants, mom just loved nature.

"You're home looks so cozy Bella," Alice said, looking at all the pictures hung up on the living room walls.

"Thanks Alice, my mom loved to decorate and she did have a natural ability. She even worked on the gym with all the interior design,"

"Esme would've loved to have met her," Edward murmured and I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well I'd show you around but I'm pretty sure you can see most of it, the living room, that door leads to the balcony," I pointed out.

"The kitchen and dining room, and down the hall, the room at the very end is mine, the two on the left, the first one is the bathroom and then my mom's room, and then on the right is the guest room first and then the bathroom,"

"Sounds good, it'll pretty much be Bella sleeping in her room, then me and Jasper can take your mother's and Rosalie and Emmett with your guestroom and Edward with you in yours. Although I doubt we would need those rooms since we don't sleep, and I'm pretty sure Emmett here can control his urges for this weekend,"

"HEY!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice giggled and I blushed at her comment with me and Edward in my room, then everyone started chuckling at me.

I picked up my bag I threw on the couch, still red as a cherry, "Well I'm gonna just head on to my room, I'll be back," I said quickly, scampering to my room and closing the door.

I fell on my bed, hugging my pillows, "Mm, it's nice to be back here," I muttered to myself.

I laid there for a while until I decided to look at the pictures of me and mom. A few tears escaped as I began to remember all the memories each picture came with.

Then finally I stopped by one framed photo of me, Steven and mom. It was just a couple of weeks after they just started dating and he took us to the mountains for some hiking. I looked at my mother's smiling face, and saw how happy she was, but it was all with a phony, a man who was just pretending and in turn killed my mother in the process.

He never loved her; he just used her as a pawn to get to me. My anger started bubbling as I snatched off the picture from the wall. I gripped it tightly, my ferocity flaring as the picture of my murdered mother appeared in my mind.

"_Why won't you DIE YOU BASTARD?!_" I screamed as I threw the picture at the opposite wall, smashing the glass to pieces and fell into a pile of shards on the floor.

My bedroom door flew open and Edward flew into my room. He saw me slumped down, hunched over the floor.

I heard his slow footsteps approach me then felt his cool arms encircle my waist to bring me into his lap.

I hugged him close to me, silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

We sat there in silence until I felt calm enough to talk, "I'm sorry Edward," I whispered to him.

He just hugged me closer to him, "Shh Bella, it's alright. You have every right to feel like this. Well will get Steven, don't you worry about it," he soothed me.

I gave him a small smile and he leaned down to give me a kiss which I gladly responded to.

After we broke apart, he led me to the living room to where everyone was sitting, conversing amongst themselves, although I noticed that Jasper looked a little strained and I cringed when I remembered that he could sense my emotions, "I'm sorry Jasper," I apologized and he looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"It's fine Bella, I just need to relax a bit,"

I nodded and strode over to sit on the piano bench with Edward beside me.

"Bella, I have the best way to cheer you up!" Alice exclaimed all of a sudden, making me jump slightly by her sudden outburst.

I looked at her questioningly, "We are all going out for some fun! What the best place they have around here?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I suppose it would be this place called Rhythms. It's a karaoke club-,"

Emmett snorted, "Karaoke? You've got to be kidding me," he taunted.

"Actually I've been there a few times with mom. She's an awesome singer. It's pretty cool, the place is designed like a club, they've got two floors, the top floor looks like a balcony overlooking the bottom and is used for lounging, and the bottom floor is for dancing where they have a pretty good DJ and a stage for people who want to do karaoke. They usually have good singers, sometimes it's spontaneous and other times its regulars or people who auditioned earlier. The music is fantastic there,"

Alice smiled, "Great! Than that's what we're doing! First we're need to get ready, then food for Bella than off to this karaoke club,"

"She's really into this isn't she?" I whispered to Edward. His body shook with quiet laughter as he nodded to my question.

"WE MUST DRESS AWESOMELY!" Alice exclaimed, then her eyes fixed on mine, as well as Rosalie's.

My eyes widened in realization and I clung onto Edward. "Don't let me go with them!"

"C'mon Bella, you can't fight it," Alice said, walking slowly towards me.

"It's only 2:00, is it really going to take that long?" Edward asked, trying to save me.

"Of course, it'll take about three hours minimum then it'll be 4:00, then we the rest of us needs to get ready –,"

"Which would only take about one minute," Edward cut Alice off. She glared at him slightly than continued on, "Then we have to get food for Bella then we'll be ready in time to make it to the club at 6:00,"

I shook my head back and forth, closing my eyes tight so I wouldn't have to look at her sad eyes.

"Bella," Rosalie said in an overly sweet voice, "please do it, for us?"

"Nuh uh, there is no way in hell,"

"What about for Edward?" Alice suggested, and I opened one eye to look at her.

She gave me the saddest puppy-dog look and my will power just collapsed.

"You owe for this Edward," I said to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I left with Alice and Rosalie.

They dragged me into my room with their duffel bags.

"Alright Bella, first things first, a shower!" Alice exclaimed, shoving a towel and my toiletries in hand than into the bathroom.

I thought I'd take my own sweet time in here, I was exactly that comfortable to being their own personal Barbie doll, but eventually, the time in my shower soon had to come to an end and I was about to give myself to the sharks.

And Alice was right, I was with them for three long and torturous hours, while they poked and prodded, pulled and tightened and this was on just make-up and hair. How does it take three hours just to work on hair and make-up, I think it's just me.

"Alright Bella! We're finally finished!" Alice exclaimed and I was so relieved.

"Thank god," I muttered, if I was there for any longer, there would be a possible chance I would go crazy.

"Now it's time for your clothes Bella!" Rosalie said.

"My clothes? What's wrong with what I have now?" I asked, what horrible outfit were they going to make me wear?

"Silly Bella," Alice said, shaking her head, "You can't wear what you have on now, it doesn't match,"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't fight against them, they handed me the clothes and left me to change.

Five minutes later, "May I present to you, the lovely Isabella Swan!" Alice announced, Rosalie standing beside her in front of the boys who were now refreshed and changed for tonight, along with Rosalie and Alice.

"Alice, I am not coming out, what force on earth told you that this would look good?" I hissed to her, hiding behind the wall where the guys couldn't see me.

"Bella, you look fine, now come out, I can't block my mind from Edward any longer!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward, causing me to stumble out from behind the wall.

Edward was by my side in a second to catch me, and he wrapped his arms around me, "You look amazing," he whispered, giving me a kiss.

My hair was half up, tied into a fancy bun, and my long tresses cascaded down my back and shoulders. My make-up consisted of silver eye shadow with a touch of pink sparkles mixed in with it. Along with it, they added a small amount of mascara and eyeliner and then added a small amount of blush, probably thinking that my natural blush would overcome it. Lastly they finished it off with rose red lipstick.

As for my outfit, they had me wear a red halter top that tied around my back, and the backing was free from clothing up to mid-back and then the halter backing was laced up together. I was also wearing black, semi-tight jeans, silver bangles, white-gold hoop earrings and my mother's necklace, a silver sash that tied up to my left together on my right waist and the sash hung down to my knee. They also painted my nails a shine blood red colour and then I finished the look up with my converse shoes. They attempted to force me to wear matching black heels, but I got them to agree to these shoes because they were less hazardous to my health.

"You are beautiful," Edward said, causing me to blush and he gave me another kiss.

After we broke apart for the second time, I took that moment to scan to see what everyone else was wearing.

All the guys had dark coloured jeans, although Edward wore a red, pinstriped button up shirt, Jasper with silver and Emmett with black.

As for Alice and Rosalie, Alice decided on black capris with silver belt, white, long-sleeved, off the shoulder top complete with black strapped high heels.

Rosalie had a black, halter top dress that went down to her knee and flared at the bottom, and a very elaborate, silver dragon design that starts on the hem of her dress that moves all the way up to her hip. The dress hugged her curves beautifully and she completed the look with silver strapped shoes, and silver bangles on her left wrist.

"Well are we already to go?" Alice announced.

"Actually, one second," I said, rushing back to my room and closing my door.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask through the door.

"Yeah," I exclaimed, "just give me one second," I lifted my jean bottoms up to my knee and strapped my blade on to the inner calf on each leg, the tip of the blade pointing up at me so I could easily reach the handle and pull it out. I wouldn't be able to hide them discreetly in my back jean pockets without my hoodie overtop which I don't have because Alice said I wasn't allowed to wear that tonight and stole and hid it from me.

Once I was sure they were securely strapped on without any chance of falling, I opened my door to see Edward standing there patiently, a smile lighting his face when I opened the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took in a deep breathe, "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with so I can come home and change into something comfier,"

Tonight will be my first night out in two years, and I was hoping that nothing could mess it up, oh how wrong was I.

We left at exactly 5:00 and the first thing on Alice's plan was to get me dinner. We thought we'd go for a walk because the club wasn't too far away, just about a couple of blocks.

They all wanted to go to some fancy restaurant, which I didn't even catch the name because it was some other language, but I refused that they'd pay for my food, so they all reluctantly let me go to a pizzeria, although it did seem like I was eating a lot of pizza lately.

Edward was happy that I was eating a decent amount of food for tonight; I was unusually ravenous so I had about three slices of Hawaiian pizza and a bottle of iced tea.

"OH I can't wait to get in! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. Jasper had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

We were at the club now, but there was a huge line up all around the block.

"There's a bouncer," Jasper stated, point up ahead, "Rose?"

She nodded and started heading up towards the big guy guarding the door, preventing the huge crowd of people allowed in.

But before Rosalie reached the door, someone came out that I immediately recognized.

"BELLA!" she shouted, running around the bouncer to run up to me to give me a hug.

"Carla!" I exclaimed, a little surprised, hugging her back, "What are you doing here?"

"My family owns the place here now, for about a year I would say. We took it over after the last guy moved to Canada, or Australia, I can't remember. "

"Do you really? Wow. So how have you been?"

"It's been great, I'm seeing someone, his name is Chris and he is absolutely gorgeous and the best. It's been going on for one month now,"

"That's fantastic,"

"It sure it, well come on in! We have to catch up and everything!"

"Wow, thanks a lot Carla, oh and these are my friends, the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie," I explained, pointing out each one then when it came to Edward, I grabbed his hand, "And this is Edward, my boyfriend,"

"Wow Bella, that's awesome! I'm so glad you found someone,"

I smiled on her, "Can they come too?"

Right then, Carla smiled deviously, "On one condition,"

"What?" I asked slowly and nervously.

"If you perform on stage, just like how you used to,"

I gaped at her, "Agreed," Alice chipped in and I glared at her.

"No there is no way I'm going up there. I can't sing!" I argued but Carla just waved her hand, "Psh Bella, that's nonsense. You were fantastic and I'm sure you still are,"

I groaned and she grabbed my hand to drag me to the door of the club.

"They're all with me Stan," she murmured quickly to the bouncer before letting me and the rest of the Cullen's in, although Emmett laughed when the door closed.

I gave him a questioning stare, "everyone outside is complaining," he whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile at his child-like amusement.

Inside Rhythms, it was had a 70's disco and a modern style theme meshed together to create a fun environment to relax but really enjoy yourself.

"Come on Bella, let's bring you up to my private box, it's on the top floor, and it's nice and quiet so we can talk,"

She led all of us upstairs and as we passed by dancers and others, many men and women eyed each one of us lustfully, and I held Edward tighter to me. Why did I come here? I hate crowds.

Carla led us up the stairs, and we weaved through the crowds gathered to talk or what not, until we reached a black door with the words private over top.

We went inside then climbed down a couple of steps until we were in a boxed room, the walls a deep red colour, the floors made out of a black carpet and black, leather sofas set around to make a comfy, but very club-like setting.

We all sat down and began out conversation.

"Wow Carla, you've changed so much," I stated, noting how well I could see her now in better lighting.

She had grown a bit, being about 5'7 now, her once black shoulder-length hair, now down to mid back in a wavy pattern with red and pink highlights everywhere. She still had her dark green eyes, and her face has grown, making her look more mature but without those wrinkles.

She was wearing a black, white pinstriped fedora hat, a white tank top with a suit-like, black jacket over top and black jeans with black heels. Her nails painted a deep red colour that matched the room.

"So have you Bella. It's amazing; I haven't seen you in two years and look how much you've grown. Aww, you're not my little Bella anymore," she teased.

"Yeah, things changed," I muttered softly. Jasper, sensing my change in emotions, spoke up, "So how do you and Bella know each other?"

I smiled gratefully at him and Carla answered, "We've known each other since preschool. One of them weird encounters and then you're friends for life," she laughed, "This time it was that Bella tripped over the jungle gym and I had to take her to the teacher,"

Edward smirked at me; I could tell he was mocking my klutziness.

Emmett however couldn't hold it in and started booming with laughter.

So we spent a good hour inside just talking about how things have been going, although I did let everyone leave if they wanted to, but Edward stayed with me, keenly interested in our history.

We talked about what's been going on, our boyfriends (I was blushing the entire time on this subject), family, although we did smoothly not mention mom in this, school and everything. It was awesome catching up with her again.

Then we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "Come in," Carla exclaimed.

A man came in, dressed in a black dress pants and a loosely hanging white dress shirt. He had shaggy sandy blond hair and blue eyes. "Miss. Ly, performances will be starting soon. Are we doing amateurs this evening?"

"Oh Jonathan, yes we are. Thank you and I will be right down,"

"Miss Ly?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow at her.

She blushed, "Shut up Bella, I'm the music manager here. I'm a professional, and also my parents are old-fashioned Asians and don't know squat about music that sounds good today,"

"Alright Carla,"

She glared at me as she headed out the door with me and Edward following.

We met up with the rest of the Cullen siblings as we watched Carla walk up the stage.

"Hello everyone! How's it going?" she shouted into the microphone, and every erupted in cheers to her question.

"Alright, it's amateur night here at Rhythms tonight, so you know the drill, names on that clipboard by the stage, and before we start, we have a special guest with us tonight. If any of you older customers remember, may I present to you out lovely BELLA SWAN!"

She pointed her hand towards me and the spotlight focused my way. My eyes widened and everyone was cheering me, some old faces I vaguely remember.

"Well, c'mon up here Bella! Let's give her some encouragement everyone!"

Everyone began to chant my name over and over again and Alice pushed me towards the stage as I struggled to stay away from there.

"Come on Bella, you can do it," Edward whispered to me. I turned to him, aghast, and then I was pushed up the stage stairs.

Carla smirked at me as she handed me the microphone, "You owe me big time Carla," I hissed at her, "If I trip I will sue you for bodily harm!"

"Don't worry Bella babes, you be perfect. Which song?"

"Mom's song from June," I quickly stated.

She winked at me, "Got'cha. Knock em dead!"

The lights dimmed all around me except for the blue background and spotlight on me.

'_This is it!_' I thought to myself as the music started. I lifted the microphone to my mouth and started to speak.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger_

_Sung_

_Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

I slowly began gaining my confidence, remembering the times mom used to come up here and I came up here every once in a while. I never really liked my singing voice; it was for my mom's sake.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it..._

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_Oh, ohh_

I started moving around the stage, my voice getting stronger and stronger, but I kept my eyes solely focused on Edward; he made me feel confident. I moved my body with the rhythm, feeling the beat and getting into it.

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

This song was completely true, and it was all thanks to Steven. He will pay and I will get my revenge.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh

My voice was surprisingly strong as I reached the high point. I really got into it and made myself fierce.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

The last note echoed around the room and it was all quiet before the entire club erupted in cheers, the loudest coming from the Cullen's. I blushed, placed the microphone back on the stand and ran off the stage and into Edward's arms.

"Wow, I had this huge rush up there! It was crazy," I exclaimed.

"You were fantastic, I didn't know you could sing like that Bella," Edward complimented, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC BELLA!" Alice shrieked, coming up to give me a hug.

"Yup, she is pretty awesome," Carla said, coming up behind me.

"Bella, Chris just came! Come on, I want you to meet him!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her private box, although before we walked in, I stopped by the bar to get a bottle of water. All the Cullen's were behind me, although they all looked tensed and anxious.

"Alright Bella, you are going to love Chris, he is absolutely magnificent and very gorgeous," she rambled on, opening the door, heading down the steps and coming face to face with a vampire.

* * *

**I am aware of that Asian comment if you didn't notice, I'm not being racist, I'm just sort of teasing my parents because they are like that in real life, it's pretty funny.**

**If there was anything wrong that you didn't like, reveiw and let me know, and I'll fix it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	11. Bella's Battle

**Hey everyone, here's the action in my story. It took a full chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It did take a while to write and any questions, just let me know and I will answer it in my story.**

**Also, for the song in my last chapter, it was called Fighter by Christina Aguilera.  
I hope you review please and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
**Bella's Battle**

"Bella, meet Chris Granite, my boyfriend," she explained, linking arms with him.

He gave a wicked smile, showing all his pearly white teeth. Chris was about 6'3, a handsome face with a prominent chin and blonde, shaggy hair. He also had the typical vampire features, pale skin and red eyes with a muscular build. I recognized him immediately, one of the men in Steven's Coven; he didn't even change any of his appearance.

He smirked at me and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Chris,"

"Bella," I spoke out scathingly to him and let his hand hang.

It was an awkward moment as Chris just and I glared at each other.

"Bella?" Carla asked nervously, and just then the door opened to reveal Jonathan again. "Miss Ly?" he asked.

The tension died down somewhat but not by much, "Yes Jonathan?"

"We need some help with a feud between two performers,"

"Alright Jonathan, I'll be down in a moment,"

He nodded his head and disappeared, "Well you two talk and get to know each other, I'm just gonna go," Carla said nervously, running out the door.

The moment it shut, I stomped up to Chris, and pushed him back to the wall, keeping my hand at his neck.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I asked menacingly, although he just smiled innocently at me, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he simply said in a smug tone.

"He's here to use Carla to lure you," Edward said, coming up beside me.

I smirked at him, while he stood there calmly, "I know what you're thinking, even if I don't have a special ability like Edward's. You can easily break out of my hold on you but I'd think twice. You know what I'm capable of.

"I know you brought someone else with you, I can sense them. You have ten minutes to meet me outside the alley or I will personally kill you and make it as gruesomely painful as possible," I hissed at him. I let him go and turned to head out the door with all the Cullen's following behind me.

I quickly met up with Carla, "Hey Carla, I have to go alright. Come visit me in Forks with sometime, here is my number," I wrote down quickly and handed it to her, "I'd love to see you soon. I got to go alright, I had fun,"

"It was awesome seeing you again Bella and I'll definitely call you," we hugged quickly before I headed out the back exit in the Rhythms alley way.

"Bella, what the hell was all that about?" Emmett asked me right away when we were out of sight from everyone else.

"He's from Steven's coven," I stated simply and he had a look of realization on his face.

"Look, I'm sure that he saw you but he doesn't know that I know you are vampires. Chris is smart in some ways, but he's an idiot when it comes to the simplest things, always looking for the complicated method. He will be here soon and I need you all to leave or hide somewhere,"

Edward growled, "No, I won't leave you alone. They could kill you,"

I sighed, exasperated, I don't have time to deal with this, "Fine, Edward you can stay but the rest of you go hide somewhere. They won't notice you because they'll be too focused on me,"

They began to open their mouths to argue but I spoke up before they could, "GO!" I hissed. And they reluctantly disappeared, probably choosing to hide.

I turned to Edward, "I know this is going to be really hard for you but I need you to stay calm. I can't have you lose control alright, I have everything under control and only help when I call for you understand?" I stated firmly.

He was about to argue but my serious glare made him nod, "But if there is any sign of trouble, I will not hesitate to come in alright, same with the rest of us,"

I nodded, that I could agree with.

He leaned in to give me a quick kiss and I smiled at him. "Stay here," I whispered.

I pushed him to stand by the wall while I moved to the middle of the dark alleyway. It was pretty much the typical ones you see, dark, lighted by one back door lantern, wide enough for a fight if necessary, with a fire escape that came from the club. There were also shadows everywhere; the illumination wasn't enough to light up the entire alleyway but just enough to see.

"Don't move," I hissed to Edward as two figures fell from the fire escape and into the light.

One of them was Chris and the other was a female, a long slender body, a beautiful face to match her model-like body, but not enough to top Rosalie in my opinion. She had long, deep red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but still extended down to almost reach her lower back, strong cheekbones and her red eyes looked like she meant business. She was wearing a black crop top, showing her perfect stomach, and blue jeans. There was belly button ring, a red gem in the shape of a heart, visible from the gleam that was created from the light.

"Alexandra, Chris, lovely to see you here," I spoke in a mock-polite tone.

"Cut the shit Bella, you know what we want," Chris spoke out harshly in his stupid smug tone.

"Now, now Chris you know I play hard to get. I'd rather die before I go with you,"

"Excellent" Alexandra spoke up, her voice with spoke with a British accent, "Then I suppose we should bite you now,"

I scoffed, "I'd like to see you try," I taunted.

Chris growled and crouched down to lunge as I got into battle stance. I heard Edward growl but I turned to give him a warning glance then his eyes widen and I turned back toward Chris and Alexandra to see Chris charging at me.

I jumped up quickly into air, and flipped over him. My killer instincts were kicking in, enhancing my senses and actions.

"Edward, I need you to control her," I shouted to him.

Chris ran at me again and I dodged once more, giving him a roundhouse kick to the face that flung him back against the wall.

I heard a struggle, a cry of frustration from Alexandra and a few grunts. I caught in the corner of my eye that Edward had pinned Alexandra on the ground, sitting on top of her with her arm twisted around her back, while she was face towards the ground. Her feet flailing insanely but Edward was far enough to not get hit.

"Bella watch out!" Edward shouted and before I knew it, I was getting a hit to the stomach and slammed back on the wall, hitting my back loudly before I collapsed onto my knees, clutching my stomach.

My breath came in wheezes and pants and I see that faint shadowed outline of Chris approach me.

"Stay – where – you – are," I gasped out and I saw Chris paused in his step, laughing. He thought I was talking to him but I lifted my head slightly to glance up at the other Cullen's.

They gave me a worried look but I shook my head slightly, making me a tad dizzy.

"Tsk, tsk Bella, I hoped this would've turned out much better," he taunted as he started his pace again towards me.

I didn't break my gaze away from his as I inconspicuously lowered my right arm towards me knee to grip my handle.

He stood in front of me, his huge figure hovering over me, "Shame Bella, but I suppose Steven will be happy in finally getting you. It was very difficult although I thought it was a stupid idea of Thomas to put that bomb in the car,"

He bent down to grab my left arm and before he could even blink, which is pretty damn fast, I grabbed his arm he extended towards me, stood up quickly, twisted it around his back and slammed him against the wall, pointing the blade at his neck.

I smirked as the eye on his right side of the face was looking at me, the other side smashed against the wall. When he saw the blade, he just laughed, "Are you that stupid Bella? You know a primitive blade such as that can't hurt me, let alone kill me,"

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward shouted at me.

"GET HER NOW CHRIS YOU IDIOT!" Alexandra shouted under Edward's hold.

He tried to struggle but I kept my grip firmly on his arm, "CHRIS YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Alexandra shouted and she struggled violently against Edward's grip.

Then a lightening bolt came out of no where and hit Edward squarely on the chest and flung him backwards.

"EDWARD! I screamed as he hit the wall. Alice was by his side in an instance while Edward groaned from the pain of the burn that was now visible on his chest.

Alexandra looked menacingly at me, her powers flaring. She had the ability to control the weather, it fluctuated with the moods she was feeling and right now she was pretty damn angry.

Chris, well I just think he's plain arrogant and a bit stupid, in my opinion, he would be too idiotic to properly control his power, but he had the ability to change his appearance, the power everyone used.

"Emmett," I stated and he was by my side, holding Chris down.

I grabbed the blade from my other leg and got into battle crouch while Alexandra stood there and watched me with glaring eyes.

The rest of the Cullen's, and Chris, were up against the wall, preparing for the fight they were going to witness.

"You are so stupidly naïve Bella. What do you hope to accomplish with those blades? It cannot injure me; you have no way of survival,"

I turned my head slightly to look at the Cullen's, "Don't move," I hissed at them. I could see they wanted to argue but my glare made them hold their tongues.

A shower of rain began to fall around us, probably Alexandra's power.

I twirled the blades in my hands, "Let's get this over with," I muttered quickly.

Alexandra glared at me hatefully and she pointed her hand at me in which a lightening bolt shot down at me that I just narrowly dodged.

She stood there, smirking at me as she watched my dodges against the lightening bolts she shot at me.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Alice screamed as the garbage can I was crouched atop of got hit by a lightening bolt and I screamed as I was flung backwards and hit the wall.

I groaned, my consciousness almost seeping away.

"Oh is Bella tired?" Alexandra mocked me as she disgustingly enjoyed my pain.

"Steven did want you alive, but I'm sure that one more strike won't kill you completely," she taunted.

She lifted her right hand into the air as she swirled it around, moving the clouds with her hand gesture to collect together the swirling amount of energy.

All my instincts were screaming at me to get up but reality was slipping away from me. From my view, I saw Rosalie and Jasper try to step forward but Alexandra had caught them and sent a warning bolt down at their feet to keep them away.

"BELLA GET UP!" I heard a musical voice shout.

"Have a nice nap," Alexandra shrieked, and in one swift movement she shot her hand down to bring the lightening to strike me.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled and my eyes quickly snapped open and on reflex, I lifted my blades to cross in an X formation, blocking my face and the lightening ricocheted off the metal and towards Alexandra. Her eyes widened and she just barely avoided the collection of energy that was aiming straight at her.

She stood up, anger and confusion written all over her face while I staggered onto my feet.

"You little bitch! How the hell did you do that?"

I righted myself up, smirking at her, although I felt something warm and sticky flowing down my side. I lowered my hand to my left rib and when I extracted it, there was blood on my finger tips. I've must've torn something when I was flung backwards.

I could see everyone looking at me, but why weren't they attacking me? The blood should be enticing them.

My blades glowed slightly in my hand and I understood.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Alexandra screeched, losing her temper extremely quickly. The weather grew worse, flashes of lightening illuminating the scene and thunder roaring all around us, the rain growing even heavier.

I spun the blades once more in my hands, placing them in an X formation to show I was prepared for battle again. "Let's do this," I smirked, the blades of the daggers glowing a faint white colour.

She growled with frustration and ran at me but I stepped aside and shot out my dagger to pierce through her abdomen. Alexandra gasped, frozen in her movements as the rain lightened slightly.

I retracted the blade, leaving a hole clearly visible in her stomach.

She staggered back slightly, placing her hand over the wound, "H-how d-did…?"

'_Wow,_' I thought to myself, '_these really are strong,_'

I smirked, "Want another go?"

Alexandra glared at me, "You bitch, if Steven didn't need you, I would kill you just like how we killed your mother," she sneered.

My drive faltered slightly at the sound of my mother's name. "I may have not been there when we tortured her but my dear Thomas told me all about it, the screams, and the blood, oh when he showed me it was so delicious," she taunted further in hopes of wavering my determination. Instead it increased it, anger fueling my energy, to hurt, to kill, to destroy.

My side was still bleeding, I took one of my hands and smeared blood all over it, then rubbed it onto my blade, and at that moment Alexandra's eyes lit up with desire. I'd have to finish this now and leave. I can't risk the Cullen's in there, but I can see that they're being attracted to the scent; I can only hope they have enough willpower for at least one more minute.

"You can smell this, I know you want it," I called to her, hoping it would tempt her to come closer. My innocence of hating to kill was gone, overcome by anger to destroy the one who laughed at my mother's death, taunted it.

Alexandra took a step closer, I tried to take one too, but the surge of pain rushed through my side, causing me to falter in my step. Alexandra took this as a good sign and ran over to me in vampire speed. Thanks to my heightened senses, I could see her ran and once again, I stepped aside slightly to plunge both my blood-soaked blades into her, one in her abdomen again, and one where her heart should be.

I stood up straighter towards her ear, "You know, hell isn't so bad…you once made me live through it," I whispered to her before the blades shone a dark, menacing red and flames began to arise from it, licking at her, moving all around her until her body was completely engulfed in the fire.

Her screams pierced through the sky, as the lightening flashed through the sky, illuminating her pain-stricken face and the thunder shook the ground, overlapping her blood curdling scream of pain. The fire took her over completely until she was nothing but ash on the ground and on my blades.

The rain lightened up to a drizzle and I loosened my arms so that they were now at my side, but the sway of my arms felt like a huge pressure that my stand wavered slightly and I had to lean up on the wall for support.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper out to me and my head snapped up. I forgot they were here and they looked at me with something I couldn't pinpoint mixed with the desire for my blood. It was wrong, this didn't feel right.

I saw the futile struggles of Chris against the wall with Emmett pinning him down.

"I-I," I didn't know what to say, they wanted right now to drink all my blood and they just witnessed me murder someone, then it struck me, I just killed someone. I was a horrible person, a monster.

"I have to go," I whispered frantically before I turned quickly to exit out of the alley to the dark road in front of me, but not before I heard Edward's shout, "BELLA!"

* * *

**Sorry if I don't update in a while because of all the midterms coming up. I'm also attempting to work on my other story, Quintessence, so I'm sorry if it's a while before I update the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	12. Heartfelt Conversations

**Hey, here's chapter 12. I know I said that it would take me a while to update but I decided to rebel against homework this weekend, so I managed to finish another chapter of this story.**

**I'm also letting you know that this chapter may seem a little different from just reading the last chapter, so I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards or anything.  
****  
Reviews please and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12  
**Heartfelt Conversations**

The moment I was out of sight, I ran full force. They would easily catch up to me so I had to disappear quickly.

The rain was lighting up quickly, meaning they would find my scent even quicker. For now, I was safe but not for long.

I scanned my surrounding area, and I spotted a park just a couple of blocks away so I sprinted over towards it. I leapt into the trees, hiding myself among the leaves.

The trees hid me for just a while, long enough for me to gather my thoughts on what to do. First things first, I strapped my blades back onto my legs, and thankfully, I had some good luck when I spotted a long white sash hanging from the branch of my tree, probably someone's scarf that blew away with the wind.

I snatched it from the branch and wrapped it around my torso, trying to stop the bleeding. I've already lost so much; I would need to get back to my apartment to make it.

The basement would be good, the Cullen's haven't been there yet and I can hide there until the wound at least stops bleeding.

A red spot began to appear through the scarf, I would have to hurry. If I recall, my apartment is only a few blocks away, so I jumped down lightly from the tree, my instincts still here, but I was slowly regaining control of myself.

I ran and ran and ran until the familiar shape of my building appeared in my vision. I didn't stop as I ran through the doors, through the lobby until I came to a worn down, red door that read 'DO NOT ENTER' in front of it.

There was no door knob or anything, but a simple key hole for decoration.

I whispered my full name out, "Isabella Marie Swan," and touched my hand onto the center of it.

The door clicked and started moving upwards. I quickly slid into the room until I heard my name being called.

"Oh shit," I muttered, "Hurry up, close, close, close!"

I saw Edward and Emmett come around the corner and the door, thankfully just closed.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted and I could hear him pounding on the door.

The pounding became louder and louder and I assume that it was Emmett who started helping. I sighed with relief; they won't be able to get it, my mom made sure of it.

I staggered into the dark room, "Lights on," I muttered and the room was illuminated. It still looked the same as it always had, although the plants were dead and I think so were the koi, because of lack of feeding.

I stumbled towards one of the cabinets with the large Red Cross on it and I opened it to see all sorts of medical supplies.

I grabbed a towel, a pair of scissors, a water bottle, and some gauze. I cut off my shirt, no way, now that I can feel the pain, would I be able to lift off my shirt so I just cut it up each side, leaving me in my black bra.

I opened the bottle and soaked the towel with the water and rubbed it on my bleeding side. The blood was making me nauseous without the rain washing away the smell.

I slowly breathed out of my mouth but I could still inhale the scent, it was horrible.

"BELLA OPEN THIS DOOR! PLEASE!" I heard Edward pleaded through the door, making my heart break, but I couldn't give in, not for their sake. I would give my life for them if I had to, then I paused my movements. Wow, how did I turn out to be this vampire hater to having an actual vampire family? I really have changed a lot.

I quickly finished up cleaning up all the blood that had spread around all over my body, and then I cleaned up the wound, although it still bled.

I finished it all up by wrapping the gauze around my huge cut; it went from just underneath the side of my breast down to the last rib.

I staggered to my feet, gathering the bloodied up towel and washing it with bleach, cleaning up the floor and throwing it away in the garbage pail.

The pounding became more incessant and louder, along with more series of voices calling my name. It seemed like all the Cullen's were outside the door.

I glanced at the clock, it was midnight but it didn't feel like it. I might have to stay an extra day here; Charlie won't mind if I miss one day of school, I'll give him a call tomorrow.

"BELLA OPEN UP!" Edward shouted, I walked unsteadily over to the door, swaying in my movements while keeping a hand pressed down on my wound to stop the blood, I grabbed a towel to wrap around my shoulder on the stand beside the weapons.

I leaned back against the door, feeling the vibrations from all the hammering.

"I can't come out," I said softly, and I knew with their super hearing, they could hear me because they hitting stopped.

"Bella!" I heard Alice exclaimed, "Please can you open the door,"

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here one more day," I told them.

"We'll stay here too!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You can't. Charlie will know and he'll get suspicious. You have to go, please,"

"I am not leaving you Bella!" Edward shouted, "Bella, please. I need to see you,"

Tears were streaming down my face, "I'm sorry," I whispered before I left the door to head towards the mat area. With all my strength, I rolled it up so there was more padding and I laid on top of it, wrapping the towel tightly around my torso.

I was a monster, I just killed someone, how could they still want to be with me?

The thumping started up again and before I closed my eyes, I whispered out to them "I'm sorry," and fell asleep.

"_Bella, Bella dear, wake up," I heard a voice call out to me._

_I opened my eyes to see my mom in front of me, "Mom?" I asked, groggily sitting up, "Wh-what's going on?"_

"_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," she suddenly said as she leaned down to pull me in a hug._

"_Mom, what's going on? What happened?" _

"_I'm sorry Bella, I got you all into this. If it wasn't for me, you would have a normal life, living like a regular teenage girl," she cried._

_I hugged her back, "No mom, it's alright. I'm fine, I mean love knowing all of this, the skills, the methods, everything. It's great. And just think mom, if I didn't know about vampires, I wouldn't have met Edward," I explained to her._

_Mom leaned back to give me a smile, her cheeks tear-stained but she looked happy nonetheless, "You are right honey, you found love," she told me. _

_I smiled and took in my surroundings. I was still in the gym, just like I had been before I fell asleep, although it day and nothing looks like it changed. The peaceful sound of the water falling was relaxing and it just looked like how it used to be._

_I looked back at mom, "Mom?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_W-will you come back often? I mean talk to me like this,"_

_She smiled sadly at me, "Oh honey, not forever. There will be times when I'm not there, but now you have someone to care for you. Just know that I love you for always honey, and even though you might not see me, I am there,"_

_She gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Bella, I have something to tell you,"_

"_What is it mom?" I asked._

"_I want to say how proud I am of you,"_

"_For what?" I asked, very confused._

"_You are the rightful owner of the blades! You tapped into the power when the flames appeared. I just want to say that I'm very proud of you and that no one deserves this power more than you. Bella you are a wonderful, loving person and I know you won't use this power for vain,"_

"_So I'm the rightful owner?" I asked surprised, and mom nodded._

_I smiled, "Wow, I can't believe it. But what is it exactly? I mean I know there's the fire thing but is there more to it?"_

"_You already know how the blade protects you, puts up the barrier to protect your mind and your body. It blocked off the scent of you blood during that fight, and that's just the default thing, I guess you would say, that the blade can do. With the fire, it's just one of the many things it can do._

"_Bella, these blades are to protect and defend you and all those you love. You can unlock so many things behind these blades for the good and justice of those who deserve it Bella, and I know you won't let me down on this," she explained, giving me a kiss on my forehead._

"_Mom?" I asked again, my voice quiet and soft._

"_Honey what is it?"_

"_Am I a monster?" I asked, trying not to look at her when I said this question._

_There was a pause before she spoke up, "Bella look at me," she stated firmly and I reluctantly tilted my head up to glance at her. _

_Her eyes were soft and gentle, "No, Bella, no of course not. What you did was something for self-preservation, for survival. I know how you feel about killing, but I assure you Bella, dear, you are not a monster alright?"_

_I smiled faintly and nodded, "Bella, you must wake up soon, but I have to tell you, be prepared, be safe and most of all be happy,"_

"_I will mom; I will be all of those things,"_

_She smiled widely at me, "I love you Bella, no matter what, and I'm pretty sure Edward loves you too," _

_I blushed, "MOM!"_

_She chuckled lightly, a sound I haven't heard in a long while, "I love you Bella,"_

"_I love you too mom,"_

My eyes snapped open and I felt a faint smile on my face. I sat up, yawned and stretched but winced when I felt the pain from my wound on my side.

I glanced at the clock, it was quarter to six. I wasn't so sure about staying another day, after that dream with my mom, I felt a lot better about myself.

Right now though, I felt a little weak right now, probably from the blood loss and lack of energy. I didn't hear any pounding from the door so I hope they would be upstairs. Before I would go up, I would need to shower and change.

Since my shirt was all cut up, I had to suffice with the towel while I went up, but first I decided on a shower. In our gym, mom had just what we needed in here, and that included a bathroom. We had food but I'm pretty sure it all expired by now so I would have to drop by a waffle house or something later on.

The shower was very relaxing and I felt all the grime and dirt wash off, along with the dried blood around my wound. It was getting a lot better, a scar would be there for a while, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore although the cut wasn't completely sealed up so I would need gauze wrapped around so it wouldn't get infected.

I changed back into my jeans and bra, and applied new and cleaned gauze around my abdomen before I wrapped the towel tightly around me.

I paused at the doorway and looked back at the gym my mom had built. So many pictures and memories, I would need to quickly change out of these clothes and come back, probably bringing Edward and everyone else down here.

We had a lot more packing to do, I suppose I might stay one more day, and probably the Cullen's if they wanted to. Looks like we won't be going back at the time Alice said, then I laughed inwardly, I bet she probably didn't see the events last night happen either.

I stumbled to the door, still feeling a little weak and sore from the fight and the wound in my side, even if it isn't bleeding anymore.

I made it to the door, panting a bit heavily, before I placed my hand in the center and muttered, "Isabella Marie Swan." The door opened again to reveal Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing there, staring straight at me with worry in their eyes.

"BELLA!" Edward exclaimed, rushing up to me to embrace me in his hug.

I was frozen for a moment, not expecting them to be standing there. "Bella?" I heard Edward ask, concern in his tone.

I regained my senses and hugged Edward as closed to me as possible, whispering his name.

We stood like that in silence for a few moments, drinking in the presence of each other, until we were interrupted by a small cough. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper smiling widely.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded and Edward smiled. He bent down to lift my legs up, and wrap his arm around me, just underneath my shoulders to pick me up. He cradled me in his arms, and normally I would have protested but I was perfectly comfortable where I was.

"Close your eyes," he told me, I obeyed and in two seconds, I was being lain down on my bed.

In the background I could hear Alice and Rosalie shouting.

"But we want to see Bella!" Alice complained.

"YEAH!"

"Calm down Alice," Jasper comforted, "Edward wants some time alone with her, he won't be long," then it was silent.

I sat up, and Edward turned to look at me, "I just need to change first,"

He nodded and I got up to rummage around my closet. I settled on some white comfy, rose printed pajama pants along with a baggy, red t-shirt.

I walked back to my bed and laid down, although I winced when I felt a throbbing sensation on my side.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, coming to sit beside me. He lifted up my shirt slightly where I had placed my hand on top of.

He frowned when he saw the bandages. "It's nothing Edward," I said, pulling down my shirt, "It's was a cut I got when I was fighting Alexandra. It's a lot better now,"

"But it still hurts you. I should've protected you Bella, I was weak. I don't deserve to have you if I can't even save you when you need it,"

Edward leaned back on the backboard of my bed and I laid on top of him. "No Edward, it was my fault. I'm just glad I still have you with me after witnessing what I had just done,"

I could feel Edward's frown again, and he lifted my hands to kiss my knuckles.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"W-will you…" I stammered, feeling a little nervous about what I was going to ask, "What is it Bella?"

"W-will you always be here…with me?" I asked timidly, keeping my gaze attentively on him.

Edward's eyes turned black and my heart felt like it was about to break. He didn't want to be with me, how could I have thought that?

"How can you want to be with me Bella? I'm a monster," Edward said, turning his face away from me to hide his shame.

I frowned and grabbed his face in my hands to have him look at me, "Edward, listen to me, you are not a monster!" I stated, thinking back on the conversation with my mother.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "Yes I am Bella, why won't you understand that! I drink blood, I'm a soulless, horrible fiend!" he shouted, disgusted at himself.

Tears were poking at my eyes, not because of his yelling but at what he was saying.

He noticed the tears and his eyes softened, "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I –,"

"No Edward, you are not horrible! You are not a monster!" I yelled, some of the tears escaping.

"Bella –," Edward tried to say but I cut him off, my voice going softer as I lowered one of my hands to grab his hand to lift up to my cheek. He used the hand I placed on his cheek to wipe away the tears and he lifted his other hand to place on top of the hand that I left on his face.

"Edward just listen. You are not a monster and you do have a soul. Please don't interrupt, I want you to hear this first," I told him as his mouth was about to open to retort, but closed after my statement.

"Edward, a soul is something based off of your feelings. You can't say you don't have a soul if you feel just anything; anger, happiness, sadness, love. You feel all of that, especially love that you have for your family. Your soul isn't damned if you still feels all of these emotions Edward. I mean Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, they are your family, and they love you so much and you do too for them. If you feel this way, you can't have lost your soul,"

Edward smiled lovingly at this statement and moved my hand from his cheek to kiss my knuckles, causing me in turn to smile at him.

"As for the monster part, I hate it when you say that about yourself, I mean I've called myself that but someone told me differently.

"Edward, a monster is defined by their actions, someone who is inhuman and wicked. You call yourself a fiend because you believe that by drinking blood you're horrible, but you're not. You drink it to survive, you kill to survive and Edward you listen, everyone on the earth kills to survive. I mean humans slaughter cattle or livestock to eat right? By drinking blood Edward, you make no difference then who humans are.

"A monster is someone like Steven, who kills because they find joy out of other's pain and suffering, or because they are just plain sick. Steven and his coven killed my mother because they enjoyed her screams, they wanted to see her whither in pain," I cringed as I spoke this but I kept my voice strong.

"You are not a monster Edward, and you definitely have a soul. I never want to hear you say that because it's wrong Edward, it's just wrong and you are the complete and total opposite of it. You are so kind, loving, caring and gentle, and you're always there for me," I told him.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled down at me, "Bella, I love you. And I will be with you always" he said and I gasped. This was the first time he actually told me and my smile grew larger, "I love you Edward," I replied to him.

He eyes were clouded by love, love for me, and he swooped down to catch my lips in a passionate and tender kiss.

* * *

**So to explain my situation again:**

**Sorry if I don't update in a while because of all the midterms coming up. I'm also attempting to work on my other story, Quintessence, so I'm sorry if it's a while before I update the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	13. Sudden Visitor

**Hey everyone, things are easing up at school, thank God, except for a couple of essays, but other than that, I should be good on my story. Although I'm not saying that i'm updating every day, although I would be a speed writer if I did, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews please and I hope you enjoy. Also for a A/N: I'd thought I would end the story soon, but I just thought of a great new twist to add to the stories, so I still have a few more chapters to write.**

**Also check out my story Quintessence, it's a working progress but I haven't been able to update because I've been really absorbed in that one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Sudden Visitor**

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell as she barged in the room. She was at my side in an instant, swooping down to envelope me in a big hug.

"You were so awesome when you were fighting Bella! Oh but I was so worried!" she babbled on, her hug getting tighter.

"Alice, she needs to breathe," Edward scolded and Alice immediately let go.

Rosalie was behind Alice and she bent down to give me a light hug. "Are you alright Bella?" she asked.

I nodded, "Feeling a lot better I guess you could say,"

All of a sudden, I sat up, giving everyone a small startle, "Where's Chris?" I asked quickly, turning to look at Edward.

He frowned, "Bella, don't worry about that right now, you have to rest –,"

"Edward, where is Chris?" I asked again.

He sighed, "He escaped. We were so worried about you that he managed to get away from us, Bella I'm so sorry,"

I wasn't angry, more like very worried, and a little guilty for making Edward feel so bad about himself. I gave him a comforting kiss, "No, it's not your fault, I understand,"

Well so much for that extra day, I would need to get home. From what I remember, Chris said that Thomas planted that bomb in my car, so they knew that I lived in Forks now, and they probably know that I'm in Phoenix thanks to Chris. I need to get home, they know about Charlie probably, who knows how long they've been watching me, but why did they let me stay the way I did for so long? Then it came to me, they know the Cullen's too then, but then why was Chris such an idiot at the time? Was it all a ploy?

So many questions, and I will get my answers soon.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up to see all the Cullen's staring at me intently, apparently I've been just sitting there, completely absorbed in my thoughts.

"Can we leave as soon as possible?" I asked

"Bella what were you thinking about?" Edward asked, showing concern and frustration.

"Just what's been happening, there are so many questions, and we have to get back to Forks as soon as possible, Charlie could be in danger,"

Edward nodded then turned to look at Alice. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she looked over at me, "We'll be able to leave around 10:00, there's going to a lot of traffic so we have about three hours before we catch the next plane."

I nodded, I was anxious to get home but this would have to be the best thing to work with.

I really need to release all my anxiety, then it came to me. I realized I had my blades still strapped on to my legs so I pulled them out.

Emmett let out a low whistle, "Those things sure are powerful,"

I smirked, "My weapons," I said, twirling one of them in my hands.

"Alice you said we have three hours?" she nodded, looking a little confused; looks like the blades were blocking her from my future at the moment.

"Perfect," I muttered, standing up. I looked around my closet and pulled out a red sports bra and matching sports shorts.

So for those three hours, I spent it in the basement, well about two and half hours in the basement, and the last half, packing and getting to the airport.

I showed the Cullen's, and explained with more depth behind the blades. I also showed the basement which they were all fascinated by. Then I noticed the picture of the Volturi in my gym, and there was Aro, Marcus and Caius, the same three vampires in Carlisle's office. Edward's was very surprised, planning to mention this to Carlisle later on.

I showed them around the gym, explaining what I would do with mom, a bit more about my family background, then I decided on a little work out which the Cullen's were only too happy to join.

We had fights and such, but not to extreme that I would be too hurt, although it was a bit difficult with the wound in my side. The fights were helpful in explaining more about the blades, all the magic behind it, yes actual magic, but I couldn't seem to tap into the power of the blades like last time. And we were all baffled on how I could be so deadly in fights, and horrible in just even standing because I tripped over the mat when I was walking to grab a bottle of water.

After our work out session, I took a quick shower, and then with the help of the Cullen's, I packed up a few of my favourite pictures, along with a few books, movies and clothing. Then before I knew it, we were on a plane back to Forks. All those activities sure kept me preoccupied and relaxed, but now being on the plane I was feeling anxious again.

Edward, who was seated beside me, grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, instantly calming me down. "Patience Bella, we will be there soon," he whispered into my ear.

I was bouncing my leg up and down, "I can't Edward! I'm so anxious, I need to know if Charlie's okay or not," I whispered back.

"Why don't you ask Alice?" Emmett suggested from across the aisle, and I mentally smacked myself in the head. I glared at Emmett, "Why didn't you mention that earlier instead of making me worry?"

He shrugged, "I thought it was obvious," and I swear I literally growled at him.

I heard Edward's musical laughter, "Calm down Bella,"

Being anxious doesn't not suit me, "Alice?" I asked. She turned around from the seat in front of me and Edward, "He's fine Bella, Charlie should be out fishing with Billy,"

I nodded and sighed in relief, sinking back into my chair.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Better?" he asked and I nodded, "much,"

We landed in Seattle around 2:00, where Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW was still sitting there in one of the airport parking lots. Then we were back in Forks about half an hour later, Edward insisting we stop somewhere to grab some food for me which I couldn't tell him no.

They dropped me at my home first. Edward told me he needs to change, talk with Carlisle and he'll be back in half an hour. He also thought to leave all my stuff in the car and drag it up to my room later.

I nodded, "See you soon love," he bid me and gave me a kiss before he drove away.

Home, sweet home, well more like a second home but it was still nice nonetheless. Charlie wasn't home yet, and just like Alice said, he was out fishing because he left a note on the table.

I ran up to my room, tripping slightly on the last step of my staircase.

When I entered my room, something felt wrong. I threw my bag at the edge of the door and grabbed the blade that I kept in the back of my jeans, "Who's there?" I said.

A laugh filled the room as two vampires slid in through the now open window.

It was hard to hold in my gasp as Riley and Chris entered. After Steven, I hated Riley the most. He had brown wavy tresses, red eyes and pale skin. His build was very much similar to Emmett, but a little smaller. This one was almost as powerful as Steven, with the ability to control the animals, well more like talk to them and then become possessed to follow his will. Wolves were the only ones, who didn't listen to him, probably no surprise there because wolves were the vampire's natural enemy,

He chuckled when he saw my battle stance, "Ah Bella, sharp as ever,"

"What are you doing here," I hissed menacingly, although inside I was trembling, Riley was almost as worse as Steven.

"I've missed you Bella," he crooned as he slowly made his way over to me.

"Don't you dare take another step or I will kill you right now. Chris saw what I did to Alexandra and I will not hesitate to do that to you,"

Riley smirked, "I don't believe you Bella," he said, keeping his pace steady with each step.

He was soon in front of me, and he placed a hand on top of my shaky ones, "You can't kill me Bella, you're afraid," he said, lowering my hands down to whisper in my ear, "You are scared Bella,"

I flinched away and swiped at him which he swiftly dodged.

Riley chuckled, "Oh Bella, I believe you've gotten even stronger, magnificent,"

I growled, "Get away from me," I realized I was now standing in the middle of the room with Riley and Chris circling around me.

"Tut, tut Bella, we mustn't act like this, it's very unladylike of someone of beautiful as you," he crooned.

"Well now that I finally caught up to you, let's say we change you now?" he suggested.

I could feel in instincts rising up. My eyes darted around the room to fell upon the window. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a long, black wife beater, and my converse shoes. Perfect, this attire would be just fine.

My energy was building up as I got into a low crouch and Riley laughed, "Silly Bella, you can't possibly be thinking of escaping can you?"

"Well I suppose you don't know me as well as you thought. You both are idiots," I smirked as I lunged at Chris, the same time Riley lunged at me.

Chris was right in front of the window, and with my powers kicking in, I leapt up Chris and pushed him back at Riley, making them fall against the wall.

I leapt out the window without a backwards glance and onto the tree where I leapt into the forest in my backyard.

I heard Riley's roar of anger and if I strained my ears hard enough, I could hear his soft, but rough footsteps as he ran after me with Chris in tow.

"Shit," I muttered as I leapt from tree to tree. This was not good, I thought to myself as the fear in my heart began to rise. I was the prey, being hunted by the beast of the land.

I needed to find Edward, but I'm probably heading in the opposite direction from his house. Alice wouldn't have seen me, I have the blades with me, this was not good.

I willed my legs to go faster and I believe I might've been going at vampire speed, my powers sensing my fear and sending all the energy down to my legs to make me run faster.

I heard wings flapping behind me and I looked back and my eyes widened with horror. A horde of hawks were flying behind me.

I don't know how long I ran, possibly just a few minutes to perhaps an hour, I couldn't keep time will my adrenaline was high, until I jumped out of the trees into an enormous open field, bigger than a football stadium, and landed in a crouch. I winced in pain when I felt a throbbing numbness in my side. Crap, it hadn't healed completely yet.

The birds swooped down, all aiming towards me. I begin to panic, and as if something just told me to do so, a stabbed my blades in the ground, and for a quick moment, I saw a gleam of something surround around me in a dome.

The hawks came at me, but they never actually touched me, something was blocking their way off as they hit something and rebounded off. Then it hit me, the blades, this must be another one of the special magic that mom told me about, and how I would discover new abilities as time moved on.

Riley and Chris emerged from the trees and their eyes roamed around the scenery until it landed on me.

They hawks stopped attacking my barrier and flew away as Riley smiled maliciously at me.

I picked up my blades, instantly dissipating the barrier, as I got into battle crouch.

"Why do you always come in pairs?" I asked, curious at this thought, and also hoping it would distract them a bit to buy me time.

Riley paused in his step as Chris leaned back against the tree, hidden in the shadows. It was a cloudy day out, so no chance of any sparkling for the vampires.

He smirked, "It's a battle tactic Bella dear, that why we have the advantage, the ascendancy if you will,"

He ran straight at me, taking me at a surprise at the suddenness, and punched me in the stomach, sending me flying into the tree.

I collapsed at the bottom, clutching at my stomach, this was all too familiar. I unsteadily got up, supporting my weight against the tree.

"I suppose that makes sense, but you should know about the Cullen's, so why just only two right now?"

"We've been watching you Bella, very carefully indeed. And we waited for the opportune moment to snatch you,"

He ran at me again, but this time, although just barely, I dodged him, jumping over him. Before he turned around to face me, I slashed at his back, leaving two large cuts on his back. He howled and pain, and swiftly turned around, supposing to swipe at me but I dodged again.

We were standing about ten feet apart, but there was no way I could run now, I was even more wounded and I was surrounded. Riley would surely call help from more animals.

Riley, fully aware of my situations laughed, "It was perfect. Thanks to Steven and his many abilities, you're 'family' wasn't able to detect us at all,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice called out as all the Cullen's emerged from the trees.

I sighed with relief at the sight of them, but I didn't relax my stance.

"Oh, so it seems there has been a slight miscalculation, hmm, shame. Things were working out so well as it is, but I guess complications would've happened sooner or later,"

I know the situation at hand was very dangerous and deadly, not that the Cullen's were officially mingled in with everything, but I couldn't help but speak out, "Riley, you really are an idiot, even more than Chris,"

"HEY!" I heard him shout out.

I smirked, although in my mind, I knew provoking them wasn't a good thing, what was making me act like this?

Riley growled at me and sprinted full speed towards me. Edward intercepted him and before I knew it, they were wrestling on the ground, Edward having the upper hand.

Chris came out from the behind the shadows, and started to attack the rest of the Cullen's, although Riley, sensing the imbalance, called forth his animal minions. He had giant grizzlies, hawks, squirrels, raccoons or whatever he could call forth in the tiny town of Forks.

Although they weren't in equal status with the power of a vampire, there were so many of them that it was hard to fight them off when more kept on coming.

Riley used this opportunity that was distracting Edward to come up behind him with a sneak attack. This time with reversed roles, I was the one who tackled Riley into the ground behind an unsuspecting Edward who was warding off the animals.

All around us, Emmett was fighting off Chris, and the rest of the Cullen's were trying to ward away all the animals without actually killing them. This was a lot more difficult since we couldn't risk killing all the animals and having a significant change to the wildlife population. Riley was devious.

For a slight moment, pain rushed through my sides and I faltered. Riley took that moment to flip us around so that he was on top of me, clutching me at my neck while I tried to fend him off. My blades were knocked out of my hand, only laying a couple of centimeters away that I couldn't reach, by those irritating, possessed animals so I was practically helpless. Even though I was stronger than humans, vampires, depending at their level, could still overpower me.

I groaned, the pressure building up and my oxygen supply cutting away. Riley smirked at my pain and let go of his will on the animals that scattered away after coming back to their senses.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward shout. "Come any closer and I'll snap her neck," Riley threatened and from the corner of my eye, I saw all the Cullen's pause in their movement, the only actions coming from a flailing Chris who was once again trapped in Emmett's grip.

I stretched my arm just so I could reach the blades. It was so far and I could hardly breathe.

"_C'mon Bella you can do it!_" I shouted to myself.

I almost made it when Riley increased the pressure and I let out a whimper of pain which he smirked at, "BELLA!" I heard all the Cullen's shout.

They did it; I extended my hand out as far as I could when I touched the familiar handle of my blade. I gripped it firmly before Chris shouted, "WATCH OUT RILEY!"

It was too late when Riley realized when the outcome turned out to be when I stabbed the blade in his arm in one swift movement.

He roared in pain and in an unexpected action, with his uninjured arm, he threw me in the air where I flew into a tree, almost breaking it in half due to the force of the impact. My head was gashed open and I crumpled down on the ground.

My life was slowly seeping out of me, blood spreading all around my from my scars and wounds; I was losing hold of my consciousness.

I heard cries of pain, but they were undistinguishable to my ears, I couldn't get a grasp of my surroundings as my eyes started to droop. There was a bellow of pain and moments later the smell of fire smoke wafted through my nose and someone was crouching down at me but my eyes were completely closed, I could sense their presence, it was soothing.

They sobbed in distress, sounding so sad, but I didn't' want them to be sad, was it because of me?

I tried to reach out to them, to let them know I was alright but I actually wasn't fine. My body wouldn't respond and it was just seconds later that I completely succumbed to the welcoming warmth of oblivion.

* * *

**So there it is, Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will be adding a new twist to it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	14. Forgotten Memories

**So I've been making great progress on this story! I'm updating a lot faster than normal because I'm shunning my homework, but that won't last very long. The twist is added so I hope you enjoy it. **

**A/N: I've also Edward's POV in this chapter to explain Bella's situation, and I'll let you know, this will be the only change of POV in my story unless there's any change in circumstances, but it won't happen often. I'm planning to stick with Bella's POV in this story.**

**Reviews please and I hope you like my new idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
**Forgotten Memories**

_I was just standing there, in a black oblivion; nothing around me, just black space and white mist._

_I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out, I wanted to move but I felt like I was being held in place by an invisible force._

_Then a spotlight appeared about a foot away from me, illuminating a round, wooden pedestal with a beautifully designed box on it. The box was black with a red border, the sides were designed with a white, intricate pattern, almost floral like, and on the top of the box my family symbol with a red gem in the middle of the rose._

_When this box appeared, I was able to move again so I took a cautious step towards it. Confirming that nothing was going to happen, I neared the box, something calling me to open it._

_My hands shakily reached out for the box, and at a simple brush on the box with my fingertips, the lid flew open and forceful swirling winds surrounded me._

_I clutched my head as a searing pain rushed through my brain, and the winds got stronger. With a strong effort, I looked up to see that the winds were flying into the opened box then the lid closed and the winds froze._

_I straightened up unsteadily, and was about to reach for the box when a golden keyhole appeared on the box, sealing and locking it shut tightly._

_My mind was starting to swirl, my brain numbing down then soon, I collapsed, falling into the mist underneath me._

My body was completely unresponsive, I couldn't move or anything, perhaps if I started off slow.

I wiggled more fingers slowly, regaining the feelings up in my arms and moving up and all around until I could feel my body. As I was regaining the feeling, a throbbing pain surged through my head. Before I could even let out a whimper, it started to dull down into an annoying numbness in my brain.

I was slowly regaining consciousness as I began to feel the world around me, along with sore and stiffness in my body. A really annoying beeping sound was near me and I slowly fluttered my eyes. It was blurry at first until boring white walls and a tiled ceiling came into my view.

There was a man sitting in a chair beside my bed. He looked very ragged, his hair ruffled everywhere, and although he was asleep, his face was filled with worry and distress.

"Dad?" I muttered out, my voice all raspy.

He jolted awake and look around the room until he spotted me. "Oh Bella, you had me so worried, are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, "Water please?"

He smiled and stood up to walk over to a counter to pour me a glass of water which I greedily gulped down in an instant.

Charlie sat down back in the chair, looking much more relaxed now, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Tired, sore, a little dizzy but overall I feel alright. What happened?"

And at that moment, two people walked into my room, both extremely handsome. Both of them had worry written all over their face but when they saw me, they smiled widely at me and relaxed considerably.

Charlie stood up when they first entered, "Dr. Cullen, Edward, Bella's awake," he announced happily.

I smiled up at them, "Hi, Edward and Dr. Cullen was it? I'm Bella,"

They all stared at me aghast and I shuffled nervously, but stopped when the soreness was getting too much.

Dr. Cullen was the first to recover, "Yes Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen and this is my soon Edward, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just tired, sore and dizzy,"

Dr. Cullen nodded, taking notes down on his clipboard, "What happened? Why am I in here?"

Dr. Cullen looked at Edward, then to Charlie then to me, "You were in an accident Bella. A hit and run situation. No one was around to catch the license plate and my son Edward here found you just in time,"

I nodded slowly, taking in this information, but something felt off.

"Oh, ok. So what's the damage?"

"Well you've been asleep for almost two weeks now, due to a lot of blood loss but with a miracle, we managed to save you. Things are healing up quite nicely, nothing broken, a few bruises and concussion weighing from mild to heavy, we aren't exactly sure yet until you were fully awake,"

Once again I nodded, "So when can I go?"

Dr. Cullen looked at his son again, to me though, it looked like they were having a silent conversation, Edward nodded then he turned back to face me again.

"Well Bella, I was hoping to ask you a few questions first,"

I was a little confused but agreed. Then Charlie's beeper went off, he excused himself quickly to make a call.

"Bella, tell me about yourself," he asked.

I stared at him puzzlingly but went with it, "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. Uh I have brown hair and brown eyes. My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan, no siblings.

"I lived with both my parents until I was three, then mom divorced and moved to Phoenix with me. She died in a car accident when I was 15 then after that, it's a little fuzzy. All I remember is moving in with Charlie, but even so, I can't remember much. Although I can remember a few people, uh Angela, Jessica, Mike, um Lauren…"

I was nervous and scared at this, how come every time I tried to remember something, it turned up blank?

Dr. Cullen nodded and Charlie walked in. "I'm sorry Bella, there's an emergency down at the station, I need to go fix it. I'm sorry I have to go," he said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"It's alright dad, visit me sometime if I'm not out," I bid him.

He smiled at me than exited my room. I turned back to face the Cullen's.

"Well Bella, I hate to say this, but you have been diagnosed with a case of Amnesia. Nothing too harmful, but I assume that this would be expected after the second concussion,"

I was surprised, the second concussion? They both laughed at my expression and I frowned slightly.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella, I believe that this is only temporary and my advice would be to give it time. Talk to people about past memories and visit familiar places that could help you trigger back your memory,"

I smiled, sounds good. "So when can I leave then? I really hate hospitals,"

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "You'll be here two days at the most. I would like to run some tests, CAT scans, x-rays then you will be free to leave,"

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Well I will check up on you in a little bit. Come Edward, I would like to speak to you about something," they were headed out the door when something unknown possessed me to say this, "Wait Edward! Can you stay with me a little bit?"

I instantly covered my mouth with both my hands, causing the IV in my arm to sting a bit and blushed a bright cherry red. What on earth made me do that?

Edward laughed but smiled widely at me, "I – I. mean, like… I," I didn't know how to recover from that. Instead I settled for avoiding his gaze.

"Of course Bella, I'd be happy to. I'll be back in two minutes,"

I nodded, still not looking at me but inside I was jumping with joy.

Edward's POV

After I learned that Bella had amnesia, my heart broke. She forgot all about me.

Then something flashed through Carlisle's mind that I couldn't quite catch, but all he said that was he needed to speak with me.

Before we exited Bella's room, she asked me to stay with her and my heart swelled with joy, even though her mind couldn't remember me, her heart did and it made me ecstatic.

"Of course Bella, I'd be happy to. I'll be back in two minutes," I replied to her question before I exited the room, not before I gave a glance at Bella before leaving.

Carlisle led me to his office and closed the door, "Edward we have a problem with Bella,"

"What is it?" I asked, frowning.

"Well she does have amnesia and I believe with time it will go away. But the only problem, from what I gathered from her, is that she is repressing her vampire and bloodline related memories. I believe that it's due to all the bad experiences she went through that were all connected with these subjects.

"Edward I'm not sure what to do here. She's happy as she is now, without those horrible memories, but Steven will still be after her," he muttered, leaning back fully into his chair, "Now after the events you explained to me on that weekend, things have gotten much more complicated. I don't know the full extent of her abilities, she is healing more exceptionally than any other human, but for the rest, I'm not sure,"

"Ignorance is bliss," I murmured and Carlisle's gave a faint smile and mumbled, "How true that is,"

"I couldn't read Bella's mind, so I'm sure that some of her family powers are still there. I suppose we'll let her keep her blades, calling them a family heirloom I suppose, but I guess that Alice can see her future a little more clearly,"

Carlisle nodded, "Well I suggest you stay by her side, be her guide and teach her again the things she's forgotten. I am positive that she will regain it with familiar moments and surroundings, but let her go at her own pace in remembering.

"I suggest helping her remember your love for one another, the friendships with her friends and us.

"This amnesia is what I believe is a work of her mind to protect her from anymore mental instability, because it had pained her a lot and that head injury sealed the deal.

"Just give it time Edward, she'll be strong. Just be with her and make sure that she's not by herself in a 10 meter radius. It's the best we can think of until she remembers everything.

"Although I do caution you, keep her at her own pace because if use push her too quickly, she could cause serious damage to her mind, causing in a serious and possibly fatal breakdown. I also wouldn't explain to her yet the full explanation of the vampire descent, which might push her over the edge. I suggest leaving that a little later on,"

I nodded, taking heed of his word. I will protect Bella, and I'll be damned if I let her get hurt anymore.

I swiftly made it out Carlisle's office and back into Bella's room where I saw here sitting perfectly still on her bed, staring at the window as a slight breeze blew at her hair.

She still looked perfectly beautiful, although a little paler than usual because of the blood loss, but she's looking much better. The only difference was the wrap of gauze around her head from the head injury she suffered. I growled and Bella turned suddenly at me, jumping in surprise. When she saw me, she instantly smiled, making me smile back.

Bella's POV

When Edward left, I sat up and leaned against my pillows, making myself more comfortable and trying to get the feeling back in my body.

A breeze passed by me and I caught the attention of the opened window, revealing a cloudy day in Forks.

I just thought back on my life, remembering all the good times, a few bad times as well, like when I broke my leg, or when Carla broke her arm. But I couldn't remember anything recently from two years ago. Something was tugging at me about Edward, but I couldn't remember. Maybe I did know him but why can't I remember him but I can remember vaguely of everyone else in Forks. Did something happen to me that I don't want to remember?

I was so absorbed into my thoughts that when I heard a small sound, it surprised me to see Edward already back.

I instantly smiled when I saw his beautiful face, and he smiled back a wonderfully amazing crooked smile and I almost melted.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Well I feel like I've been asked that question a lot," he laughed softly, it was so harmonious.

"I would assume so," he said, coming down to sit in the chair beside my bed.

"Have I known you long?" I asked, trying to remember my forgotten memories.

He nodded, frowning slightly, "I've known you since the day you moved her to Forks. We were properly introduced about a week after,"

"Oh, well what were you to me?"

"We were in love with each other, almost inseparable,"

I gasped, and blushed furiously. I was dating this handsome Adonis-like god. I can't believe that, and I only moved in about a few weeks ago. Was I really in love?

"Are you serious?" I asked quietly, so close to a whisper.

Edward looked hurt almost, "Well unless you don't want to anymore…"

"NO!" I exclaimed rather loudly and he turned to stare at me, making my blush even redder by my outburst. I spoke a little more quietly, not looking at him, "No, I mean I'm surprised someone as beautiful is with someone ordinary like me,"

I felt Edward slip his hand underneath my chin to lift up my face to look at him, "Bella," he breathed, his face was so close and I felt his cool breathe as he spoke to me, "You are anything but ordinary,"

I heard the heart rate monitor beep faster as my heart accelerated at the proximity between me and Edward.

Edward chuckled and leaned back into the chair.

I placed a hand on my chest, trying to control my breathing and heart as Edward watched me amusedly.

Even though I have amnesia, I'm glad that I have someone like Edward by my side to watch and protect me, but I couldn't help this nagging feeling that this bliss wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

**So there's the twist, what did you think?  
My updates have been pretty quick lately, but I'm letting you know now, they won't be so often because I really need to get back on my homework, but we have PA day coming up this Friday, so I might be able to get some stuff done than.**

**Thanks for Reading  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	15. Ignorance Isn't Always Bliss

**So Bella has amnesia, that was my twist. The action is slowly building up, almost making its way to the final battle. This chapter is a little shorter, mostly a filler for the inbetweens so I'm sorry if it's not that great.**

**Reviews please and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Ignorance Isn't Always Bliss**

It's been a week since that accident and receiving the amnesia. Just like Carlisle said, when I visited familiar places, like my home and the school, or even talking with old friends, I began remembering things bit by bit.

I re-met the Cullen family again, and they were all so warm and welcoming. I instantly remembered Alice when I saw her and she mentioned shopping. After being engulfed in a huge hug, Emmett was there, then Esme motherly actions triggered a memory, Carlisle was familiar as I met him again at home, but as for Rosalie and Jasper, it took a little more revisiting to remember them again.

Edward was still a bit off, like it would take more than revisiting old places to remember him, but he stayed by my side at all times, being the most determined boyfriend to help recover my memories. Edward was always cautious around me, but he's never kissed me. I was always timid to make the move, but I always felt the longing to hold him and kiss him hard.

Although I wonder why it was really only the Cullen family that I couldn't remember over everyone else, and there was something odd about them, like I was missing the final piece of the puzzle.

When I first woke up on the day at the hospital, I felt so bubbly and outgoing but as they days went on, as I began to regain my memories, things have felt off and I was losing my happy personality, being a little quieter and deep in thought.

Whenever I was lost in my mind, this would really frustrate Edward, but I thought it was adorable.

Lately though, I've been having strange dreams, even when I just dozed off for a minute, these dreams would always come.

One dream showed a box, very beautiful, but looked very familiar to me. It was black with a red border, and symbol with a red rose and an intricate vine design around it with a red gem in the middle. Whenever I had this dream, it first started off with black mist all around and the box was sealed tightly, but as time went on, it was shaking, as if something alive was trying to break free and the black mist around was clearing away, dissipating over time.

The other two dreams consisted of people, but their faces were always so blurry. The first was a group of people, seven in total with two females and five males. All I could recognize from them was their pale skin, but the male in the middle, who seemed to be the leader; I could easily pick up the blood red of his eyes that were more piercing than the rest. With this group, there was blood splattered all around them on the floor and they just stared at me as I stared back at them, completely silent, but whenever I attempted to say something, I would wake up, ranging from 2 minutes to eight hours later.

For the last dream, it was my mother. We would just talk, or reminiscence about the good days and that was pretty much it, but she sounded very tense all the time or worried.

As time went on with these dreams, they were subtle changes, as sharper images or something that was giving me an uneasy feeling that something horrible was approaching soon.

But whenever I woke up from these dreams, Edward was always there by my side. I never told anyone about these dreams, but Edward could tell that something was edging me out because he could sense my distance from everyone. I felt guilty about not letting them know, but I didn't want them to worry.

Edward also showed me these magnificent blades, saying that they were a precious family heirloom to me. the moment I held them in my hands, something was calling me to it, like that I was so important that I could never let it out of my sight, and I didn't. I kept these blades with me at all time, or I felt extremely uneasy, well except when Edward was with me and I would feel a lot better, not completely, but better nonetheless. I also recognized that familiar symbol on the handle, where have I seen it before?

School was fine, although I really only liked Angela and Ben out of the other group of people Edward reintroduced me to. Mike wouldn't stop hitting on me, even with Edward still there, Jessica liked to gossip a lot, Eric and Tyler were a lot like Mike and they were all persistent, and Lauren just really hates me, so I don't think we'll be getting along anytime soon.

Charlie was really supportive as well, taking things slowly, and he let Edward stay with me all the time…well most of the time anyway. He was very encouraging when it came to regaining my memories and I was really grateful for that.

Overall, this past week, except for the nagging feeling, the odd dreams and amnesia, things have been wonderfully amazing and relaxing.

It was Friday evening now, and Alice asked me to sleep over and Charlie happily agreed.

Rosalie and Emmett were out on a camping trip as Alice told me, a regular activity and they should be back later tonight, having left Thursday evening.

Carlisle was working at the hospital while Esme was out grocery shopping in which they would both return later tonight as well so it was just me, Edward, Alice and Jasper at home.

For the entire week I've been with the Cullen's, I've noticed a few distinct differences in them, such as the gold eyes, which sometimes turned black, their intense beauty, they never eat, always brushing it off as they ate earlier or eat later, and that they all have pale skin, greatly comparing to those people in my dreams.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of me, startling me to jump on Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just spaced off,"

"Are you alright Bella? You've been doing that a lot lately," Edward asked, concern filling his voice.

I nodded, and smiled reassuringly, "I'm alright, just thinking,"

Edward's face contorted into frustration, and I leaned back nervously.

At my movement, his face softened, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you,"

It was an awkward silence, well for me anyway, as we sat there, simply sitting and doing nothing else. Although with a glance from Edward to Alice, it looked like they were conversing something between them silently.

I made movement to stand and it looked like Edward, Alice and Jasper just jerked back to reality at my actions.

"Uh bathroom?" I said nervously, wanting to get away from all the tension.

Edward smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before I left.

By the time I came back, everyone was already home and I was surprised. They came home a lot earlier than I expected and how come I didn't hear them come in?

I shook it off, and smiled when they all spotted me.

"HEY BELLA!" Emmett shouted, crushing me a giant bear hug.

"Emmett, oxygen please," I gasped out as he chuckled and set me down.

I stumbled down on the loveseat by Edward and he wrapped an arm protectively around me.

"Do you kids have any plans for tonight?" Esme asked.

"How about a movie?" I suggested and everyone agreed. Apparently it was Emmett's turn to pick out the movie, and to my great luck, he chose a Saw movie. I wasn't sure which one but I never liked any of them. They were so morbid and gory, not that perfect movie to suit me.

When it came to the part where the man was trapped in the beaten up elementary school room, piercing all over his body to chain him down to the ground, it wasn't that sight that caught my attention, but fire that was bundled in various areas around the room.

I hid my face in Edward's chest when he began to rip the piercing out of his body and at the same time setting off the time bomb.

Edward growled, "Why the hell did you choose this movie Emmett? It's terrifying Bella,"

Emmett gave out a booming laugh, "I love it! Bring on the blood and gore!"

My eyes widened and by this point, I was hugging my legs to my chest, the only part showing were my eyes while Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

The man was still agonizingly ripping out the chains but didn't make it fast in time when the bomb went off, engulfing the whole room in fire.

The scene was shown in the fire for a few seconds but that was all I needed to trigger something off in my brain.

I let out a quiet cry as I clutched my head and buried my face in my knees. A horrid picture of a disfigured woman appeared in my mind, beaten up and mangled. A few of her body parts were missing, a arm and a leg, along with scars and bruises everywhere as blood was dripping down from her cuts. Her face was so contorted and smeared with blood that she was unrecognizable at this point.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard someone whisper frantically to me.

I timidly looked up to see Edward now standing in front of me with all the Cullen's behind me, looking at me worriedly.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I held onto Edward, crushing him in a hug.

I surprised him by my sudden movements, causing him to stumble a little backwards.

"Hush Bella, its fine. It was just a movie," he tried to soothe me but the horrible image appeared in my mind again causing me to give a sob and I clung harder to Edward.

"Perhaps you should bring her upstairs Edward," I heard Carlisle say.

Edward picked me up, carrying me with an arm under my shoulders and one under my knees. I closed my eyes, clutching onto his shirt as he made his way up to his room.

I felt him set me down on a large comfy bed, apparently a new one he just got last week, and he hugged me close to him as I lay on top of him, my head lying between the shoulder and neck.

It was a silent, comfortable moment as I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves while Edward stroked my hair as he held one of my hand with his other free one.

Edward soon broke the silence, "Would you like to change Bella?" he asked, about to get up when I held him tighter.

"No! Don't leave me," I spoke frantically in a low whisper, my voice restrained and timid.

Edward stared at me with sympathy, hurt at my own pain I was experiencing and nodded, making himself comfortable again.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked again.

I didn't answer at first, I was having an internal debate if I should tell him what I saw or not.

"Bella?" he asked again, tilting my chin up to look at him.

I smiled faintly, "Yeah…the movie was just scary, that's all," I explained to him, telling him half of the truth. He scrutinized me for a moment before I spoke up again, "Edward, you won't leave me will you?"

He was thrown off by my sudden question but quickly composed himself and smiled, "Never Bella," he told me as he leaned down slowly to give me a kiss on my lips.

At that moment, I felt two things. One was an electric current that shocked my entire body with pleasure. A feeling of love, desire and passion; it was so soft and tender.

The other thing I felt was a trigger, something that just popped into my mind.

Edward leaned back and I sighed comfortably, not before whispering, "I remember Edward, I remember us," trailing off slightly near the end.

I was getting drowsy and not before I feel asleep did another word appear in my mind.

Vampires.

* * *

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers I've been putting up, but I figured it would be a good suspense for the next chapter. Also I'm pretty tired, and it's getting late. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please Reivew and Enjoy!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	16. Do You Believe in Vampires?

**Well Bella is slowly regaining her memories. I hope you all enjoy my new chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible. Reviews would be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****Do You Believe in Vampires?**

I woke up with a start, jolting upright on the bed.

My heart was beating erratically and I tried to calm my breathing. I scanned the area and realized Edward wasn't around so I relaxed my stance and leaned back against the headboard.

I had another one of those dreams, but it was a mix of almost all three of the constant dreams I've been having.

_This time the box was shaking violently, the contents were vainly trying to break free but the lid would not open, but mist or something was seeping out of the cracks between the lid and the box. My mother was also there, appearing from behind the white mist to stand beside me as she placed her hand on top of the box._

"_Soon enough Bella," she whispered to me, not before a pale hand appeared from behind her and settled itself on her neck._

_A figure emerged, a man that looked extremely familiar but his face was blurred, although I could distinctly make out the pale skin and red piercing eyes._

_My mother was frightened and this seemed all too familiar as he traced a line down her arm with his finger, leaving a trail of blood behind._

_I tried to back away but something was keeping me there, some invisible force keeping my body paralyzed. _

"_Soon Bella," he repeated, then disappearing into the darkness with my mother while I tried to scream but my voice was constricted and lost._

I sat on the bed, just brooding over my thoughts. The word vampire still rang through my mind, but why would I think of that? Did it have any connection with my amnesia? Is it about the Cullen's?

I sat there for a while until my mind wandered towards Edward, then I wondered where he went. So I thought I'd go looking for him, changing my clothes first seeing that I fell asleep in the clothes from the day before.

After I was freshened up, teeth and hair brushed, and now wearing a red, spaghetti strapped tank top, black jeans, my black converse and my mother's necklace, I ventured downstairs to find Edward. But I paused in the doorway when I forgot the last important item that I needed.

I rummaged around my shoulder bag I brought along, until I found my blades. I made quick work of strapping them to my legs then headed downstairs.

The smell of waffles filled my nose, it wasn't like the ones Charlie made, but good all the same.

I abandoned my search for Edward to follow the scent, my stomach growling slightly.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Edward at the stove, making the waffles. "Wow Edward," I muttered and he turned around to flash me his crooked smile.

"About time you woke up, I made breakfast,"

I smiled in turn and walked over to sit on the island they had. He set down a plate of waffles, a bowl of butter, some cinnamon and powder sugar along with a bottle of syrup. He sat down I the spot beside me and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"You're not eating Edward?"

"I already ate," he explained. I looked at him pointedly before he just smiled innocently and I started adding toppings on my waffles.

Edward smiled and started playing with my hair, "It's nice to see you eating, especially since you skipped dinner last night,"

"Oh yeah," I absentmindedly ate my waffles, chewing slowly. It was silent for a moment while I ate then I realized it was really, really quiet, more than usual.

"Where's the rest of your family?" just realizing that they weren't home.

"Here we are," Alice announced as she walked into the kitchen, arm in arm with Rosalie, as Jasper and Emmett walked in with more than twenty bags.

Esme and Carlisle also followed behind, but without the large amount of shopping bags.

My eyes widened at the amount of clothing they bought, and then wondered how late I slept. I glanced over at the clock to realize it was noon. Was I really asleep for that long?

"So Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked, probably worried about my little emotional breakdown last night.

"It was…alright," I answered and I could feel their scrutinizing stare. So in attempts at what I hoped to be casual, I shrugged and turned back to my waffles, trying desperately not to let their stares break me down.

I quickly finished my waffles and stood up to wash my plates when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and Esme quickly took away my dishes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Silly Bella, the guest isn't supposed to wash the dishes," Emmett playfully scolded. I glared at him, "But this guest wants to feel useful,"

"Well then how about you decide what we should do today?" Edward suggest in hopes of calming me down. I was thoughtful for a moment before I agreed, having a sudden urge to go outdoors.

"I feel like going somewhere big and wide, just to run around or play games, but somewhere that also isn't very crowded,"

Alice smiled, "Sounds perfect Bella,"

"Well then why doesn't everyone get ready and meet back here in fifteen minutes. I believe we have the perfect spot for you Bella,"

I smiled and Edward held onto my hand to lead me up into his room.

We didn't need to get ready, Edward knew that, he just wanted to spend some time alone with me and I was perfectly content with that.

Once again, we were in the position of Edward lying on the bed while I lay comfortably on top of him. He stroked my hair as I played with his other free hand, tracing his veins with my fingers.

"This is nice," I whispered, giving a comfortable sigh.

"You don't know how much I feel about you," he replied. I looked up at him and smiled, "How about showing me? After all, I did just remember who you are but it's a bit fuzzy," I baited.

Edward grinned back amazingly and bent his head down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, although to me it felt like he was holding back. I wasn't sure why.

"Edward," I breathed out when he back away. Even though he was holding back, he would still leave me breathless after each kiss.

He chuckled lightly and kissed me on my forehead. He stood up, lifting me up with him in his arms, "Edward wha-?"

"The others are waiting and Emmett is anxious to go,"

I nodded with realization and Edward set me down and we headed down the stairs to the awaiting family.

"Took you long enough," Emmett complained exasperatedly.

"Well they wanted to spend some time together because Bella just remembered Edward, be nice Emmett," Esme scolded.

I giggled a little bit and scanned what everyone was wearing. Pretty much all casual, jeans and a t-shirt, or a dress shirt or whatever for the guys, Esme was wearing a long white billowing skirt, a matching white halter top, with a black belt around her waist. She completed the look with a few bangles, a white sunhat and cute platform sandals.

Alice was wearing blue jeans capris, a black spaghetti-strap tank top with a white, long-sleeved half top that tied together just underneath the chest with black, strapped heels and white sunglasses perched on top of her head.

Lastly for Rosalie, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail and a pair of black sunglasses, similar to Alice's, and she was wearing a yellow, halter-top sundress that had a white belt around the waist and a white floral-like design at the hem. The dress went down to her knees and flared out at the end and Rosalie completed the look with a few bangles on each wrist and vintage, thong platform sandals.

They were all so beautiful and I laughed to myself when I compared my clothes to theirs. I bet right now that Alice was scolding me in her mind. I looked up at Edward and he was looking at Alice as well, trying to hold in a laugh as she stared out the clothes I was wearing, shaking her head disapprovingly with pursed lips.

Esme was holding a picnic basket in one hand and a red blanket draped over the other arm while Emmett was holding a radio.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded.

It took two cars to get to where the Cullen's were planning to go, Rosalie BMW with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and Edward's Volvo with me, Edward, Jasper and Alice.

I didn't notice how long we were driving; perhaps ten to fifteen minutes until both cars stopped at the end of a road similar to a mountain path and a forest of trees were only standing a few meters away.

Everyone got out of the car, "Ready for a hike?" Edward asked, taking a hold of my hand.

"How long?" I asked a little nervously, knowing that I would be tripping constantly.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be here," he told me, reading my expression clearly, "and it's only ten minutes tops if we're steady,"

I nodded and we began to walk through the trees and I don't know how, but all the Cullen woman somehow managed to make it through without ripping at their clothing.

Although I did trip about five times if my counting was correct. The first four were over uprooted trunks and such which weren't so bad because Edward caught me, but last fall was painful when I was supposed to jump down from a fallen tree, maybe a couple feet off the ground, but ended up slipping and falling on my backside, causing a slightl pain.

Emmett of course found that extremely hilarious to my displeasure and I just stalked through the rest of the forest in quiet.

When we broke through the trees, we were now in a large and open field, although it seemed so familiar. It was so wide, and just the perfect place to run around but still have privacy away from others.

I smiled and we all walked out of the trees into the field. It was a cloudy day today, just the typical weather in Forks, but I'm not complaining because it was still a nice day

Esme spread out the blanket but I stretched myself out on the ground, feeling the pricks of the grass, relaxing with nature.

We spent at this vast field for about an hour now, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the blanket in each other's embrace; Rosalie was listening to her ipod while reading her book, and the rest of us we're playing hide and seek in the forest.

It was so much fun, but hard to find a good hiding spot from the Cullen's; they would always find me first then when I tried to find them, it was almost impossible.

This time it was my turn to find them and I've been searching for ten minutes already, and feeling very aggravated.

I just gave out a cry of frustration and marched back to the picnic set up we had.

Esme smiled kindly when she saw me, and handed me a water bottle which I gratefully took, the radio was playing in the background, giving a calming melody.

I sat on the ground again, lying flat on my back until four figures were overhead me.

Edward smirked at me and sat down beside me, "I assume you give up?"

I nodded, yawning a bit.

"Edward?" I asked, as the rest sat down, chatting away happily, "Yes love?"

I sat up a bit, leaning on my forearms. I bit my lower lip, feeling a little nervous about what I was going to ask. I saw from my view Jasper catching my eye, seeming to be able to feel my nervousness, "Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Edward, do you believe in vampires?" I asked him.

It went completely silent as everyone stared at me. I avoided their stares but turning onto my stomach to play with the swaying grass.

Edward soon broke that silence, "Vampires? Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I suppose I was just wondering is all. I mean why can't they exist? There could be a chance humans can interact with other creations, even if they do sound a little mythological,"

I looked up at Edward to see him looking at me incredulously, "What is it?" I asked.

"But vampires are evil Bella, how could you think they can live together,"

"No, I don't believe they're always evil. Nothings really born evil, it just their actions that define who they are. I'm sure there could be a possible way for vampires and humans to co-exist, nothing's impossible," I explained, then laughed, "But I probably sound stupid for saying that, right?"

Looking up at everyone else, they were all staring at me dumbfounded and I raised my eyebrow questioningly. Two minutes of silence passed and I was starting to feel nervous because they were still looking astonished, "Uh…" I didn't know what to say, it was very awkward for me right now.

"Why do you say that Bella? What brought this on?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, it just sort of popped up in my mind. But it's true, I really don't think that all vampires are evil or monsters as people say, even though they're a little unbelievable, it's just a feeling. What do you think? Do I sound silly?"

Edward shook his head and bent down to kiss the top of my head, "I think it sounds something like you would say Bella, and far from silly,"

I smiled up at him, and then he asked me a question that threw me off guard, "If I was a vampire Bella, what would you think?"

I froze for a second then looked thoughtful, "I suppose it wouldn't matter. I mean even if you are someone who drinks blood, it's all really based on your personality moreover than your actions you go through for survival right? Well as long as you don't kill for pleasure, I wouldn't mind if you were one or not.

"But Edward, you're definitely not a monster, if even you were a vampire, you would be the complete opposite of it because you're so kind, loving, caring and gentle, and you're always there for me, far be it from a monster,"

Then I sat up quickly as something else flashed through my mind.

"_You are not a monster Edward, and you definitely have a soul. I never want to hear you say that because it's wrong Edward, it's just wrong and you are the complete and total opposite of it. You are so kind, loving, caring and gentle, and you're always there for me," I told him._

What did I think of then? I don't remember that happening, unless it was one of my forgotten memories. I clearly saw me and Edward sitting on my bed back in Phoenix, discussing that, but why were we? And why was it back in Phoenix?

I remember Edward, and the Cullen's, but why don't I remember everything, especially going to Phoenix with Edward, and possibly the rest of the Cullen's?

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked and I looked back at him, remembering where I was.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing," I quickly said, standing up, "C'mon let's do something!" I quickly exclaimed, trying to change the subject, but their expressions showed disbelief.

I moved over to stand in front of all of them, "I perfectly alright, let's -," I was cut off by Edward's growl, and all the Cullen members stood up, backs rigid and their eyes hard.

"What are y-?"

"Bella," a voice drawled out to me, it sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place where I remember it from.

I whipped around to see a figure emerged with familiar red, piercing eyes.

* * *

**So there it is. I estimate possibly 3-5 chapters left, I'm not really sure but i would believe around that many left. **

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	17. The Black Coven

**Hey everyone, the next chapter is up and I hope you enjoy. I'll be finishing up soon, but I'm having a little diifculty in coming up with the perfect ending so I'm sorry if I take a while to update.**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17  
**The Black Coven**

A figure emerged, followed by four more people on each side of the leader.

I gasped; they all looked strikingly beautiful, with their pale skin and amazing splendor, then I realized that they were the people in my dreams, although two, I noticed, were missing.

The leader, who had the most piercing red eyes, was muscular, just around the same size as Edward, just a little bigger because he was probably older, with black, spiky hair, and a very handsome face with an evil distinction to it in his red, narrow eyes. He seemed to age around 20, just a couple years younger than Renee I would guess.

There were two males on the right of him, one that had blonde, shaggy hair, a prominent chin and also a handsome face. He was smaller than Steven, but had a strong build nonetheless, probably aging around 17-18.

The other male, standing furthest away from the leader was different. He looked quiet but shifty, with brunette hair in a short, but wavy fashion. He seemed like the oldest of the bunch.

The last two on the left of the leaders were probably the youngest, 15 years old estimate, thought their height seemed to be around mine, despite their physical characteristics. They were fraternal twins, one being a male and the other female, but almost identical in their features. They both had golden locks with distinct light and dark shades of highlights, the female's hair went down to mid-waist, while the male's hair was a little shorter than Edward's and set in a messy manner. They both looked so eerie with their passive expression and calm behavior.

They all had their clothes hidden behind a black cape, except for the leader who was wearing a casual suit, black blazer with a red dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hello Cullen family…" the leader spoke out, his voice sounded with power and definiteness, "and Bella," he finished, looking straight at me. The fear rising in my chest even if I didn't know who they were, but I knew that they were not good.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my coven. Although Bella may have mentioned you, due to these circumstances her mind is now in, I feel it is my personal response to remind her and let you know who we are.

"I am Steven Black, and this is the Black Coven. I believe you've met Chris, our metamorphosis," he said, pointing to the blonde-haired man, "Thomas, the illusionist," the shifty looking guy, "and lastly, Chloe and Joey, the manipulators," the twins.

"There would also be two more members but seeing as you've already '_met_' them," when he said met, he hissed out that word, as there was something more behind it, "Alexandra and Riley will not be joining us,"

When Steven spoke out Alexandra, Thomas growled low in his chest.

They were standing a mere ten feet away from us, a tense atmosphere was building up.

"_What do you want?_" Edward growled in a menacing voice that frightened me, but I wouldn't let go.

"We want Bella," he simply stated.

I froze, why would they want me? What use was I to them?

"Why?" I spoke up, finally finding my voice.

"You will remember soon enough Bella," he spoke out to me, and Edward was by my side in an instant with his arm wrapped around me. How did he get there so fast?

I looked up at Edward, "What do they want with me Edward? Who are they?" I was panicking slightly because I was completely unaware of what was going on, and I kept getting this evil sensation from them that sent shivers up and down my spine.

Edward rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my arm in hopes to calm my nerves.

Carlisle walked up in front of us, "Seeing as you know who we are, introduction will not be necessary. But I must ask you to leave because Bella is staying with us," Carlisle spoke firmly but it did not waver Steven's want.

"I was hoping for peaceful negotiations, but I see that will not work. I will have Bella in the end!" he exclaimed.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was glancing over at Alice. He looked tense while Alice looked worried, then she shifted her eyes to me and Edward nodded; another one of their famous silent conversations.

The Cullen family gathered together to surround me in hopes of creating a barrier, I'm supposed to feel safe, by why is it that with Steven and his coven that he called it, are more powerful then they actually look?

"I suppose a fight to death is inevitable then," Chris spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose so Chris," Steven confirmed, making Edward growl.

Edward bent down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, when it starts, get out of the way. Just run into the trees, we'll be fine,"

I stared up at him amazed, "No," I hissed back, "I'm not leaving you!"

He growled again, but his eyes looked pleadingly, "Please Bella, you have to go,"

"I can't! They want me and they'll probably kill you!" but why did they want me? I couldn't brood over that now, I had to figure out a way to sort this out, but it didn't look like it was going to be easy, because they all looked so ominous.

"Bella run!" Edward growled.

I turned to look at him, "What?" I asked.

"RUN!" he exclaimed as the shifty looking guy ran at me.

He was so fast, I wouldn't make it away in time but Edward pushed me back, causing me to stumble backwards as he wrestled against Thomas.

"GO BELLA!" he shouted and I stood up. I didn't want to leave but Alice and Esme grabbed each of my arms and started dragging me towards the tree. I struggled against their grips, trying to get back to Edward, "NO EDWARD! I can't leave him!" I protested but they wouldn't listen.

"Enough of this," Steven simply said as he waved his hand and Esme and Alice both stopped moving. I escaped from their grip but stared at them, how come they stopped?

"BELLA GET AWAY FROM HERE! Edward shouted.

I looked around, Emmett was going against Chris, Carlisle and Jasper was facing Steven as Rosalie was helping Edward. The twins were just standing there, watching the scenes.

"Chloe, Joey, bring her to me," he ordered, just before Carlisle and Jasper lunged at him.

Alice and Esme were still frozen in spot but I had no time to help them when Joey and Chloe appeared in front of me.

"You can't escape," Chloe explained her voice so musical and similar to the sound of harmonious singing, but void of emotion and personality.

"Why fight the battle when you're sure to lose?" Joey finished saying. His voice was similar to Chloe's, just deeper.

I tried to side-step around them but they were in front of me again.

"Fighting is useless," Joey whispered passively, as he grabbed hold of my arms behind my back. Then I saw something swinging towards me and made impact with my head, hard enough to knock me out but not enough to create scarring.

My mind seared with pain as tears began to fill my eyes from the stinging. I was losing balance along with my consciousness as I fell to my knees, my arms still held behind my back.

"BELLA!" I heard them shout for me, but my eyes closed completely as I slumped to the floor.

_Once again I was in this black oblivion surrounded by a mist. The box was sitting on the pedestal and my mother was standing behind it._

_The only difference was that this time I could move and the box was no longer shaking violently._

_I walked up to stand by the pedestal, in the opposite side of my mother._

_She reached for my hand, "It is time Bella," she spoke._

"_Time for what?" my voice was hardly a whisper._

"_Time to remember," she replied, smiling at me as she lowered my hands to the top of the box. I also then noticed that the lock was no longer there._

_I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled as she let go of my hands and I did what instinct told me to, I opened the box._

_A white light shone from it, surrounding me and memories of my life flashed through my mind._

"_**Good job Bella! You are progressing wonderfully!"**_

"_**Bella, you are turning 13 soon, and reaching your adulthood. I have something important I want to give you, a very special family heirloom,"**_

"_**The blades are very special and are told to hold great power within them. When the rightful person crosses their path with these, it is said that the blades will bestow upon them their secret power which is still unknown."**_

"_**Well let's go Bella, I think we've trained enough and deserve a nice relaxing dinner!"**_

"_**Bella I want you to meet someone, his name is Steven Black,"**_

"_**Bella I need you to stay here alright? ... I'll be right back soon sweetheart,"**_

_**The sound of my mother's torturous screams filled the air. The image of her bloodied and beaten body was in my mind. The blood smeared everywhere, her mangled face, it almost made me gag. **_

"_**Yes, the Jewel we've been looking for,"**_

"_**Soon Bella, we will have you," **_

"_**My name is Edward Cullen,"**_

_**The bomb in the car that nearly killed me.**_

"_**How did you know we're vampires?"**_

"_**Actually, yeah, I do think I'll stay then,"**_

"_**You smell so beautiful," Edward said softly, leaning down to nuzzle his face in my neck, taking a deep breathe, "Like lavender, or freesias. You're torturing me and you don't even know it," he whispered.**_

_**, "Bella, you don't have to be ashamed because of this. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you always,"**_

"_**I approve Edward…I believe you can trust the Cullen's"**_

"_**You talk in your dreams you know?"**_

"_**Please, don't blame yourself and give yourself all this pain you don't deserve. You are so kind and selfless, it's not right to see you like this," And in that moment, his lips came down on mine.**_

_**Edward sighed playfully, "What would you do without me,"**_

"_**May I suggest some padding for anytime you're bored?" Jasper teased**_

"_**And also, Jessica will be wanting to interrogate you," I gaped at him and he quickly walked away, "TRAITOR!" I yelled out at him and I heard his musical laughter float back to me.**_

"_**Oh Bella," Alice said sadly, "We must teach you the ways," Rosalie nodded. I clung onto Edward, "don't let me leave with them!" I whispered frantically in his ear.**_

"_**Why won't you DIE YOU BASTARD?!" I screamed as I threw the picture at the opposite wall, smashing the glass to pieces and fell into a pile of shards on the floor.**_

"_**BELLA!" she shouted, running around the bouncer to run up to me to give me a hug. "Carla!"**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter  
**__**"Bella, meet Chris Granite, my boyfriend," she explained, linking arms with him.**_

_**Alexandra glared at me, "You bitch, if Steven didn't need you, I would kill you just like how we killed your mother," she sneered.**_

_**She chuckled lightly, a sound I haven't heard in a long while, "I love you Bella," "I love you too mom,"**_

"_**Bella, I love you. And I will be with you always"… "I love you Edward," I replied to him. He eyes were clouded by love, love for me, and he swooped down to catch my lips in a passionate and tender kiss.**_

_**I growled, "Get away from me," I realized I was now standing in the middle of the room with Riley and Chris circling around me. "Tut, tut Bella, we mustn't act like this, it's very unladylike of someone of beautiful as you," he crooned.**_

"_**WATCH OUT RILEY!" It was too late when Riley realized when the outcome turned out to be when I stabbed the blade in his arm in one swift movement.**_

_**He roared in pain and in an unexpected action, with his uninjured arm, he threw me in the air where I flew into a tree, almost breaking it in half due to the force of the impact. My head was gashed open and I crumpled down on the ground.**_

_**The image of a red rose with a black thorny vine that weaved around the rose in an intricate pattern appeared in front of me. There was a letter V in the middle of the rose. Vitalis. **_

_**The Black Coven. Steven, the leader who controls free will, having anyone succumb to him. Chris the metamorphosis, changing his appearance, along with anyone else's at his own free will. Riley, the tamer, commander of animals. Thomas, the illusionist, projecting his thoughts into others minds along with knowing theirs in return, along with his mate, Alexandra, the controller of the natural weather. Joey and Chloe, the twins with the power of manipulation.**_

_**The Cullen family, a coven of animal drinkers. Carlisle and Esme, the loving parents, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and best of all, Edward, my love. **_

_I was back in the black oblivion, the box now open and empty and my mother was staring kindly at me._

_She circled around the table and stood in front of me, taking my hands. _

"_Welcome back Bella, glad to have you back._

"_It's time to wake up, they need you," she whispered, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you sweetheart, stay safe,"_

_I smiled back at her, "Love you too mom," I replied to her as I closed my eyes._

My mind was jerking back to reality as I felt the hard ground underneath me. Sounds of fighting and grunting were still all around me, but I had to be cautious of what was around me.

I remember everything now, the real death of my mother, being hunted down by Steven and his coven, my family history, being the Jewel, everything.

I opened one of my eyes but a sliver, trying to make it look like I was still unconscious. I was now behind Steven, Joey and Chloe were no where to be seen, most likely battling with the Cullen's, along with the rest of the Black Coven, while the leader stayed back and watched. Even though he wasn't actually part of the fight, he was still strongest of them all.

I had to help the Cullen's; they would die if I don't do something soon. Being as quiet as possible I reached for both of my blades, and successfully managed to release them from the straps on my legs.

Here it comes, the final battle that would determine my destiny.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. The final battle will be in the next chapter, but I might be a while to update because I'm still thinking how I can write out that scene, it's going to be difficult but I will get it done soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	18. Battle to Determine Destiny

**Alright, here is part 1 of the final battle. It took a while to think of but I've finally got it down. I believe after this though, I only have two more chapters left to write.**

**Also I have a question that ties in with my story: Should Bella be turned into a vampire? I'm putting up a poll to later on for this, but I'm not entirely sure if I should go with this or not. Some opinions would be helpful and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**Battle to Determine Destiny**

With the most quietest effort I could muster, I slowly got up, just deciding to stay down so I wouldn't be as noticeable.

Since Steven hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to take in my surroundings.

Alice and Esme were now unfrozen. Even though Steven could control their free will, he only did it when necessary, preferring to show how powerful he is already without using it, and whenever it did, his power would increase ten fold.

Emmett was still fighting Chris, I'm assuming he has a grudge since Chris always escaped. Edward and Rosalie were against Thomas, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Alice were against Joey and Chloe.

Although Steven was strong, Joey and Chloe were second strongest, but there was something strange about them, something I couldn't exactly pinpoint about them.

Joey and Chloe had the power of manipulation, or in other words, telekinesis. Just individually they were strong to lift a bull elephant, but together they could probably uproot the earth if they wanted to.

The Cullen's that were fighting Joey and Chloe were having difficulty. They were trying to dodge and fight off all the debris, trees and rocks that the twins were aiming at them.

I figured I would help them first but a cry of pain alerted me elsewhere. It was Rosalie.

Oh no, she was against Thomas, and he was probably creating an illusion in Rosalie's mind to cause her pain.

I saw that Edward was about to lunge at him, but he lifted his other hand in his direction and Edward crumpled to the floor, holding his head in his hands while crying out in pain.

I couldn't stand that hearing him in pain like that so I swiftly got up, ran around the perimeter, staying in the shadows of the trees, but I'm pretty sure that I caught Steven giving a backwards glance in my direction as I got up. But I had no time to dwell on that now; I had to help Edward and Rosalie.

I ducked behind the trees, just right behind Thomas. Even though I knew Steven realized I regained all my memories, no one else did, and I would use that to my advantage.

I came up with a battle tactic and hid my blades behind my back, just behind my jeans.

I ran out and smashed into Thomas, and with my increased strength, I manage to knock him off his feet while I landed on the ground with my hands and did a back flip so that I was crouched down on my feet, just a couple of feet away from him.

Edward's and Rosalie's cry of pain stopped and they were breathing heavily, crouched over on their knees.

Edward was the first to quickly compose himself, and he looked up.

I was by his side in…well it was slower than the vampire's speed but still pretty damn fast. "Edward!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me, then smiled widely, and I engulfed him in a big hug.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, what about you? Thomas could've turned you into a vegetable!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "I'm fine," he stated and we both got up, Rosalie was also by my side.

When Thomas finally noticed that I was here, he growled at me, "I will get my revenge for Alexandra!"

Oh right…they were mates. "Rosalie, go help Emmett," Edward ordered.

She looked at him surprised, then at her husband, nodded and was off to be by her lover's side.

I grabbed the blades from behind my back and held them in front of me in an X formation.

"Ready Edward?" I asked and he chuckled, "This is going to be interesting,"

I smirked and at that moment, Thomas came running towards us.

We both dodged out of the way and landed on either side of him, just standing about five feet away from him.

Thomas was really focused on me, since I was the one to kill his mate, and he ran in my direction.

I could hear his snarls as he ran towards me but I just smirked in his direction. Once again, I dodged him and landed gracefully behind him.

"Jeez Thomas, you want to avenge Alexandra but you're doing a crappy job of it,"

"SHUT UP!" he roared as he spun around, but it was so quickly that he fist managed to make contact with my arm, causing me to fall over and feel a numbing pain going up and down my right arm.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my arm. Edward was by my side, helping me up and snarling at Thomas direction who was smirking at me.

"Stay here Bella," Edward whispered to me as he lunged at Thomas. Edward was so vicious in battle, I couldn't believe my eyes and I was practically frozen to the spot.

Edward was on high alert, never faltering in his steps. Because of his abilities to read minds, he knew the workings of Thomas' power and what to do to avoid it. Thomas needed to hone in on your mind, which he could do very quickly, but Edward was too fast for Thomas to focus on and thus couldn't target.

I heard a pained yell and whipped my head to see Emmett and Rosalie ripping up Chris. His arms were off now and he was lying flat on his back while Rosalie held him down and Emmett was doing the damage.

But then I wondered, why isn't Steven helping him out? What does he have planned in that mind of his?

He simply watched as Chris was being ripped up, then turned his attention back on Thomas' and Edward's brawl.

"Chloe," Steven said in that malicious voice of his. She turned to look at him with those lifeless eyes.

"Why don't you help out Thomas over there?" he suggested.

Chloe simply nodded and raised a rock in the air, and shot it off in Edward's direction.

Before I could warn him about it, it made impact with his stomach and he went flying backwards.

Thomas grinned manically then Edward soon after was screaming in pain, clutching his head.

I gasped, I had to help Edward.

Thomas' back was against me so I stealthily made my way over to him and swiftly plunged the blade into his back, just where his heart should be, and he screamed out in anguish while Edward's stopped.

Edward was by my side once again as he began to hack away at Thomas. I retracted my blade, spun around, cutting his neck off.

Emmett soon came over with Chris' body parts, although it was slightly twitching and placed it among with Thomas' now scattered limbs.

I thrust my blades into the pile of vampire flesh, causing the whole mound to burst into flames, burning the two vampires into ashes, ridding the world of them forever.

It was quiet for a moment, until clapping was heard. I looked up to see Steven clapping his hands, "Bravo Bella, bravo. That was simply amazing; you will make a good mate indeed,"

I snarled at him, "Never!"

His smile faded slightly until his lips were pressed into a thin line. "Chloe, Joey," he ordered and they were quickly behind him.

The rest of the Cullen family where no gathered by my side, facing against Steven and what was left of his coven.

"C'mon, let's do this! We're gonna beat his ass!" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked back at him, "Wait," I said, stopping him.

"Steven and the twins are the strongest in the group,"

Edward nodded, "Steven has the ability to control your will while those twins, well they're different. I can't seem to read their minds, it's just all black and the same thoughts appear which is manipulate and obey,"

I gasped and faced Steven, "You're controlling the twins!" I cried out in realization.

Steven smirked, "You finally figured it out, eh Bella?

"Yes, I do control their wills. After I found them as newborns in the forest, they were very intelligent already. They didn't follow the traditional ways and became _animal-drinkers_," he spat out, apparently hating animal drinkers.

"I knew of their abilities and I knew they were quite strong, but they didn't want to join me. I refuse to be rejected so they're in my control now," he explained, quite smug about it all.

I growled, "You monster! They're just children!"

Steven gave out a wicked laugh, "As long as it gives me power!"

I gave out a roar and ran towards him, my anger bubbling inside of me.

Steven easily dodged my attack, appearing on my left, and by instinct, I lashed out at him with my blades but he disappeared and reappeared about a foot away from me.

"Joey, Chloe, I need you two to distract the Cullen's family for me. I wouldn't want Bella to get sidetracked from our battle,"

They nodded and ran to stand in front of the Cullen's. Before I could see what they were going to do, something impacted with my jaw, sending my flying back a couple of feet.

I looked up to see Steven hovering above me, "It looks like you already got sidetracked Bella,"

I snarled and went to make a crouched kick to trip him but he easily jumped over me and landed behind me.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged backwards, practically ripping my hair out of my scalp and I gave a cry of pain. He pulled my head back so that his face was close to my now exposed neck.

He leaned into me, his nose grazing my neck, "You smell delicious Bella," he purred into my ear.

I tightened the grip on my handle and swung my arm around to pierce him in the arm. He gave a loud yowl of pain and he immediately let go of me where I took that opportunity to take out the blade from his arm and roll away from him.

I was seething now, how dare he do something like that! He will pay; I will avenge my mother's death!

I gave out what was something like a battle cry and ran towards him.

He quickly composed himself just when I was about to lunge at him and he punched me straight in the stomach, sending me flying back into a tree, a splurt of blood coming out of my mouth when I made impact, although the smell of my blood was once again being masked by my blades.

I slid down the tree, taking heavily labored, gasping breathes.

A shadow loomed over me, "Hmm pity Bella, I was hoping you would be a better fight," he crouched down to my eye level and lifted up my chin, "But you have all eternity to practice," he purred as he lowered his lips down to mine.

Tears were falling now as I tried to break free, but he kept his hold on me tightly and my body was so tired.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward bellow as Steven was then knocked away from me.

My pants were dry and heavy as I felt someone wrap their arms tightly around me.

I breathed in his relaxing scent, "Oh Bella, Bella I'm so sorry,"

I hugged Edward close to me, "No Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this,"

Edward leaned back slightly to show me his dazzling crooked smile and he leaned down to capture my lips in the only kiss I'll ever want.

"ENOUGH!" Steven shouted; anger clearly evident in his voice. Edward broke away to stand up to protect me.

"YOU!" he said, pointing to Edward, "GET OUT OF THE WAY! BELLA WILL BE MINE!"

Edward smirked, "why don't you make me then?"

My eyes widened, what was he doing? Was he purposely trying to get himself killed?

Steven growled low in his chest, a sound so menacing that I've never heard anything like it before. His eyes were like slits now, but you could obviously see the deep blood red it had turned to now.

Before Steven could take a step, a giant boulder flew at him and he noticed just in time to barely dodge it.

"What th-?" I turned my head to see all the Cullen's standing in a line just a few feet away from us with Joey and Chloe in front of them, holding their hand out.

Something was different, and with closer inspection, I noticed that Joey and Chloe had emotion on their face, a mixture of happiness and anger, happy to be free, but angry at Steven for all those years of imprisonment. Then I glanced over at Jasper, remembering his ability but he didn't looked troubled at all, more like he was welcoming this emotion as it was give him a surge, a energy boost.

When Steven realized it was the twins who threw that rock, his anger flared at a extremely high peak.

"YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACKS TO ME? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!"

"You did nothing except make our lives hell," Chloe spoke up, her voice was like the beautiful sound of angels, and this time it was with emotion.

"Every day we had to watch you do these horrible things and we couldn't stop you. So we want to make sure you die!" Joey shouted back, the emotion also apparent in his voice.

Steven then smirked and he too held out his hand, "Stop," he simply said. I looked over at the Cullen's and the twins and their face was now impassive, void of any feeling and emotions.

I glared over in Steven's direction as I staggered to stand up, leaning against the tree.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LET THEM GO!" I screamed.

Steven turned his gaze on me as he nonchalantly strode towards me.

On instinct, I held the blades in my hand, they were crossed over, and in a flash I uncrossed them, whipping out my arms so that a light purple slash of light appeared, aimed towards Steven and hit him squarely in the chest.

It sent Steven flying backwards and when he stood up, a large gash going from one side straight to the other was visible on his chest.

This time it was my turn to smirk, a new ability I just discovered and at that moment, I felt a newly found energy surged through my body.

We were now standing in the middle of the field, the tattered blanket laid behind my feet as I also wondered where all the food and radio went, but didn't think much about it.

Steven was standing 10 feet away, growling fiercely at me. I was in battle formation now while the Cullen's were standing at the sidelines, frozen along with the twins. I hated to have them hear watching me, because I knew the pain that they would feel if I got hurt and they couldn't do anything about it.

But this was it, the final showdown, it was me versus Steven.

* * *

**Ok, so the next chapter will be the second half of the battle and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the battle.**

**So once again, I'm wondering if Bella should become a vampire or not?Please review and let me know your opinion, it would be extremely helpful, and also take a vote on my poll.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	19. The Final Battle

**Oh wow, you can't believe how difficult it was to think of how to write this battle scene. Then it came to me and I worked on this for so long, so I hope it sounds perfect! I would love lots of feedback on this chapter, it was hard and I hope I did some good work on this.**

**One chapter left, so please review for the next chapter to be posted up and for feedback on this battle. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19  
**The Final Battle **

Steven was smirking at me, confident that he was definitely going to beat me. I wouldn't make the first move, it was down to him. Steven sensing my decision ran at me at vampire speed.

'_This is it!_' I thought to myself, as I jumped into the air to go over him. On last second, Steven turned around and grabbed my foot while I was in the air and flung me back into at tree.

At the impact, I felt something crack and as I slid down the tree, I left a trail of blood behind me.

I wiped away the blood that was streaking down my chin that had been splurted out of my mouth. I straightened up, ignoring the numbing pain in my back. I was determined to win; I will not let any pain distract my way.

Steven ran at me, and I ran at him, planning to collide in the middle.

Before we met in the middle point, I saw Steven swing back him arm to throw a punch at me, but I ducked instead and swung my leg out to knock him over.

He did fall over but instead of landing on his back, he used his hands to support him and did a high back flip, landing on his feet a few metres away instead.

He smirked at me, "Beautiful, beautiful," he mumbled, "A fine mate you will make indeed,"

I growled and ran at him, jumping in the air to give him a round house kick which surprisingly hit him square in the face.

Steven stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered himself and shot out at me. I just barely dodged him to the side when he abruptly turned to face me and kicked me in the stomach.

I flew back and landed almost a good twenty feet away from him. I coughed out blood, that impact hit me pretty good.

I looked up to realize that I was sent flying back near the Cullen's and the twins. Edward was the one who definitely caught my eye and his stoic face broke my heart. I couldn't have him controlled like that, any of them.

They could see what was going on; I can tell how much it's hurting them all to see me.

As I unsteadily got to my feet, I staggered towards Edward. I leaned onto him, but he was still as a wall, not moving an inch. His eyes held no emotion, his face showed no feeling.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered to him, "I didn't mean to cause you this, any of this. All this pain, I'm so sorry," I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

Edward though remained unresponsive.

"I love you Edward, I want to be with you, no matter what. Turn me into a vampire when this is all over; I want to spend all of eternity with you! I _want_ to be with you forever Edward!" I explained to him, my voice growing louder but breaking slightly.

Then I gave a wet laugh, "I don't know what it is about you Edward, but you saved me. I used to hate vampires but now I want to be one, I want to live with one, I love one!"

Edward still looked the same, stolid as ever. My tears were heavier now, I caused them so much pain, it was all because of…. Steven!

I growled, my anger flaring then I heard his malicious voice behind me.

"How sweet Bella, telling him your last words before you depart with me?" I whirled around to see Steven standing a couple of feet behind him.

"_You will NOT ruin my life!_" I snarled at him, my fury was pulsing all around me. I knew Jasper could feel it and I winced at the more pain, but Steven was my goal I wanted to finish first.

I lunged at him and he leaned back so that I went right over him. At the moment I was right over him, he kicked me once more, sending me flying away from him.

It all happened in slow motion. Steven's kick sent me flying straight into the air and the motion of falling back down all happened so slowly.

Before I hit the ground, I put the blades, X formation with the tips pointing at the ground and another purple slash of light appeared from the end, giving me the rush to lift me up in the air where I did a flip and landed gracefully on my feet in the middle of the field.

I snarled loudly at Steven who was calmly looking at me, a huge, stupid, smug, smirk on his face. I ran at him again, using my blades to try and cut at him, but he kept on dodging with every move I made. I was no longer listening to logic, my fury was my guide

It kept going and going until grabbed me by my neck and lifted me into the air. My blades dropped on the ground as I gripped on this arm that was cutting of my oxygen supply.

I thrashed around, trying to break free, but he gripped tighter, and my energy was slipping away, as well as my hold on reality. My breathing was heavy with each vain attempt of trying to get oxygen to my lungs.

"I suppose this is it Bella, it's all over. You shall be my wife, no longer will you see Edward and his family anymore," he taunted, my anger flared and I thrashed harder, "Let me go you bastard!" I hissed at him.

He smirked and moved me closer towards him so I was just a little taller than him, still being held in the air and all.

"I love it when you're furious _Isabella_, it makes you…dangerous," he whispered to me, breathing in the scent of my neck. I could feel his fangs graze at my skin, but not hard enough to pierce right through. I shuddered slightly when he said my full name like that. It sounded horrible when it rolled off his tongue.

Then my mother's words floated back to me, "_please don't go attacking him when you're clouded by anger,"_

I gasped mentally at these words, then I went limp in his arms, stilling my body movements.

Steven lifted his head up to look at me, confused by my sudden silence.

My eyes narrowed at him, but full of confidence, "It's not over yet," I just breathed out. With all my power, I lifted up my legs and kicked him in the chest as hard as I could.

He went flying back and his grip on my neck was released, causing me to fly back slightly as well. Although I landed more gracefully then he did, using my hands to keep jump back into the air, grabbing the blades as I did so, and landing on my feet rather than landing on my back.

I stumbled slightly on my feet and coughed; I was breathing heavy, trying to get as much air as I could back into my lungs. I rubbed my neck; I could feel the imprints of his hands around it.

I needed to regain control of my own mind again; I can't let my own anger control me. '_It's for Edward, be strong for Edward!'_ I chanted in my mind. This was my mantra, the way to control myself again.

"I'd kill myself before I let you beat me," I spat at him as he stood up.

He smirked at me, "Oh well what if we make things more comfortable for you?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow until he outstretched his arm towards the group of stoic statues, more pointedly towards Edward.

I gasped, "You bastard, you wouldn't!"

Steven just smiled maliciously at me, "Edward, would you be a gentleman and help Miss Swan over here get comfortable?"

In a flash, Edward was in front of me, trying to throw in strikes. I just barely sidestepped him but he quickly turned and kept on going.

All I could do was block myself with my blades. I couldn't hurt Edward, and if I did try, he would get a hit in.

My energy was draining, I've been fighting for so long and lost so much blood, it was almost taking all my willpower not to collapse, let alone trying to fight back.

Then Edward did something unexpected. Instead of trying to get another hit in, he disappeared to reappear behind me, moving very quickly, and grasping me by the back of my neck and holding me in the air.

Steven was standing in front of me, he red eyes leering at me, "it's finally over Bella, you can't win. But because you put up a good fight, I'll grant you that one wish you wanted, I will let Edward be the one to turn you,"

My eyes stared at him in disbelief then he nodded at Edward but nothing happened. Steven's eyes grew furious, "You dare defy me? Bite her!" he yelled.

I turned my head slightly to see Edward's expressionless face. But then something flashed in his eyes, it was quick but I caught it. It was more than one thing; it was so many emotions, love, anger, pain, sadness. Seeing all of that hurt me so much.

"BITE HER EDWARD!" Steven shouted.

I could feel Edward's trembling hand around my neck. He was having an internal battle within himself, trying to break free from Steven's hold. Edward didn't want to bite me, I knew his story. He didn't want to damn me to this life, he doesn't want me to become to what he believes is a monster.

I could see the pain Edward was doing to try and fight Steven and it hurt me so much inside.

"Edward," I whispered, and the trembling felt less violent, "Edward, I love you so much. You're in so much pain; I don't want to put you through this. Just do it, please. I want _you_ to be the one that turns me Edward, you and only you." I felt Edward's arm retract slowly to bring my body closer towards him, his face inches away from mine, but it was tingling slightly because my neck was at an angle.

"It's not your fault Edward; I want to be with you forever, this is what I want. Remember Edward, you are not a monster," I whispered to him, lifting my face closer towards him, "I love you," I spoke softly to him before my lips just gently grazed over his in a light pure kiss, but full of love.

Then Edward lowered his face to my neck, and I felt the cool breathe hit my skin, making me shudder. I could feel the fangs graze my skin until he pressed down and it pierced my skin and Edward injected the venom in me.

I let out a small cry of pain at the bite, then Edward lifted his head and I fell onto the ground.

The venom in my neck worked quickly and the pain hit me full force. I didn't want to cry out and give Steven the pleasure from my pain.

I was lying motionless on the ground, my hands on top of the blades on either side of me while I lay on my stomach, although my face was staring at Steven direction.

I saw his looming figure bend down that I could see his face clearly, those red piercing eyes visible among anything.

The sun was setting now; I could see it behind him as the sky erupted in a rainbow of beautiful soft colours.

'_Twilight'_ I thought in my mind as Steven spoke out.

"Say goodbye Bella, you will never see them again and you will be mine!"

He was moving so slowly as he went to pick me up, my mind was slowing down my surroundings as the pain spread all over my body. It was almost unbearable but I will not show him my weakness.

'_NO!'_ I screamed in my mind, I can't leave Edward!

Then something came over me, a new surge of energy blocking all the pain I was suppose to feel. I gripped my blades tightly and when Steven was just inches away from me, I swiftly sat up and stabbed him with both my blades, exactly where his black heart would be.

Steven spluttered, shock written all over his face but my sudden actions, "No Steven," I hissed at him, "It's over now,"

I pushed harder to sink the blades deeper into him, and then they turned red and small flames began to lick at him.

The fire spread everywhere around him, and I retracted my blades from him. He howled in pain, the sound echoing among the forest, and the fire slowly disappeared and all that was left of him was his black pitiful ashes.

My breathing was heavy then I screamed out as the pain from the venom that came back full force.

It was spread all over my body, like my veins were on fire itself.

"BELLA, BELLA!" I heard Edward screamed. Edward bent down to cradle me in his arms, close to his chest, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried out.

I just gave him a strained smile through all the pain. I tried to ignore as best as possible as I lifted my arm up to cup his cheek, "Don't – be – sorry," I whispered. It was so hard to speak through the pain but he needed to hear this, "I – love – you," I told him once more.

Edward held me close to his chest and I reveled in his touch, the mix of warmth and cold I felt from it. It was relaxing, comforting.

I could sense others around me, but I couldn't really grasp on that fact, my mind was too focused on the pain and Edward.

"I love you too Bella!" he cried out.

The fire was everywhere, it hurt so much, but I couldn't put Edward in more pain, so I tried to keep my cries silent as much as possible, but a whimper would escape my lips every so often.

I don't know how long I've been there until I saw the moon overtop of us.

"Edward, I think we should move her" someone spoke up.

Edward looked down at me and I tried to smile but it turned more into a grimace. Then something hit me so hard, the fire reached my heart and it burned me. I cried out loudly before I sunk into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard saw was my mother's comforting smile, a light surrounding behind her, making her look like a beautiful angel. "It's all over now Bella, I love you," she spoke out, her voice echoing around me, and then I was engulfed in complete and black darkness.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? I hope it sounds okay, I wanted it to be really good so I'm sorry for the long update. I really hope you liked it and reviews please for the last chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	20. Happily Ever Afters

**Hey everyone, The Jewel is unfortunately finished. I hope you're happy with the last chapter, it's about 4x as long as one chapter is because I tried to clear up anything that I missed. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I shall fix it up.**

**Reviews would be great and I'm letting you all know that I have a few more interesting stories planned ahead, as well as finishing some of my old ones, such as Quintessence. **

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20  
**Happily Ever Afters**

"Help me, please help me!" I cried softly, tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't know what happened but I was back in the warehouse again, the flames were everywhere. Did I pass out? Was all of that a dream?

I coughed; the fumes from the fire were choking my lungs while the burn of the fires licked at my skin. Everything is hurting me so much, "Help," I cried feebly, but no one could hear me, no one would come to rescue me anymore. I looked around, there was fire everywhere, and it emblazed everything in flames, including my poor mother's dead body.

I just sat there and cried, hugging my body close to me. This is it, I'm going to die.

I just sat there, feeling the pain and hurt within me, but I didn't move, I was completely still and about to accept my fate, my death.

Then something happened, someone calling out for me, "Bella! Bella!" the voice was so beautiful, so enchanting, but I couldn't see the person.

A calming wave of coolness washed over me, but it was gone quickly and replaced by a venomous burn, as if the fire was also within me, burning everything, tearing it all apart.

I screamed and fall on my hands and knees', ignoring it was impossible now as it was everywhere. I was being burned on the inside and out, I want the pain to stop, I need it to stop.

It kept on going and going until I could no longer bear it and I collapsed.

xXx

"Bella, wake up," a voice called to me. It sounded so beautiful, so angelic, so ethereal, so enchanting.

"Bella," the voice called for me again, and this time it sounded so familiar. I groggily opened my eyes to see white lights before me. I had to blink and rub my eyes for me to adjust to my new surroundings.

When things began to clear up, I realized that it was my mom who was calling out to me, we were sitting in large beautiful field, cover in beautiful wild flowers with the sun shining down at us.

I looked down to see that I was dressed in a white dress, spaghetti straps holding it up and it went down to my knee, although I was barefooted. My mother was wearing the beautiful dress she wore for the last time I saw her. A plain, creamy white sundress with a red sash ended in a box on the side. Spaghetti straps were holding up the dress while it went down to her knees with a few silver bangles on her left wrist, then she completed the look with hoop earrings and matching, white strapped sandals.

"Mom?" I asked, happy to see her face.

She simply nodded and I smiled widely, wrapping my arms around her neck to give her a big hug.

"Mom, what's going on? Where am I? What happened? Am I dead?"

Mom just laughed her voice beautiful as always as she motioned to sit down beside her on the ground.

"My little Bella," she spoke playfully, cupping my cheek with her hand, "Still as curious as ever. Always asking questions,"

She sighed, and dropped her hand from my cheek to grab my hand instead, "You've grown so much since then,"

I looked at mom questioningly; I was really confused as to what was going on, "Mom, what's going on? Am I dead?" all I remembered was the fire that was surrounding me before I passed out.

Mom looked up at me, staring directly into my eyes, "To a certain extent you are technically dead," she explained.

"To a certain extent? What?" I was really confused now.

Mom just laughed at my confusion, "Bella, breathe, relax," she ordered me and I complied. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe in, then a deep breathe out, my body relaxed, my muscles loosened up and my breathing wasn't erratic.

"Now Bella, are you relax?" mom asked and I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Good, now clear your mind," she commanded and I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, "Trust me Bella,"

I sighed and did what she told me too. Then everything came rushing back to me. Vampires, Steven, moving in with Charlie, Forks, the Cullen's, Edward!

My eyes snapped open and my mother smiled at me, "Do you remember?"

I nodded, smiling to myself, "Then it wasn't a dream, it was all real. So I am a vampire?"

Mom squeezed my hand, and nodded, "Yes you are Bella. My baby's grown up so fast," she cried.

I gave my mother a comforting hug,

"I'm so proud of you baby, my wonderful Bella. I'll miss you so much,"

I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheek, "Yeah," I choked, "I'm going to miss you too,"

My mother leaned back to look into my eyes, "But you have Edward now Bella. And you're a strong girl, even stronger now that you are an official vampire,"

I grinned, I was a vampire. I would finally get to spend all of eternity with my Edward and my grinned grew even wider at that thought.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out to me, it echoed all around the room.

I began to feel a little dizzy, "Mom, what's going on?"

Mom just smiled at me, "It's alright dear, everything will be fine. It's time for you to wake up,"

"What do you-," I never had a chance as the pain in my head increased even more.

My mother became a blurry figure as the room around me began to spin, "Goodbye Bella, I'll still be here for you baby, I love you," I heard her voice call out to me, sounding so far away and nothing but an echo.

Then my eyes closed

xXx

"Bella!" someone shouted frantically. I felt something warm holding my face and I groggily opened my eyes to come staring into a pair of golden ocher eyes.

"Edward?" I mumbled meekly and his face broke out into a wide smile. He hugged me tightly and I was a little disoriented to respond back.

"Unh, Edward, what happened?" I asked.

He leaned back at arm's length to look at me, surprised etched on his face, "Bella don-?"

"BELLA!" someone screamed. I was once again attacked into a fierce hug by a black and white pixie-like figure.

"BELLA'S AWAKE!" Alice shouted, and it really hurt my ears.

I just sat there, I was asleep? What happened?

Then the room I was in, which I realized was Edward's room, filed in with the Cullen family and two other figures, they appeared to be twins based on their physical similarities.

Everyone smiled when they saw me and began to attack me in hugs or handshakes as well.

I was really confused, what was going on?

When they all realized that I wasn't responding to their greetings, their smile began to fade and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. They just all stood there, except for Edward and Alice sitting on the edge of my bed, and stared disbelievingly at me.

I was about to open my mouth and ask what was going on until something caught my eye. It was long, silver and shiny. I got off the bed, feeling the stares of everyone else on my back, and strode over to the black sofa which it was laying on to pick it up.

I grabbed it by the handle and examined it carefully then I smiled. I remember everything now, what happened with Steven and his coven, the final battle, the last talk with my mom.

Then I remembered something else, something very important, I was a vampire. I broke the Jewel bloodline, being the last Vitalis warrior because I will not die and thus my soul will not be reincarnated.

I turned around to face the Cullen's and the twins who were staring at me curiously, examining my every move.

I flipped one of my blades in the air, it twirled and spun around the air and I caught it swiftly by the handle.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, and their faces immediately broke out in smiles. Edward was the first one to come over to me, and wrap his arms tightly around me in a fierce hug, as he buried his nose in my hair.

"Bella," he whispered and I hugged him tightly back.

"I thought I'd lost you, I'm so sorry for what I did Bella,"

I leaned back, dropping the blades onto the floor and held Edward's face in my hands, "No!" I growled, "I love you, and this is what I wanted," I stepped up onto my toes and kissed him fervently in which he returned gratefully. He kissed me back with just as much love and passion, and probably more.

Our wonderful kiss was soon broken when someone tackled me from the side, and landing on Edward's comfy sofa.

"Bella, you're awake, you're finally awake!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

I chuckled and hugged her back, "Yup and its good to finally be awake! Oh I've missed you guys so much!"

Soon I was engulfed by almost everyone, excluding Chloe and Joey who wrapped their arms around me as a gesture of their love.

"Are you thirsty love?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I pause for a moment to check if I was or not. My throat felt a little irritated, nothing that intense that it was burning, just a little scratchy.

I smiled sheepishly at Edward, and nodded.

"Wait!" Carlisle exclaimed, "What about human blood? Bella can you smell them?" he asked as he opened the window to let a strong smell come in.

I sniffed the air and everyone tensed as if they were waiting for me to attack or go into my bloodlust. I just smiled, "Human blood smells like a mix of fruit, darn, it's too bad I won't be able to eat strawberries anymore," I sighed dejectedly.

Everyone looked at me, shocked expressions written all over their face, "Bella are you serious?" Esme asked.

"About the blood or the strawberries?"

"About the blood, you're not going crazy or anything over it," Emmett stated, he looked at me like I had an extra head or something.

"Yeah, they smell nice, but it easy enough to resist," I did sort of stop eating so much food after a couple of years, I'd be able to fight the bloodlust.

Edward grinned widely and he took my hand, "We'll be back," he simply told his family before exiting his room, leaving me no time to change out my clothes, although I was content with just a t-shirt and sweatpants on.

"HEY I WANT TO GO!" Alice shouted, just as we were about to leave the front door.

I looked at Edward and frowned, I just wanted it to be just me and him for the first time. "Next time Alice," Edward explained for me, then we were off.

Mind you I was already a fast runner, but at vampire speed, it felt so…exhilarating. Nothing more could describe what I was feeling when I running hand in hand with Edward, although I could tell he was slowing his pace down to keep up with me and I was just satisfied with that.

Edward led me to a small forest around a mountain range, just on the outskirts of Seattle. A fast run, probably five minutes, ten minutes tops. It was so much more faster than driving.

We stopped just a couple feet away before entering the forest, Edward turned to look at me, "We've got just some forest animals, you know, deer, elk, rabbits, Emmett's all time personal favourite, the grizzlies and my favourite, the mountain lion.

"When we go in, you'll smell the blood, you could actually probably smell it now," I nodded, and he smiled, "just let your instincts control you and you'll know what to do,"

I nodded and we ran through the forest. Edward came with me to find my first prey; it was, to my immense luck and Edward's disappointment, a mountain lion. Something came over me, I knew it was instinct, quite similar to the feeling I would get in battle, something for survival and felt so natural, like I've been doing it for years.

After a couple of hours, Edward and I were satisfied and we headed back. My favourite was also the mountain lion.

When we came back to the Cullen household, it was around noon and everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for me and Edward to come back from our trip and hear the details.

When I sat down on the last loveseat, Edward pulled me into his lap, the thrill of the hunt was fading and I began to feel like something was missing.

Jasper sensing my discomfort spoke up, silencing everyone else, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Everyone head in the room turned to look at me, "I don't know, something feels off," I sat there, trying to put my mind on it when I snapped my fingers in the air, surprising everyone else.

"My blades!" I announced, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was stupid not to realize it in the first place. Also, at the moment I said it, the blades appeared in my hands.

I was surprised that I jumped in Edward's lap and dropped the blades. "What the hell just happened?" Emmett exclaimed.

I smiled, picking up the blades off the floor and placing them gently on my lap, making me feel a lot better, "Another secret discovered," I explained. Emmett looked at me confused, as well as everyone else, except for Edward whose face I couldn't see.

I just felt him kiss my neck, and I turned my head to see his crooked smile on his beautiful face, he knew what I was talking about.

He gripped my face in his hands to so I could give him a proper kiss on the lips. His lips felt so warm now, no longer cold since I changed into a vampire. I pulled back to see Edward's eyes glazed over with love. I smiled and give him a quick peck before turning back to face everyone else who also happened to be watching us intently.

Embarrassment washed right over me and I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks, on reflex I covered my cheeks. Wait, did that sound right, was I blushing?

I turned back to Edward, "Edward, do you see anything unusual?" I asked, lowering my hands so he could see my face.

His eyes widened in shock when he clearly saw the rosy tint visible on my cheeks, very noticeable because of my even more pale skin.

He lifted his hand to cup one of my cheeks and no doubt he could feel the radiating heat come from it. "Well Bella," Carlisle spoke up, "You're still full of surprises,"

"Why do you think this is Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

I answered that one, realizing the answer, "I've still got some Vitalis life in me, something that isn't planning to ever leave me," everyone nodded in my understanding.

Having my Vitalis blood within me meant that I would still need have human requirements, such as eating and sleeping, but I wouldn't age, I would have vampire senses and my blood, although I may still smell nice, I wouldn't know, my blood wouldn't attract Edward as much as it did when I was fully human. Guess I could still eat my strawberries then.

I smiled at him, then asked the question I've been yearning to know the answer, "What happened during my transformation? I mean after the fight with Steven and all of that,"

Alice answered for everyone, "After you blacked out, just after you killed off Steven, we rushed you back here, you were crying in pain. There were tears and everything, and you would murmur for help or cry out every so often, but you were completely still in your movements, well except for that death grip you had on Edward halfway through.

"While you were going through the transformation, Chloe and Joey here," she motioned towards the twins who were sitting quietly on the sofa to the left of her, just the right from Edward and myself, they were so still and looked so emotionless, but you could see the excitement and joy in their eyes.

"They came with us, and during the time you were in Edward's room, and mind you he never left your said at all," she pointed out and I turned to Edward to give him a quick kiss, "thanks," I murmured against this lips and I felt his smile.

"We've both decided to stay here with you Bella. You saved us and we wanted to learn your ways of feeding and to be able to live with humans," Chloe explained, her voice now carrying happiness and hope.

I smiled, "Of course, well if that's alright with the Cullen's here,"

"That's perfectly fine with us," Carlisle answered and my smiled widened.

Joey and Chloe nodded their heads and smiled appreciatively at me, which I returned.

"Continue," I urged them.

"Well we just waited for you to transform but you transformation lasted longer than three days," Alice continued, "After we heard your heartbeat stop, you were finally a full vampire, but you weren't moving at all. You were completely still, just lying there," if vampires could cry, Alice would certainly be doing so at this moment by the look on her face.

I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waist, "Whatever for Bella?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"For making you worry," I explained.

Edward just scoffed and I turned to look at him, anger in my eyes, "I'm sorry, did I offend you in any way?" I asked scathingly.

Edward simply rolled his eyes, "For all the things to be sorry about, you apologize for worrying us?"

I felt my face soften and a little ashamed at my outburst, but I simply nodded my head to his question.

"I should be sorry Bella. You were lying on that bed, so quiet and so still, I thought you were dead! If it wasn't for Carlisle in telling me to wait, I would've killed myself Bella…to be with you," he whispered the last part in my ear.

I could hardly contain the love I felt from him and from the corner of my eye, I could feel Jasper smirk, and grip Alice's hand tightly, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Edward was about to kiss me when Alice exclaimed a loud, "OH!" and stood up quickly.

"BELLA!" she shouted, and Edward growled for distracting me. I giggled slightly, and he was about to kiss me again when Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Wait, Alice!" I tried to stop her but she kept her grip tightly on my arm. Alice stopped, "Alice, wha-,"

She cut me off when she placed me in front of a three sided, full-length mirror, of course it was upstairs in Alice's extremely large closet, and I gasped at the person before me. Was that actually me?

"Beautiful," Edward murmured behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder to look at my appearance as well. All of the Cullen's, now including Joey and Chloe, were standing behind me as well and Alice stood there, arms crossed and smirking, but I was so shocked by my new look I could hardly register what was going on right now.

My once tangled hair was now smooth and glossy. The brown was more shiny, full of life and mixed with dark ocher highlights that made my hair look light. My cheekbones in my face no longer stuck out but blended in well with my face, my skin was smooth and my lips were full and a red rose tint.

I had my pale skin, but my body was definitely changed. I used to be skinny, but my body was beautifully proportionate, well rounded, and curvy. I was, dare I say it, actually gorgeous.

Then I noticed my eyes, they were a blood red colour, it somewhat frightened me, but then they started turning my regular shade of brown with specks of gold, probably from my feeding.

"Bella, your eyes," Edward whispered into my ear, "They're beautiful," and I turned to smile at him. This time he held my face firmly in place and bent down to give me a passionate kiss.

After what felt like forever, a blissful forever, we broke apart and my grin was so wide, my face was going to be sore later.

I could hardly contain my joy. I am a vampire and I was able to spend all of eternity with Edward.

I turned to face the mirror again, and I smiled inwardly on how much I've changed. I used to be such a quiet girl, so collected and timid from others. I always had to run, and wanted to be invisible. In a way, I sort of miss being invisible every once in a while when I wanted some alone time.

Then all of a sudden, my reflection disappeared from the mirror and Edward shouted out "BELLA!" behind me.

I jumped forward, startled at what was going on until I tripped over an ottoman beside the mirror and fell over, landing on my back with my legs rested atop of the tiny stool.

Edward's eyes soon flashed to mine and he sighed with relief. He quickly lifted me back up onto my feet and I murmured a thanks.

He smiled at me, "Still my clumsy Bella,"

I pouted, but he just smirked and I couldn't help smiling back. But soon his grin turned into a frown when he remembered, I as well, the previous event that happened.

"What was that?" I asked, "My reflection was gone, did you see that?"

"Not just you're reflection, but all of you Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, "It was so cool!" Edward shot a glare at his direction; I couldn't help but smile at that.

Alice immediately tackled me in a hug, "Wow Bella! That is so cool! You can be invisible!" she squealed happily. She was so bouncy that Jasper had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but I was beginning to feel some of her giddiness.

Carlisle on the other hand, had a contemplative look on his hand as he walked towards me, "I wonder what the extent of your ability is Bella,"

"What do you mean? She's either invisible or visible," Emmett stated bluntly.

Carlisle sighed and I saw Edward roll his eyes. I just smiled.

"He means you idiot," Rosalie growled at Edward's insult, "that he's wondering if Bella can turn anything else invisible as well and how it works. Does it just blend in like camouflage or can are you completely invisible, scent and all?"

Emmett had a look of comprehension on his face as Edward finished his explanation. Edward once again rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well what do you think Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, I can try," I gulped. I closed my eyes and opened them up again, "am I still here?" I asked. Edward nodded, "Yes you are love," he kissed me on the temple for encouragement, "You can do it, just try again,"

I closed my eyes again, _'Think invisible Bella!'_ I opened my eyes again to see everyone's shocked faces and Edward's grip loosen from my waist. I turned around and I didn't see my reflection in the mirror, body and clothes. But when I looked down, I could see my hands, but it had somewhat of a blue glow to it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I gasped. "Bella?" Edward asked, trying to find me by holding his hand out.

I smiled at his cute confusion and grabbed his hand, reappearing once more. Whenever I turned invisible or reappeared, I had this calming, rushing sensation flow through me, as if there was water in my veins that I could definitely feel.

"Hey," I smiled and he smiled back, gripping his arm around my waist once more.

"Interesting," Carlisle muttered, "Your scent disappears completely, as well as any sound you make, such as you're breathing and possibly you're footsteps,"

"It also felt weird, as if you were just air, but really cold air. More frigid than the regular temperature vampires possess," Edward commented.

"But when you speak, or purposely make noise, we can hear you," Carlisle also added in, "Well Bella, can we try disappearing something else? Edward perhaps?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, and gripped Edward's hand. I thought of both me and Edward disappearing and I opened my eyes to once again see the shocked faces of my family.

I looked over to see Edward, and he could see me. I guess whenever I made something invisible, as well as myself; we could see one another, sort of like we were in another dimension, visible to those with us, but hidden from those not in here. A blue glow also surrounded around us.

Edward smiled, and I made us reappear in front of the Cullen's.

"That is so AWESOME!" Emmett shouted, "TURN ME INVISIBLE!" he yelled, raising his hand in the air, as if he was an eagerly waiting child. I smiled, "perhaps next time Emmett,"

"You're power is truly astounding Bella," Carlisle said, "Nothing like I've even seen or heard of before,"

"I guess in my past life I've always needed to stay hidden, to disappear from everyone. I suppose that wish of wanting invisible came true," then I scoffed, "not like I really need it now,"

We spent the rest of the afternoon learning about my power. And after several hours of experimenting, we discovered that not only could I turn myself invisible, others such as Edward or Emmett as well, but inanimate objects as well, all I have to do is think about it. Once invisible, it is like it is completely gone, no lingering scent or feeling to it, but unless a noise is made, such as hitting a box, making a sound, or the invisible touches the visible, that would be heard by those not in the 'Hidden World' as I liked to call it.

Anything I made invisible, all I would have to do is just think about it, would be like it never existed. I could make anything completely gone, but I wouldn't do that. As well, anything in the Hidden World could affect anything in the visible world, such as moving an object from the Hidden World, to a different area, and it would move as well in the visible world, it would just look like it's floating in mid-air.

I also discovered that I could keep any secret a secret. It was when Emmett accidentally broke a plate in the Esme's dining room, he was taking me outside to try making things more invisible, and when it smashed all over the floor and everyone came rushing down.

Emmett quickly gave me a pleading look not to tell them, more specifically Esme, about the cause of the noise and I agreed. When they asked what the noise was, I simply said it was nothing, they were suspicious. Though the evidence was gone, they wouldn't be able to discover the actual truth to it. Edward tried to read Emmett's mind, mind you, Emmett was thinking about it, but it was as if they certain secret he had was blocked and Edward wasn't able to penetrate that barrier.

I thought of myself as something like a 'secret keeper', such as Harry Potter. Only I would be able to tell the secret, though others may know and they can tell the secret if they wished (although I wouldn't know why they would if they were the ones keeping the secret) it would be that if someone out of the loop didn't know, they would have no way of ever discovering what it is unless someone in the loop disclosed it to someone else.

That meant I could keep the fact that our background of vampires secret from humans and they wouldn't ever be able to figure it out. Although we would have to move from time to time because of our non-aging because they would remain suspicious and it could drive them possibly mad or jump to other conclusions as well.

Finally Emmett decided to stop playing around and I got to relax. I was feeling a tad hungry.

I was in the kitchen with Esme making me some food, I was a little exhausted to make something myself, Edward sitting beside me on my right, and Alice and Jasper on my left. Carlisle was in his office, Rosalie and Emmett in their room doing god knows what, and Joey and Chloe out room shopping. Since they were staying with us, they also needed a room, they would both fine with sharing for now until they finished decorating and refurbishing.

Alice wanted to help, but she wanted to keep me company as well so they told her that she could help tomorrow while they searched for a few homely items.

A little earlier, just after finishing experimenting with my abilities, I talked to the twins and learned a little about them.

Joseph and Chloe Rouge were born in Paris in 1912. Though they were of French descent, they moved to New York in January 1919, just a couple months after the Great War, also known as WW1.

When they were bitten, it was when Chloe and Joey had turn 15 years old just a couple of days earlier and they were walking home from a quick shop of groceries. Of course it was Steven who bit them.

For their entire vampire life, (they were deemed missing by their parents, but never found) they lived with Steven Black and his coven and were the youngest members. For five years they lived with Steven, free to control their own will. Steven helped them live, get used to the ways of vampire life and help them control their manipulation abilities, but for the sixth year, that's when his schemes became horrendous in their eyes.

They had tried to leave, but Steven would not allow them, so he controlled their will, and for 80 years of their lives they were forced to watch Steven and follow his force, but they were not able to control their lives. They never enjoyed hunting humans for their blood but they couldn't do anything to stop it, no matter how hard they tried.

Now they both live with us, and they were truly happy and loving our lifestyle.

Esme set down a plate of waffles in front of me, along with some bacon and eggs, "Sorry Bella," she apologized, and "I haven't gone grocery shopping yet. I hope you don't mind,"

I shook my head, "No Esme, it's completely fine. Thank you so much,"

Esme gave me a motherly smile and turned back to clean up the oven. I would've protested, but Alice gave me a stern look as if she knew what I was about to say. I just ended up putting a piece of bacon in my open mouth.

"Well, at least I can still eat food then," I mumbled, eating my breakfast dinner.

I cut in the waffles, they were delicious, but they weren't like…

"CHARLIE!" I gasped. I've been gone for four days, he must be worried sick.

I was about to get up when Edward grabbed my arm and set me back down, "You don't have to worry Bella, Alice told Charlie that you would be staying with us then head with us to Seattle," I sighed and leaned back in my chair in relief.

"Thank God," I muttered. Charlie would believe Alice, he loved Alice, thinking she was a good influence on me and he wouldn't keep me away from making friends, especially since he knows of my… social-disability.

I dug back into my waffles, "I suppose I'll have to tell Charlie everything," I mumbled.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked, his arm going around my waist.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked, "I'm sure it'll be fine,"

I smiled slightly in his directions, "Yeah, but I'm just worried about how he's going to take it. I mean I have to explain everything about me and mom, then tell him the vampire history,"

"You're father is a reasonable man," Esme comforted, "he stuck with you through the hard times, Charlie wouldn't leave you now,"

I smiled gratefully at Esme, and then stuffed the last bit of waffle in my mouth. "Alright, let's do this!"

xXx

Epilogue:

It's been a ten years since I moved to Forks, Washington. I rekindled the bond with my father, Charlie, made wonderful friends with the Cullen's, and met the love of my life, Edward Cullen.

For seventeen years of my life, my true self has been a secret. I was the Jewel, the gift of the Vitalis bloodline where I was destined to fight and be strong, whether it would be against the good or the bad.

Then I came across Steven Black and his coven of vampires who hunted me down so they could dominate the world. But I was finally free from them when I met the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were a family of vampires, those who drink animal blood instead of humans. They were like the family I've yearned to have, always dreamed of having, and now my wish has finally come true.

I've lived with the Cullen's ever since I was turned into a vampire myself, there's Carlisle and Esme, my two wonderful parents, aside from Charlie, my real dad, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Chloe and Joey, my wonderful siblings and the last and best of them all, Edward Cullen, my love.

After meeting them, my life changed dramatically and I was free to be who I finally am, I was free to be me!

As of now, we are currently living in Vancouver. We had stayed in Forks until Edward, Alice and I had graduated, Jasper and Emmett graduated a year ahead of us.

Joey and Chloe stayed at home for the last year instead of enrolling in high school, they were already quite intelligent so they were alright with missing a year of school. Joey and Chloe were happy with us, and doing quite well with the vegetarian diet, Carlisle is so proud of them. No doubt that the twins treat Carlisle and Esme like their parents.

I loved living with Edward and his family, but I really missed Charlie. When I explained to him everything, he was completely silent through it all. He hadn't uttered a single word when I explained about mom, the vampires, the Vitalis bloodline. When I finished my story, he was still silent and sitting there in his armchair, still as a rock.

When I told him, I bought Edward with me, Carlisle and Jasper for precautions, just in case Charlie might've done something drastic, but they weren't needed. For that period of silence after my explanation, I thought he was going to disown me, but he just got up and gave me a hug.

I was so happy, and he was relieved that I was alright. Although he did ask questions, he said he was just glad that I was safe now and happy as well. Then for an hour, I showed Charlie all my abilities, the invisible world, my skills with a blade, and he acted just like a child, completely amused and awed.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, catching me out of my musing. My nose was immediately assaulted with the scent of a musky aroma with a mix of honey in it. "Edward," I breathed out.

"Hey," he said, "Jasper said that he could feel that you were pretty down about something,"

Edward sat down behind me and dragged me into his lap where I was seated comfortably. At the moment, we were both outside on the sandy beaches of Vancouver. The sky was gray and cloudy, and we lived just in a small cliff area. The house was in an isolated spot away from humans, but in a big enough area of a large Victorian house, quite similar to the one back in Forks.

The water washed up on the shore, just a couple of inches away from wetting my feet, then retracted back to the ocean.

"I miss Charlie," I muttered, "I haven't seen him for a while, he must miss me terribly,"

Edward turned around to give me a kiss. I immediately melted into it, and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it.

"Well then how about we go visit him?" Edward mumbled against my lips when we broke apart.

I leaned back to look into his eyes, mine were so wide, "Really?" I asked, Edward nodded. I gave a small squeal and threw myself into Edward, knocking us down into the ground. I muttered thank-yous over and over again, smothering his face with kisses.

Edward chuckled and gave me a quick kiss before heaving me up on my feet.

"I love you so much Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled lovingly at him, "I love you to Edward,"

We both ran home, hand-in-hand, tell let everyone else know that we were going back to visit Charlie. Alice came down and stole me away from Edward.

"Hey Alice! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. She was taking me away from Edward and taking up my precious time to see Charlie.

"Make-over Bella!" Alice explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We made it into her room and she sat me down in the stool in front of her three-sided, full length mirror.

"ROSIE!" Alice yelled and Rosalie appeared by her side in an instant, carrying a hair straightener and curler in one hand, and a make-up bag in the other.

"Watch her," Alice commanded, before she disappeared.

"Why?" I complained, "Why do you do this now when I'm in a hurry,"

"Tsk, tsk Bella," Rosalie scolded, warming up the straightener and curler, "Patience is a virtue,"

I frowned but remained silent. There was no way I would be able to leave them so I just had to stay quiet until they were finished. It was already noon, by this rate; I won't be able to get to see Charlie until evening, just great….

Alice soon returned, a smug smile on her face, and she shouted, "LET'S BEGIN!"

For four hours they poked and prodded and straightened and curled and pinched and dabbed and pampered me. Rosalie worked on my makeup, adding who knows what while Alice fixed my hair. I wasn't facing the other way of the mirror because I wasn't allowed to see the 'masterpiece' as they called, until the very end.

After Rosalie finished my makeup, she painted my nails, then finally it came to the clothes. After an hour of trying on a different assortment of clothes, all semi-formal which I noticed, they finally found the perfect outfit and the 'masterpiece' was complete.

"Alright Bella, you are beautiful! You can turn around," Alice exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

I roiled my eyes but turned around. I gasped at what I saw. It was like the first time I saw myself as a vampire, like the person in front of me was someone extremely different.

My hair was half up, kept together with a beautiful, diamond studded, heart-shaped barrette, with my ocher highlights clearly visible and the bottom of my hair was twisted and wavy. My bangs also stuck out to frame my face while some were straight and natural and others were curled.

For my make-up, Rosalie gave me a streak of silver eye shadow, which really brought out my brown eyes, and a touch of mascara and blush, not that I really needed it, and my lips were a red rose colour. My nails were also painted a shimmering, red colour and manicured to perfection.

My clothes were simple but elegant, after much deliberation, Alice and Rosalie settled with a beautiful dress. It was in a black colour with a halter top. Just underneath my chest was a silver sequined border to support my bust and the bottom just flowed down to mid-thigh on the right into a sloped side to my left knee.

Rosalie and Alice had forced me into black strapped sandals and completed the look with white gold hoop earrings and a white gold, diamond studded bracelet that had stars on it (Edward bought it for me on our first anniversary, even though I loved it, I felt bad that he spent so much money on just me, he scolded me about it but gave me a kiss after).

I turned to Alice and Rosalie, "Wow," was all I could really say. It was beautiful but then a thought struck me, "What's all this about?" I asked.

All of a sudden everything was black; Alice snuck up behind me and wrapped a white blindfold in front of my eyes. Their laughter was my only answer.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, "You guys are going to kill me!"

I could practically feel Alice rolling her eyes, "C'mon Bella, Edward's waiting,"

I just crossed my arms over my chest, "and you expect me to walk downstairs, blindfolded and wearing heels?" sarcasm feeling my voice. Even with my wonderful vampire abilities, I wasn't as graceful as I thought I would've been, but a lot more graceful nonetheless.

I felt myself being lifted up into the air, an arm underneath my legs and shoulders. A low chuckled made its way into my ears and the smell of Edward filled my nose.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Bella," he whispered into my ear. I gave an involuntarily shudder and soon I felt myself being seated down into the comfy seats of Edward's Volvo, the stupid blindfold covering my eyes.

"If I attempt to ask, you're not going to answer no matter what are you?" I asked Edward.

"Of course Bella. We're just taking a quick detour first," he replied.

I sighed, exasperated, "of course," I confirmed. I leaned back into the seat, planning to wait there patiently and in quiet until I got the surprise over with.

About ten minutes of silence had passed until we stopped. Edward was at my side in an instance and I was being lifted out of the car. I could feel the rush of air pass by me while Edward ran at full speed with me tucked safely in his arms while mine were around his neck.

After five minutes of running, I was set down on my feet, but feeling a little lightheaded from the run so I swayed. Edward caught me and I could feel the smirk radiating off of him.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"You can take off the blindfold Bella," he told me and I immediately complied. I unwrapped it from the back and it flew through the ground. When I let my eyes adjust to the light, what I saw surprised me.

I was in this perfectly circular meadow, filled with beautiful wildflowers everywhere. I realized it was night, and the stars were sparkling and the beautiful silver orb shone down on us.

Edward and I were in the middle with a few candle stands lit with red and white candles perched on top on the flames illuminating the area along with the moon. Red rose petals were also scattered on the floor in our circle.

But the best sight of all was Edward bent down on one knee with an open velvet ring box in his hand. In the box was the most beautiful ring I've even seen. The ring had a white gold band with a large round sapphire in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. The band was imbedded with diamonds all around it, making it sparkle when the flame reflected off of it.

"Bella, all my life I've been alone, that was until I met you. You made my life perfect, I love you so much," I could hardly hold in my tears when he began his speech.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was stunned. I loved Edward all my life and I knew I would be with him always, but I was surprised when he asked me this questions. Of course I would say yes. He looked so nervous and worried, it was adorable.

Then I gasped, realizing I didn't answer him and he probably thought I would say no seeing as I didn't say anything. His forehead began to have crease lines and I thought it was so cute.

Well I better not keep him waiting any longer.

"YES!" I screamed. I tackled him down to the floor and once more, I smothered kisses all over his face, this time saying "yes" and "I love you" over and over again.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me down and flipped us over so that he was on top of me this time.

"I love you too Bella Cullen,"

I couldn't help but smile at that, Bella Cullen, that sounds fantastic.

He lowered his head to crush his lips onto mine. They were so warm and soft; this kiss was full of passion, love, desire, a kiss that would mark the beginning of our new life.

And as cliché as this sound, I finally got my happily ever after.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe this is actually done. I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing this story. It was my first completed chapter story.**

**Although I can't gurantee, I might consider in writing this story in Edward's POV, possibly, I'm not sure yet. I still have a few other ideas, as well as finishing some old ones. **

**For a sneak preview, I have a good idea for a story called Hidden (or something like that):  
**For all her life, Bella Swan was hidden away from everyone, beaten from her father and brother and living a horrible life. she wants to escape and everday she wishes for her freedom. Little does she know that soon her wishes will be answered. BxE

**Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed my story, please review and possibly recommend my story to friends or family or whatever. that would be fantastic!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerly, SapphireTwilightSky**


End file.
